Iron Gray
by wisdomk6906
Summary: This is the series of events that lead up to Gajeel joining Fairy Tail, including him having to face the guilt he harbors for a certain script mage. Meanwhile she has to deal with her fear towards the dragon slayer in return, but are these really the only feelings these two have towards each other...? GaLe - slow starting though, R & R please!
1. Black Steel Gajeel

**IMPORTANT INFO: First off my knowledge on most of Fairy Tail is based on the English dubbed anime. Although i have recently picked up the manga and seen some of the Japaneese version- my characters may differ slightly for that reason.**

**Setting - This takes place right after the tower of Heaven incident. **

**Characters: Natsu, Lucy and the gang are still at the resort if you remember they stayed for a few more days longer than Juvia did, so unfortunately they won't show up for a while.**

**This is a Gajeel x Levy story mostly, but other Fairy Tail characters will be in it as needed and because I love them all..! I just find this pairing to be the most intriguing because of their polar opposite personalities, their past and most of all their adorable height difference. But sadly Levy won't be in this right away and interaction between them will be slow...**

**Lastly I've already written about 30 pages for this story so far, but I'll be posting up chapters here and there... I don't know where exactly it will be stopping, but the ride should be fun interesting for at least myself and hopefully the reader.**

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 1 Black Steel Gajeel

It was cool summer night in Magnolia, the town was relatively quiet considering the night was still young, but many of the citizens were just tired from the long day of work and wanted to be prepared for the next. In the darker parts of the town there was a little more life to be seen still roaming the streets and alleyways of the city. This mostly consisted of the bar goers and since it was the middle of the week, it was pretty much just the regulars who were shuffling in and out of the taverns. The streets were relatively empty with the exception of these bar hoppers, most of which were drunk already as they scooted from one ally bar to the next. However outside one corner tavern there was a large man sitting on the cement ground with his knees up, his forearms resting on them and his back propped up against the outside wall of the tavern. He had on a tan cloak with a hood that concealed most of his upper body, his tan arms stuck out from it one littered with large scars and studded piercings down both of them. He sported brown leather fingerless gloves with bolted metal cups, the lining of his boots matched the gloves, but they were large and black with his baggy white pants tucked into them. His face was mostly hidden because he kept his head down, but strands of long black-feathered hair stuck out a little and his pointed nose shined with studs going down on either side. In one of his hands was a small flask. It was clear to any sober person from the position he sat and the aura he gave off that he didn't want to be bothered.

It was just too bad that the unfortunate soul who stumbled out of the bar he sat outside of was too drunk to pick up on this. The drunk had almost fallen over after a brief wrestling match with the door, but manage to catch himself and regain his balance before he just stood there aloof in his hazy state taking in his surroundings. Of course he then noticed the cloaked man and began to stumble towards him lazily. The man in the cloak paid him no mind as he took another swig from his flask allowing the liquid to burn a path down his throat and into his stomach warming him up from the inside. The drunk stopped before the man who sat on the ground looking down on him with a dopey smile.

"Hey…!" He bellowed loudly, but he realized… or maybe he didn't that he was being ignored. "Eyyyyy… You… down there…!" He said now sounding slightly annoyed as he dragged out all of the words. The man on the ground still did not acknowledge the drunk. The drunk getting severely agitated now began to shout, "Eyy… I need some change… Fer the bus!" The cloaked man finally looked up at the drunk revealing two red fierce eyes like a dragon and a face lined in more studded piercings, his expression was not friendly, but the drunk didn't seem to care.

"I ain't got any." A gruff voice growled. "Ya better keep walkin' if ya know what's good for you." He spoke again looking away from the drunk now. The drunk stared for a moment perplexed as if struggling really hard to think. Then a big smile suddenly spread across his face as if he were pleased with himself he had finally got it.

"Hey I know you!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Black Steel Gajeel." He let out a hiccup. "You're a wizarrrd." He slurred out. "Ya definitely have money." He uttered as he kicked the bolt of Gajeel's boot. "C'mon dragon slayer… jus' share a liddle…"

The slight tap on his boot was just the excuse he was looking for as he clenched his teeth and stood up without any hesitation and fist balled at his sides. He had gotten to his feet so fast that his hood fell away revealing his spiky black mane that was slicked back.

"If you truly knew me… then you'd know to stay away…" He stated darkly between clenched teeth as he turned to face the drunken man slowly. His eyes almost seem to glow evilly as his face was drenched in shadow. The man suddenly began to realize that he might have made a mistake; his face was becoming pale as he realized how big Gajeel was. He was starting to remember something about the iron dragon slayer attacking people… That's right, it had been all over the newspapers. The Phantom Lord guild versus the Fairy Tail guild and Black Steal Gajeel's role in it… Too bad he hadn't thought about it sooner.

Gajeel's hand suddenly became steeled scales as his fingers reached out and grabbed the man by the front collar of his shirt. His steel nails poking holes as he grasped the fabric tightly.

"Wait! Wait!" The drunk began to bellow suddenly sobering up enough to realize how bad this was. His face was visibly terrified now and that only seem to encourage Gajeel as he smirked at the man revealing his fangs. He let out his unique laugh at the man's expense clearly enjoying every second of the man's fear. He found a certain pleasure in terrifying people and especially now. He hadn't had this satisfaction in a while since Phantom Lord was no longer in existence. No more guild members to intimidate and no more jobs of beating up bandits and thugs since he was guildless. Not only that, but he missed the fighting, his last taste of it had been during the battle with Fairy Tail. What a fight that had been though… Gajeel had never faced an opponent like Salamander, who had actually beaten him. Internally he kind of wanted to fight him again just so that he could get a chance to test his limits against the fellow dragon slayer. It had made him feel alive actually… in a way he hadn't in ages.

The memories started to fuel him and he lifted the smaller man up by the collar enough that his feet were off the ground.

Yes… the fight with Salamander had been exciting for him, but in the end he had lost and not only his fight, but also the whole war… and Fairy Tail? They had walked away not only victorious, but as a prize Phantom Lord was extinguished and that wasn't even what angered him the most.

The man was crying now as Gajeel held him in the air looking up at him with an angry crossed brow. He was not smirking now as the memories continued to flood his brain. He suddenly threw the man's back against the wall of the tavern. Holding him there and pushing on him making it hard for him to breath so lost in anger and memories that he didn't even notice the man wet himself.

_It was that damn defiance_. His thoughts spoke out with the images still flooding in like a movie. The first memory was of Salamander refusing to stay down even when Gajeel clearly had the upper hand and then the way he stood when he regained his strength looking down at Gajeel like a devil. The next image was the blond chick, the one that they had started the whole war over, that Heartfelia girl. The determined look on her face as she spited him with her words even after he had kicked the crap out of her. Next was an image of the carrot top with the shades that had tried to save the blond as he had made his escape with her. Then he remembered the marshmallow man who used the odd picture magic, he had also tried to defend her from him and his guild mates, way outnumbered. Then lastly one more memory floated in his mind, this one of the first three he had targeted that had become the catalyst that finally made Fairy Tail fight back. He heard her voice as he strung her up; he hadn't realized she was even conscious.

"They will stop you…" It was all she could manage to say, but something about the arrogance of the beaten girl had irked him enough to make sure she couldn't say another for a while. That was when he left Phantom's symbol on her, his way of branding her as punishment. That last act of defiance made him decide to make her be the one to bear that humiliation. He looked at them one last time after he was finished with his 'little message' to Fairy Tail and he shook his head grimly before leaving to tell Jose what he had done.

None of them had been scared of him; even when he had punished them, beaten them down and taken their dignity. They hadn't even tried to run away and their faces never seem to show the terror he was so use to inflicting. He couldn't understand it. Most everyone in Phantom Lord feared him with the exception of the Element Four whom he respected as strong wizards and Master Jose. But those damn Fairies, every one of them, even down to the smallest had stood up to him, never truly letting him have the satisfaction of their true fear. They cried, bled, screamed and talked smack, but he couldn't seem to catch that frightening look in their eye, even when they seemed like they were done.

After their guildhall had been destroyed, it was like there was no putting out that fire… A flash of the Salamander's angry flames erupted in his mind's eye. In fact… it was their spirit that had intimidated _him,_ if Gajeel was honest with himself. Remembering how he fell at Salamander's hands again… How come they hadn't been scared? The question haunted him, and how is it he had lost?

He pictured the celestial wizard once again and the determined face she had given him, she couldn't even stand. He had tried so hard to make her afraid of him as everyone else was without causing her serious damage. Hell, his guild mates had been shaking just watching his onslaught of attacks on the girl, but she just wouldn't cave and it had made him crazy inside. He went a little too far and if Salamander hadn't stepped in when he did even Gajeel wasn't sure what he would have done to miss Lucy Heartfelia that day. She had had the balls to say she felt sorry for him which for some reason bothered him and he responded by getting more riled up. She also gave him the go ahead to just kill her because she knew Fairy Tail would come after him for her death.

For some reason it was hard to believe her at the time. That any Guild would go so far to actually do that, but at that point he was so fed up with her resistance he just embraced her words with his laughter. Now he knew better, the words she had spoken to him that day were indeed true and he couldn't deny it even if he didn't fully understand. He knew though because when the dust had settled on Phantom's Lord's war with Fairy Tail it was _he_ who had known fear that day, being beaten and watching his master fail. The Fairy Tail guild was stronger, he didn't know why or how, nor did he understand why they hadn't been afraid. But he did know that despite the fact that he wanted to fight them again they weren't to be trifled with.

A bright golden light like the sun falling shines through the heavens casting everything in a blinding glow. Gajeel opened his eyes realizing he had closed them as he remembered the spell Makarav had casted that day. He had never seen anything like it before and it had brought down Jose, something he didn't think was possible. Fairy Law.

The man he held against the wall stared at him with red bloodshot eyes bulging out of fear. He was sobbing and muttering 'pleases' and 'No's' . Gajeel glaring at him finally out of his trance had lost all his fight though, what with all the memories returning and then disappearing just as fast. His grip was becoming slack.

"Gajeel?" A familiar serene voice spoke. Gajeel knew who it belong too, but he also realized it couldn't be her… there was no rain. "Maybe you should put that guy down." She said her tone sounding light almost like she would laugh.

Laugh… Juvia and laughing? The two didn't seem to go hand in hand. She had a very pessimistic personality for as long as he had known her. But when he turned his head to look he couldn't deny that it was her, even though she did look different. For starters she had cut her hair, she also was wearing much different kind of attire then he was use to seeing on her, but mostly her face looked… happier? He was so surprised by her that he slowly let the drunken man slide to the floor without looking and the man took that opportunity to run off shouting 'thank you's' to the sky.

"Rain women? Without the Rain...?" Gajeel choked out. Gajeel didn't really have friends, but Juvia and the other members of the element four had probably been the closest thing. And although he wouldn't admit it, he preferred Juvia's company compared to the others. He respected her strength as a wizard and the rain had never seemed to bother him and she appreciated it in return. She probably was the closest thing to a friend he had considering he had conversed enough with her to know that what stood before him wasn't the same Juvia he had known.

Juvia's serene blue eyes took in the iron dragon slayers appearance. He seemed thinner and his eyes were haggard and bloodshot. He wasn't drunk, but it was clear he had been drinking, she also noticed the bags under his eyes and his whole face seemed sunken in. He wasn't looking as she remembered him despite her worry though she found herself smiling, because in truth she had missed him. Not a lot of people liked Gajeel Redfox, but Juvia considered him her friend simply because he had always accepted her. Being the rain women had made it hard to gain that with people.

"Gaje!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm glad I found you! I had heard you might be around here." Gajeel just turned fully to her now raising a studded brow. He was already surprised by her sudden appearance and the obvious dramatic changes that he hardly heard what she had said. He paused for a moment so he could back up and rewind his thoughts.

"You were lookin' fer me?" was all he could seem to choke out again the statement sending him into mere confusion. Juvia smiled brightly closing her eyes happily, it was so… unusual for her was all Gajeel could think.

"Yea, can we talk? I'll buy you a drink!" She exclaimed her voice light as a feather. He again had to stare at her for a moment before he answered just to get his bearings. His brain was tangled up with so many questions, but the longer he looked at her taking in her new 'better off' appearance the more he felt himself calming. Like a sense of relief washed over him, was he maybe happy to see her too and was he glad to see she was doing well?

He closed his eyes and shook his head and when he opened them a smile showing his fangs graced his lips. He folded his toned arms over his broad chest and for some reason he couldn't seem to stop the smile.

"Why the hell not." He said amused and Juvia just laughed lightly. She really had missed her friend and was glad to see that despite the fact that he was obviously struggling he was at least in one piece.

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you think thus far, I'd appreciate that very much! Next chapter will be posted quickly since it's already written!**


	2. The Rain Women

**So I posted up chapter 2 immediately as promised, maybe 3 tomorrow depending on my progress tonight. So Juvia was more fun than I expected.**

**Recap:**

He closed his eyes and shook his head and when he opened them a smile showing his fangs graced his lips. He folded his toned arms over his broad chest and for some reason he couldn't seem to stop the smile.

"Why the hell not." He said amused and Juvia just laughed lightly. She really had missed her friend and was glad to see that despite the fact that he was obviously struggling he was at least in one piece.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 2 The Rain Women

The two of them had decided to walk to one of the friendlier bars in Magnolia. Gajeel took his seat at a corner table well Juvia went to the bar and came to him holding two drinks, Gajeel's clearly being the one with the metal bolt in it. He silently took it from her hand and she took her seat across from him.

She noticed immediately how content he looked to have the drink, _maybe a little too much_ she thought as she watched him pensively. Gajeel didn't take notice right away as he began to down his drink rather fast, but finally he felt her eyes on him. He glanced over with the corner of his eye as he continued to down the drink and then finally he slammed the large jug down and let out a breath rather animatedly. Juvia bored into him now with her cerulean blue eyes and all Gajeel could think was now _that_ was a look he was used to seeing on her face, not all those odd bright smiles from before. From past experience he also knew when she wore that look there was no way he could tell what she was thinking and that had always kind of bugged him as she didn't seem to have as much trouble reading him. Figuring people out was never his specialty considering he didn't really get close with anyone.

"What is it?" He growled annoyed as he sat with his red eyes glaring at her and his arms folded. Juvia was sitting up straight with her hands clasped in her lap; her drink had been abandoned on the table leaving the condensation from the ice in it to run down the glass. She was completely unfazed by his attitude, she was used to it.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked her tone sounding even and more serious then it had earlier and her gaze on him didn't falter. Gajeel's glare eased up a little as she had surprised him once again with asking about his well-being. He fidgeted a little under her steady gaze, he knew if he lied Juvia would know, she was just… good like that.

"What's it matter to you?" Again her expression didn't change.

"Gajeel. I'm worried about you." He wasn't sure what to say at first, why would she worry about him? He could take care of himself, hadn't he been doing that most of his life after all? Sure he was guildless now, but it wasn't as if he hadn't dealt with that before. He had after Metalicana had abandoned him and he was just a kid back then. No, he didn't need anyone then and he didn't need anyone now and again he couldn't understand why she cared enough to worry. Then again… he kind of felt like maybe he had been worried about her too as he remembered feeling relief when he saw her. Whatever… he didn't really like thinking about all this stuff! He plastered on a smirk for the calm rain women and let out a laugh.

"Worried eh? Trust me sister I can take care of myself. Hell I can eat metal I don't even really need food." The words had just flowed out of his mouth without him really thinking about it.

"So you haven't been eating much?" She suddenly questioned taking in his thinner appearance once again. Gajeel realized what he said may have just made things worst, but again he knew he couldn't really lie to her.

"What did I just say? I'm fine, I can eat scrap metal."

"You must not have a lot of money." She stated flatly, his smirk disappeared at that and he clenched his jaw stubbornly staying quiet. "You haven't been able to get any work." Was all she said next her tone never changing not questioning. Gajeel was getting pissed off, mostly because what she said was true and they both knew it.

"Well of course not!" He replied his voice getting a bit louder out of aggravation. He looked away from her now and down at the table his brow crossed and his jaw still clenched. Juvia continued to speak calmly, nothing he did seem to upset her.

"Why haven't you joined a guild?" Was her next question. He looked up at her with wide disbelieving eyes as if it was obvious.

"Are you kiddin' me? Don't you get it? Nobody wants me in their guild!" He answered clearly getting upset. Juvia didn't budge.

"Why wouldn't they? You're a dragon slayer after all?" Gajeel looked down again calming down a little he almost looked a bit forlorn suddenly which wasn't like him. His voice came out heavily and dripping with darkness.

"It doesn't matter after what I did. To them I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Other than master Jose my name was at the top of the list of people to blame for the fight with Fairy Tail. Don't ya see… it doesn't matter that the charges were dropped my name as a wizard is already tarnished. I can't get in any guild." Juvia finally let her gaze fall off of him as she felt a sadness wash over her and he continued, "I guess this is what I get after startin' a war with those Fairies." She could tell now that he like her, did regret his actions even if he'd never truly admit it out loud and it wasn't because he felt sorry for himself. No, he felt he deserved it.

"Why did we do it?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Gajeel looked up at her, but she was no longer looking at him and now she looked sad.

"Look you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't hurt anyone. Ya just followed your orders. You're not like me… so there ain't no use in gettin teary eyed over it now. As fer me I made my own choices, most of them were Jose'e orders, but hell I even did some things on my own accord." She looked up at him and met his gaze he had a determined look on his face, one she wasn't use to seeing, but it was strangely dark too and it caused a pit to form in her stomach. Was he… punishing himself?

"I let myself be a puppet, just as you did." She replied trying to make her voice sound as determined as his face looked. Gajeel looked away from her not knowing what to say this time. "But I can amend for my mistakes now, just as you can." He looked back up at her not understanding. "That's why I came here looking for you Gajeel."

"I don't understand." Was all he could say, she looked at him seriously.

"I see what your doing to yourself, but doing that won't make anything better for anyone. When I lost my fight with Gray Fullbuster during the battle of Fairy Tail I thought I was done, I was falling to surely what would have been my death… and as I was I felt like maybe it was for the best… but then something happen. He came after me… he saved my life. I couldn't understand it after what I had done to him during our fight and everything we had done to their guild. Then something more amazing happened, the rain stopped and I saw the sun for the first time in my life." Gajeel watched her shocked again he was speechless so she continued. "It was as if I was being given another chance, rather than wallowing in my remorse I stood up and I looked to my beloved Gray and the other Fairy Tail wizards, because it felt like they had paved the path for me. I observed them… they were so different from Phantom Lord, in a good way. I wanted to join them…" Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing at this point he suddenly got to his feet and pointed at her in disbelief.

"YOU wanted to be a Fairy?!" He shouted in utter disbelief, his jaw going slack.

"Not only did I want to." She stood up before him and hiked up her skirt just enough to show him the blue Fairytail insignia on her upper thigh. "I already am one." She felt herself smiling warmly as she said it like she just couldn't help it. She let her skirt fall back down and Gajeel just stared at her without moving almost as if he was a statue. For what felt like the hundredth time that night Juvia had left him speechless. He finally blinked and felt himself kind of just fall back into his chair but his head was looking up at the ceiling almost dazed. He finally stuttered some words out as she stood watching him still with the same smile.

"I just… how… the hell…." Was all he could seem to get out and he let out a heavy breath.

"Part of me doesn't know really… I did help them with an incident. The tower of Heaven." She replied looking down, her eyes looking soft and saddened now. Gajeel practically jumped again at hearing that.

"Tower of Heaven?! Ya mean that whole thing with the corrupted council and the etherion blast?! You were involved in that?!" At this point Juvia might as well of sprouted wings and flew away… it was like every word she said was just crazier than the next.

"Well in a way I guess, I was there at least. I witnessed the etherion blast hit the tower and the lacrima's magic energy shoot to the sky."

"Juvia…!" He broke in, "Yer not makin any sense!?"

"It was because of Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. "They were involved and I went along with them in order to help since I was there."

"Can't those damn Fairy's stay outta trouble?" Gajeel grunted folding his arms. "I swear it's like they get involved in everything." Juvia looked at him and she felt the warm smile come back, but her eyes still looked a bit saddened.

"Yes… they are truly amazing." Gajeel looked up at her and for some reason he smiled a little bit too.

"And yer really one of 'em now huh?" She glanced up at him still smiling and nodded. Suddenly he felt like for once he could actually read her for a change. He could see how truly happy she was even if she felt like she hadn't deserved it, but he knew better. He may have not been the best at understanding people, but he knew the rain women well enough to know she was a genuine good person. He had never seen her so happy and he couldn't help but be glad for her as well. How could a simple guild have brought out such a change in her? Let alone Fairy Tail…

"Gajeel… come with me." She suddenly stated and his smile disappeared and was replaced with a cold look.

"Look if joinin Fairy Tail is what works for you then be my guest… but you know better than that." He couldn't look at her again and it irked him because he wasn't sure why.

"Your right I do. Look at me Gajeel…" But he wouldn't. "You don't need to let darkness consume you, if I learned anything from this guild it is to keep moving forward. If you come with me… you will see." Gajeel began to shake his head he suddenly felt himself getting angry and he still couldn't look at her, he may have not known why, but Juvia did. It was shame. "I will speak to Master Makarov on your behalf and-"

"NO!" Gajeel suddenly jumped up and slammed and iron fist on the table angrily breaking it as all his anger burst fourth from out of nowhere. Juvia had jumped back slightly, but she wasn't afraid of him as everyone else in the bar was. They were all staring at the pair now and the bar was completely silent. Juvia felt like tears might form in her eyes, but she kept them down… She wanted to help him so badly her heart ached, but he didn't seem like he was going to let her.

Gajeel's mind was racing, the rain women made no sense! There was no way he could join Fairy Tail, the whole idea was just nuts! They would never let him join them after what he had done… _Wait_… Let him…? Did he want to join them? His eyes widened a bit. No that can't be it! He was getting so frustrated, but it didn't matter anyways. No guild would have him and he didn't need one!

Suddenly a voice sounded interrupting Gajeel's scattered thoughts.

"I'm calling the authorities! You're going to be paying for that!" It was the bartender. Gajeel's arm finally went back to normal and he realized what he had done, he wasn't sure what to do. He had no money and attacking would only make things worst so maybe it was time to just bail.

"No need. I'll take care of it." Juvia's confident voice suddenly spoke. Gajeel's eyes widened and for some reason he felt a pain in his chest he couldn't explain. He looked over at her as she stared at the bartender across from the bar. She would do that… for him? She didn't notice the shocked expression he gave her and she gracefully walked up to bar to give him money for the damages without a second thought.

Gajeel fell once again back in his chair… suddenly feeling drained and again not knowing why he felt that way. He finally just sat there as the people around him slowly began to go back to their business and he could hear Juvia promising the bartender that they would be leaving right away. He heard the bartender give her a gruff response basically telling her good. He heard her footsteps coming closer and he just stared at the ground until her shoes came into view as she stood before him. He looked up at her with no words and a strange expression she had never seen… he looked lost. She smiled at him as warmly as she could despite how sad she actually felt for him inside. She wanted to comfort him somehow, but it was Gajeel. He would never allow it, so instead,

"You ready to go Black Steel?" A small smile creeped up on his lips, not his usual smirk, but his eyes seemed to reflect sadness if only for a second and he stood up, now he was looking down at her.

"C'mon rain women." His smile grew revealing his fangs. "Let's get the hell outta this place."

* * *

**Thanks for reading please give review and let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Levy McGarden

**So this chapter is longer because I wanted to make sure it ended at an appropriate spot… So the next one might be shorter… which I apologize for in advance. That is if your like me and your prefer longer chapters I guess. Finally Levy appears if you hadn't guessed by the title already.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"You ready to go Black Steel?" A small smile creeped up on his lips, not his usual smirk, but his eyes seemed to reflect sadness if only for a second and he stood up, now he was looking down at her.

"C'mon rain women." His smile grew revealing his fangs. "Let's get the hell outta this place."

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 3 Levy McGarden

Gajeel and Juvia had decided to take a short walk out in the cool night before parting ways. Nothing else super significant came up, instead Juvia seem to go on a spree about some Fairy Tail ice mage whom she appeared to be _obsessed_ with. Gajeel only half listened, he found it kind of annoying, but part of him wondered if she was only doing it to lighten the mood. Before they parted she reached up and rested a hand on his shoulder well she held her umbrella with the other. She met his eyes with a small smile on her lips, one he was more familiar with seeing. He stood back his mouth slightly open waiting for her to speak, but then a raindrop hit his nose. He looked to the sky well Juvia's hand still rested on his shoulder. Gray contrasting clouds brightened the once clear dark purple and blue star littered sky and the rain began to fall. He looked back at her now and he knew that it was because of her as he caught her eye again.

"Please take care of yourself." She said calmly and he matched her smile with his own tiny one. Without another word she turned away from him and began to walk her path leaving the rain with him. He watched her retreating form, her staying dry due to her umbrella, but him slowly becoming soaked as he stood there. Finally he turned away and looked back to the sky.

Gajeel never minded the rain; it brought back old memories of his childhood with Metalicana. He looked down at the puddles forming on the ground as the rain poured down on him and he ran a hand through his slick hair causing water to slide off of it. _Why do I gotta be thinking about that now? _He thought to himself. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his now soaked pants and began to wander aimlessly, he had nowhere to go. He had lost his apartment because he could no longer pay rent. Any money he had saved up was lost to fines from the council after the battle with Fairy Tail. What was left he had spent mostly on alcohol and it hadn't been much anyways. The council had drained him and now that he couldn't find work he was basically screwed when it came to money, but he kind of just shrugged it off. There wasn't anything he could do about it at the immediate moment and so he didn't want to waste time dwelling on it. Instead he figured he'd just find somewhere to sit and rest for the night as he continued to wander down the streets in the rain that night.

* * *

The sun was just barely above the horizon the next morning when Levy McGarden awoke from her bed. She shot up quickly her light blue hair all disheveled in her face as she let out a small yawn and stretched her stick like arms above her head. She glanced out the window lazily, a few gold rays of sun poked through and her eyes brightened suddenly more awake with a smile. Remembering today was the day one of the books she had been waiting for was being released finally made her practically leap out of bed to get ready for the day. She knew if she hurried she could be done and out the door before Jet and Droy showed up looking for her and then she could have the whole day to read! Not that she minded her fellow teammates, but once in a while it was nice to just have some alone time with her books.

Her room kind of looked like a library threw up in it, her floor was covered in piles of books, parchments and quills thrown all over, some open, some stacked some discarded. Trying to get ready had kind of become a game for Levy as she quickly would leap from one patch of floor to the next laughing at herself as she did so trying not to step on anything. She realized she needed to go through her mini library and organize things once again soon, _but not today!_ She thought as she finally reached her tiny bathroom.

She showered quickly and towel dried her azure hair then stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She grabbed one of the hair ties she had hanging on a rack next to her sink and proceeded to tie her hair up in her usual way to keep her messy bangs out of her face. Once she had fixed her hair she stopped and paused to gaze at her reflection. She slowly ran a hand over her temple, _looks like there won't be any scars._ Her thoughts rang and for whatever reason this caused her to smile at herself in the mirror, she couldn't seem to help her excitement. She shook her head and left the mirror to finish her routine and before she knew it she was bounding down the stairs of the Fairyhills dorm before any of the other girls had woken up.

Levy was about to run out the door when it suddenly opened as she approached and she was sure to put on the breaks. She didn't want to run into the person but she wondered to herself who it could possibly be this early.

It was Juvia Loxar who had come in, Fairytail's brand new member and one of the former Element Four from Phantom Lord. Juvia was holding a small box in her arms of what looked like… well some kind of odd white cloth dolls? Levy wasn't sure why, but she smiled at the taller blue haired mage.

"Juvia! I almost ran right into you! Are you moving into Fairyhills?" Juvia looked down at Levy surprised by not only her friendly demeanor, but she wasn't sure who she was either and so she smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, have I met you already?" Levy's eyes widened and she suddenly felt like an idiot, _I gotta stop doing that to new members_. She inwardly sighed at herself and laughed awkwardly with an apologetic smile at Juvia.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed embarrassment evident in her voice as she scratched her head. "I'm sorry! I was there when Master Makarov introduced you, but we haven't properly met." Her smile changed back to a bright one, "I'm Levy McGarden, member of Team Shadow Gear." She said proudly.

Shadow Gear… that sounded familiar to Juvia. _Wait was she the one Gajeel… _Juvia cut off her own thought as she smiled warmly at the short wizard.

"Nice to meet you! I'm so happy to have joined Fairy Tail and to answer your question, yes! I am going to be moving in here."

"Oh that's great!" Levy exclaimed excitedly not missing a beat and truly looking happy to meet a new wizard. "Ya know I read some things about you actually. You're a pretty talented wizard." Juvia felt herself blush and the worst part was she hadn't heard anything about Levy- well except maybe something not so great involving a certain iron dragon slayer… she wasn't sure if it was her. Either way she couldn't return the kind compliment and the girl was so friendly that she wished she could.

"Well nothing embarrassing hopefully. I really hope all be of use to Fairy Tail." She replied modestly looking away from Levy as the words left her mouth. Levy noticed the water mage take on a slight sadness and she could see that it was guilt that had gathered in her eyes and Levy wanted to ease it. She reached out her small hand and rested it on Juvia's forearm as she was still holding the box. Juvia looked to the small hand and then to Levy's face, her light brown eyes reflected an earnest understanding. It was a kindness Juvia hadn't been expecting.

"I know you will be. We're lucky to have you." She stated sincerely and Juvia couldn't help but smile warmly back as the small gesture had moved her eyes to become a bit glossy. Levy's smile broadened and she took her hand back and put them on her hips. "And just so ya know, if you ever need a good book to read, I'm your girl! I've got more then I know what to do with! I'm actually on my way out right now, but once you are settled in don't be afraid to visit my room!" Juvia just nodded, words weren't really coming to her at the moment, as she still felt a bit emotional. "Great!" Levy cheered and she went to the door out. "Well I'll see you at the guild Juvia! Bye!" and she waved. Juvia waved back and then the small girl disappeared out the door leaving Juvia to stare at it in bewilderment.

She felt a reminiscing feeling building in her stomach. She had felt it before after the fight with Gray when she saw the sun for the first time and also again after her and Lucy had done a unison raid against one of the members of Trinity Raven. It warmed her up inside and she felt so… happy, to the point where she could cry. _So this is what it is to be a Fairy Tail wizard?_ She thought, _it's the greatest feeling in the world_.

* * *

Levy walked at a steady upbeat pace as she made her trip away from Fairyhills and into Magnolia, but it wasn't long before she realized she should probably slow down at least a little. The sky was now a tinted blue purple with a little pink as the sun ascended into the heavens. It was really quite a beautiful morning so Levy forced herself to slow down a little to enjoy it. The streets seemed a little damp, but there was no sign of humidity in the air, if anything the morning felt a little cool and crisp for her taste_. I guess it rained last night_, she thought to herself realizing she hadn't heard any of it because of how good she slept. She had been so excited about that book! She had gone to bed early rather than staying up late into the morning hours reading as she normally would. But that was also why she needed to pace her walk rather than full out sprint there, as she wanted too. The store wouldn't be open until seven and she had been so excited that she had got ready a little _too_ fast. Even with the small run in with Juvia she had still manage to leave the dorm earlier than she should have.

She let her thoughts float back to the water mage and how she had looked before she left. It was plainly obvious she felt guilty about her time in Phantom Lord. Levy shook her head as she walked; Makarov obviously trusted her though, maybe because he had heard from Erza about how she had helped their team during the Tower of Heaven incident. Juvia seemed harmless enough to her, even if she had been part of Phantom. She could tell that she had meant what she said about doing right by Fairy Tail and she was looking forward to when Lucy would return to hear more about what had actually happen. No, if anything Levy was just glad to have another member and a potential new friend, Juvia would soon see for herself that Fairy Tail wouldn't hold the past against her. Sure, the group was a bit overbearing for new members what with the constant brawls and just overall craziness; which Levy herself stayed out of because she wasn't one for confrontation, but they were accepting and loyal. They were a family and she was very proud of her guild.

She smiled to herself as she thought about them lost in her own little world wandering along the sidewalk hands cupped behind her back. At that point she had basically stopped paying attention to her surroundings just walking the path to the store without any thought of it because she had done it so many times.

She didn't notice as she rounded the corner at first so lost in thought and staring at the ground in front of her until something odd came into the corner of her eye. She looked up suddenly seeing what looked like… a boot hanging out onto the sidewalk from an alleyway up ahead. Her eyes widened as she realized that it wasn't just a boot, but there was part of a leg too, it was a person! She felt her heart stop for a moment realizing the person must have been lying on the ground, worrying that someone could be seriously hurt she began to sprint towards it. As she neared the alley she let herself slide into view of it,

"Are you okay?!" She questioned hastily jumping fourth with hands out, but what she saw just threw her into a more severe state of panic. She felt a terrible sickening feeling wash over her whole being as all the color in her face began to drain out. She was frozen in place in pure terrified shock as she stared at the person she had found in the alleyway. She really couldn't bring herself to move with the exception of the sudden severe trembling that had taken over her small body. _What…? No…. It can't be him…_ Her thoughts echoed in clear denial, she wanted to believe that if she closed her eyes and reopened them that the image she saw before her would be gone. That none of it had been real, but deep down in her sinking heart she knew it was. She could never forget that face or any other feature about that man… not after what he had done to her and her team.

It was Black Steel Gajeel the iron dragon slayer who lay in the alleyway and even though he didn't look the same as he did that day, there was no denying that, that was who it was. Luckily for Levy he appeared to be asleep and as she stared at him every fiber of her being was screaming to run as fast as she could far away from him, but she just couldn't. Her feet were just planted and all she could do was take in his appearance with wide doe like eyes, mouth open and heart pounding.

The large man was laying flat on his back arms and legs sprawled out, his heavily pierced face was facing the sky. The more she looked at him the more she realized he looked a lot less scary than she remembered, or maybe it had just been because of all the nightmares she had had about him had made him seem much more ferocious than he actually was? Or was it that he didn't seem to be… doing well? He was skinnier; she knew this because she did remember what he looked like when he had attacked her. He had been much thicker… but of course his large towering height hadn't changed as she saw how much room his sprawled out body took up in the small alleyway. The other obvious difference was his clothing, he was wearing a tan tattered vest leaving his less broad, but still toned chest exposed as it huffed up and down. She watched him for a moment trying to gather her bearings, her eyes automatically moving to his right shoulder. The Phantom Lord mark was gone and for some reason she felt herself let out a shaky hollow breathe at seeing it no longer on his dark skin. She felt a tad calmer now, but she still couldn't seem to move, but she realized that he, Gajeel, the man who had hurt her and then haunted her dreams was... truly defeated.

He looked like a bum as he lay there, she even began to notice how sunken in his face looked making his cheekbones more prominent. The clothing, the fact that he was sleeping there, the more she took it all in the more she felt her courage returning. Some monster he was, he was nothing to her now. He was guildless and probably broke… he had nothing. There was no reason for Levy to fear a man like that, not anymore.

Her eyes hardened and she finally felt her limbs move as she stood up straight staring hard at him angrily. She felt her small hands ball up, her nails digging into her palms slightly as a wave of anger overtook her all directed at the sleeping man.

_He deserves this!_ Her thoughts screamed out, but for some reason the anger she felt towards him did nothing to ease her. She felt… kind of empty all the sudden… she wasn't sure why. Her tense angry body eased up and her eyes drifted to the man's face. His eyes were shut peacefully; his face looked calm and relaxed nothing like she had seen on that day. It was almost like he was another person the way he looked right then. She never imagined she would see him as anything other than a monster, but now… she didn't know what to view him as, but she knew she wasn't scared of him at that moment well he was sleeping.

Her brow furrowed as she stared at him… and she closed her eyes. Memories of that night were flooding back to her… she wanted to be angry. She was forcing them back, something she didn't normally do… it had been too painful, but after seeing what Gajeel had been reduced too she felt her anger fading. She didn't want that… she wanted to stay angry and to hate him… but instead all she could seem to feel towards him now was pity. She felt frustration consuming her and it made her ache. Why? Why should she feel sorry for him? She shook her head angrily. _Stupid… What is wrong with me?!_ _If anything he got off easy!_ But Levy knew it just wasn't in her nature, she didn't like to fight or spite people… she felt herself let out a long breath.

Well if she couldn't bring herself to be angry anymore than she could at least forget about him entirely. She could walk away from Gajeel now and he would no longer have any kind of power over her. He would no longer haunt her dreams and he would just be _gone_.

Levy opened her eyes and gave the iron dragon slayer one last look over taking in everything about him. _I hope I never have to see you again._ She thought, but for some reason she felt a pit in her stomach form. A determined look graced her features and she suddenly turned away from him and slowly began to walk away. Now... she was unsure if she even wanted to go to the bookstore… all the excitement she had felt… was gone.

* * *

**Levy seems like such a nice optimistic outgoing person, I wish I could be her friend! I felt bad ruining her day… with Gajeel, but at the same time I secretly loved it…**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, I enjoyed writing this chapter soooo much!**


	4. Master Makarov

**First notes to my reviewers at the bottom, but also I wanted to support my friend, pen name CrimsonWolfKo who has also began writing some Fairy Tail fanfictions. She has posted up one so far and is working on another! Check it out!**

**A shorter Chapter, but it had to be done that way!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Levy opened her eyes and gave the iron dragon slayer one last look over taking in everything about him. _I hope I never have to see you again._ She thought, but for some reason she felt a pit in her stomach form. A determined look graced her features and she suddenly turned away from him and slowly began to walk away. Now... she was unsure if she even wanted to go to the bookstore… all the excitement she had felt… was gone.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 4 Master Makarov

There was an aching pain in Gajeel's head and he could feel light shining on his closed eyelids trying to seep through them. It was annoying…he slowly opened his eyes, remembering he was in alleyway as the tops of buildings and clotheslines came into view. He could only see a small patch of bluing sky and of course a ray of sun had come through that small patch landing right on his face. He could hear some slight footsteps and a familiar scent he shot up suddenly. Last night his clothes had gotten so wet that he had changed into some beat up clothes he found so he could sleep more comfortably… what little sleep he was able to get at least.

His head was hurting from the lack of it, but he was more concerned with the person he could hear right by the alleyway. He jumped to his feet teeth clenching and he slowly stepped out of the alleyway. He glanced over to the right and saw a petite body, a girl with her back to him as she slowly walked away. She was only a few feet away and she hadn't heard him at all. She had blue untamed hair tied up with a hair tie, her skin was a smooth ivory, but the thing he recognized the most about her was_… she is so damn small_. It was her just as knew it was from the scent… the girl he had beaten and strung up from Fairy Tail. He couldn't possibly forget her even if he wanted too and he didn't. He wanted to remember her for some reason, maybe as a reminder to himself of what he had done, another way of punishing himself. As she stood before him unaware that he was watching her, he couldn't believe how tiny she actually was as if he had forgotten that about her. He felt it… guilt seeping into him.

It had been really easy to hurt her, not that her teammates hadn't tried to stop him, but he had the advantage of surprise. Once he had gotten a hold of her… they hadn't been much. He had gone for her first thinking she'd be the easiest out of three once he had chosen them to be his targets. Not only that, but something about her had pissed him off.

After he had all but destroyed their guild he kept watch on the Fairy Tail members to see how they would react as ordered. He wanted to be sure they were upset and furious enough to attack Phantom back, it was part of the plan after all. They needed to be angry enough to strike Phantom back and although the members were definitely heartbroken, they didn't retaliate. It hadn't been enough and Gajeel knew he needed to do something else… he needed to strike harder… it was going to take a much bolder move to make Makarov act and that's when he had made up his mind on how he was going to. He just needed to figure out who it was going to be.

He had been watching members of the rival guild all day and he had noticed a certain three that seem to hang together, two guys and a girl. What bothered him about these particular three was their attitude. Well most members of the guild seemed completely forlorn and angry about what he had done to their guild, these three, especially the girl, seem to have their sprits up despite the damage. It had bothered him for some reason… he wanted them all to be broken and so he had decided to follow those three that night.

It had been almost on a whim when he decided to attack them, but he was angry and it was only growing the more he watched them. She hadn't acted defeated or even worried and her two teammates who were obviously enamored with her were trying to do the same despite the fact that they seemed angry at times.

Gajeel had listened to them chat as they walked together that night away from their destroyed guild and he had heard them mention that they would be spending the night together just in case… _That won't save you_. Gajeel thought as he watched them, he had made up his mind, positive now that they would be the ones to make Fairy Tail attack. He waited for his opportunity, he knew if he went for the girl the other two wouldn't be able to stop him and as soon as they seemed distracted enough practically falling over themselves over something she had said he went into action.

He shook his head out of the memories not wanting to remember how he'd gotten her, how they had tried to fight without hitting her. How he'd beaten them up, how she had screamed and fought back. Quite honestly she had been the fiercest of the three, but at that point he had already had the upper hand and physically overpowered her before she could stop him.

Looking at her now he really wished he had never seen her before, he wished she was some girl he didn't know, but he had even learned her name since his act was public knowledge. Levy McGarden, why did he have to see her now… Had she seen him? He sure as hell hoped she hadn't for many reasons, but the more he stared at her the more he kind of wanted to-

He reached out a gloved hand suddenly, surprising himself with the action, his mouth had opened as well as if he was going to speak. _What the hell?! Why would I…. What could I possibly say to her anyways!? What am I thinkin' I must be losing my freakin' mind! _His thoughts screamed not allowing any words to come out. Instead he just watched her walk away thinking it would be for the best if he left that girl the hell alone. Not understanding at all why he had thought trying to talk to her would ever be a good idea and as she went, the distance getting further between them all he could think was, _so small._

* * *

Juvia stood before Makarov's door, arms stiffly at her side and hands were balled into tense shaking fist. She was nervous, but she knew she couldn't back down. After seeing Gajeel last night she knew that he was not only broke, but he was deliberately trying to send himself into hell. She couldn't let him do that even though he didn't want her help. He was her friend and probably the only one she had from her former life; she couldn't stand by and let him slowly deteriorate. No, if he wouldn't listen to her… maybe someone else would make him come around? She knew it was a lot to ask of the old man and that was why she was so nervous. After what Gajeel had done to Fairy Tail the idea of asking Makarov to help him was actually ludicrous really and if it had been any other guild she was in.. she wouldn't have even bothered. But this was Fairy Tail, the one guild that could seem to find hope no matter what the circumstances. The positive thinking gave her the courage and she brought her fist to pound lightly on the door.

"Come in." She heard the old man's voice call through the door. She swallowed and then put on a determined face. She wouldn't turn her back on Gajeel… even if meant risking her place in Fairy Tail by asking for such a favor. She opened the door and stepped inside. Makorav sat at his desk looking over some paperwork he was muttering to himself as he did so, something about 'destruction of property'. Juvia waited patiently, her hands together in front of her and still standing stiffly due to her nerves until he finally looked up at her.

"Council is always breathing down my neck even when they have their own troubles to worry about." His raspy old voice stated and he sighed. Juvia stood quietly, but she was a bit surprised about the small rant and her mouth was open like she was going to speak , but she didn't. He took in her appearance and spoke to cut her off just in case she was going to comment on what he had said. "What troubles you, child?"

Could he really tell she was distressed and had he just called her child? It took her off guard, but she regained her composure as Gajeel's face popped up in her mind and how he had looked.

"Well you see sir-"

"Don't call me sir! Master or gramps even… heck even Master Makorav if you're the formal type, but not sir." He interrupted sternly. Juvia just blinked and then regained her composure.

"Oh okay… well master then." Juvia started slowly trying to work up her nerve still "I need your help… or I have a friend who does." She had been looking down and her hands started wringing together nervously, but she looked back at him sadly. He had a hard serious face and for some reason she felt like he knew who she was referring to already. The question was would he do it?

* * *

Seeing Levy that day had left Gajeel in a not so great place mentally. He wasn't sure what to do with himself as dark guilty thoughts began to cloud his head. He had begun to meander through the streets of Magnolia in the opposite direction he had seen her go as if trying to avoid seeing her ever again, or any of the Fairy Tail wizards for that matter. She had really thrown him for a loop for some reason and she didn't even know it. It had bothered him enough that even his stubborn brain had figured out he was guilt ridden and he really hated admitting that even to himself. He hadn't bothered to change back into his clothes or do much of anything really. He had walked for a while as if trying to get as much distance from Levy as he possibly could. Why did he have to feel so bad about it and especially after seeing her in the flesh… no longer just in his memories?

He had wandered on for a good three hours and the streets were now full of people going about their normal workday and the sun had gotten much higher in the sky. Gajeel didn't care for it, he didn't want to be around any people especially now and he had also gotten hungry. He finally took in his surroundings seeing how far he had actually gone. He recognized what part of town he was in and he realized he wasn't far away from where Phantom Lord's guildhall had been before it moved to attack Fairy Tail. He felt himself automatically start walking there, he wanted something to distract him enough so that he could just stop thinking about her.

It took a while, but he had finally managed to stumble upon the hole where Phantom's guildhall had been. It was nothing, but ruble and left over foundation and he began to stumble around it, there was no life anywhere. He found a shaded part of ruble and began to sort through it looking for metal and iron he could chew on. He was there for a while at least before he heard tiny footsteps and caught wind of a scent he had only caught one other time before. When Fairy Tail had striked Phantom back because of what he had done.

* * *

**Soooo you all know what scene happens next, I didn't want to write what was in the show…**

**Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate some feedback so please review! Again this was very fun- mostly Gajeel's part, even though I was mean to him. Makarov is an intimidating character to write BTW IMHO, i didn't get much into him in this chapter, he will have some more later.**

**To/for my reviewers:**

**Deborahpflover: **Thanks I'm very happy you enjoy it so far, thanks for the feedback. About Juvia after seeing some of sub I realized Juvia speaks in third person a lot, whereas in the English she's only done it maybe in two lines so far… that's why I made a point mentioning the differences in the first chapter-I mainly had her mind so I'm just going off what I've seen so I apologize, thanks for bearing with me!

**Medley Nightfallen: **You guessed right about Makerov, but mostly just named the chapter off of him since he makes an appearance. I don't really get too much into his head in the chapter- little more later! Thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you are enjoying it!

**Tetsryu: **I'm glad you like what I have so far and I hope you will continue to like any other Fairy Tail stuff I post up when the time comes! Thanks for letting me know you like it.


	5. Mirajane Strauss

**So I decided to post this one quick since I made some more progress tonight. Another shout out to my pal CrimsonWolfKo, who should be posting up something new tonight as well!**

**A longer Chapter again, but that's just how it worked out I guess. So I hope you guessed from the last chapter that it was Master Makerav who found Gajeel so that he could ask him if he wanted to join Fairy Tail- so pretty much the scene that happens in the show. Which btw the English dub has yet to get to…**

* * *

**Recap:**

It took a while, but he had finally managed to stumble upon the hole where Phantom's guildhall had been. It was nothing, but ruble and left over foundation and he began to stumble around it, there was no life anywhere. He found a shaded part of ruble and began to sort through it looking for metal and iron he could chew on. He was there for a while at least before he heard tiny footsteps and caught wind of a scent he had only caught one other time before. When Fairy Tail had striked Phantom back because of what he had done.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 5 MiraJane Strauss

Levy was sitting at the bar in the newly renovated guild with a book open and her gale force reading glasses on. A perfectly normal Levy thing to do, an image you'd expect to see if you knew her; except… she didn't appear to actually be reading it upon closer inspection by a certain flaxen haired barmaid, Mirajane the guild sweetheart. No, Levy sat instead with her elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand at an angle. There was the guise of the book being open right in front of her, the glasses and even her hair was tied up so it wouldn't get in her face… but her eyes were up, not in the book and the glasses had actually slid to the end of her nose lazily so she wasn't looking though them. She seemed completely out of it as her light gold brown eyes looked dazed.

It was definitely unusual for her Mira thought as she compared it to Cana, if she didn't drink or Gray, if he didn't strip. Normally nothing could really keep the tiny blue haired mage from enjoying her books and she normally was able to focus on them even when all hell was breaking lose around her in the rowdy guild. Actually it took a lot to break Levy's concentration when she was reading, she was an expert at blocking everything out.

_Something's wrong here. _Mira's thoughts echoed and she had to find out. She approached Levy from the other side of the bar, but Levy didn't notice, clearly off orbiting some other planet. Mira smiled to herself thinking that she looked cute.

"Are you daydreaming about a certain special someone?!" Mira chided not being able to help herself, mistaking Levy's daze as possibly a love sick one. This comment definitely snapped Levy out of her trance causing her little form to jump a bit in her seat with a squeak and her glasses fell off her face.

"Wha-What?!" She quipped.

"Well… you seem to be enjoying something other than your book for a change! What are you- or should I say _who_ are thinking about?" Mira asked stifling a laugh at Levy's reaction. Oh Levy had been thinking about someone all right, he had been stuck on her mind all morning, but she was not enjoying it.

"Do you really have to ask?" She asked Mira with a hopeless sigh, but this just made Mira even more curious and she just laughed lightly.

"Well now I definitely have to know! Have you finally got your eye on someone? Oh Jet and Droy will be crushed!" Levy was cradling her head in her hands as Mira spoke. The transformation wizard hadn't quite gotten it right, actually it was quite the opposite. Levy felt her face sinking with each word Mira said. _I wish it was some crush I was thinking about instead of that man…_ She couldn't help it, but ever since she had seen Gajeel that morning she kept seeing him pop up in her mind. The whole scene playing over and over on repeat and it was frustrating, because it was keeping her from enjoying her day. If anything it made her feel a little sick in her stomach, she wanted him to be out of her life and her head.

"Well I'm waiting!" Mira broke her thoughts and she was still smiling happily. Levy glanced at her worriedly, should she tell Mira she had seen Gajeel? She definitely didn't want to go around telling everyone, most of the guild would over react and probably go looking for the dragon slayer to start trouble. She didn't want that, not on her account even if Gajeel deserved it. Jet and Droy were out of the question, but Mira… She knew she could trust her with serious matters and her best friend Lucy wasn't around to console her. Plus Lucy may have not been the best choice anyways because of what Gajeel had done to her as well. She would be biased… _wait who cares!_ Levy realized she herself should be biased after what he had done so why was she worried about that? She was getting confused and she glanced at Mira clearly distressed. Mira saw the look and now her face looked concerned realizing it was something more serious.

"What's wrong?" She said softly, but clearly worried.

"Mira… please don't say anything." Levy said softly her voice quiet now. She looked at the table sadly with her hand resting on the open book in front of her. Mira's eyes softened a little and she rested her hand over Levy's making Levy look into her dark blue eyes.

"You have my word Levy." Was all she said her voice nurturing, but Levy still looked uneasy, her eyes looked away from Mira's. She held a breath, but suddenly the words just came out fast as she exhaled, before she was even ready.

"I ran into Gajeel Redfox this morning!" She was panting slightly for a few seconds after she said it. Mira's face looked dark all of the sudden, her eyes became wide with either fear or anger, Levy couldn't tell. Levy's brow furrowed worriedly with a frown wondering if she had made the right choice. Mira's hand still rested on hers and after a pause she felt it squeeze hers tensely. Mira's voice came out cold and deadly serious.

"Are you okay?" Levy looked down at the question.

"Well… yes. I'm here and not strung up to some tree, right?" Levy's sad attempt to lighten the mood with the dark joke just made the energy between them stiffer.

"Levy…" Mira said and Levy looked back into her blue eyes. "Did he try to talk to you?"

"No!" Levy cried hastily seeing where this could potentially be going. "He didn't even see me actually." She felt Mira's tense hand ease up and she scratched her cheek with her other hand. She let herself laugh nervously and planted on a weak smile. "It's kind of funny…" Mira looked really worried as she waited for Levy to continue. "He was sleeping." She finished.

Mira jumped at that, shock taking over her features, her hand now leaving Levy's and going to her hips. Her face looked at Levy's sternly. Levy avoided her gaze still smiling weakly and nervous.

"Sleeping!? He should be rotting in a cell!" Levy stole a glance back at Mira nervously unsure if she should say what she was thinking next. "He got off easy and now he's still roaming around… it's ridiculous!" Mira finished furiously she folded her arms, her eyes looking off angrily. Levy mustered her courage, but she did it cautiously. She didn't want to upset Mira anymore than she already had.

"Well… that's the thing though… I'm not so sure he did get off easy." Mira glanced back at Levy who was avoiding looking at her back. Mira was biting the inside of her cheek.

"What do you mean Levy?" She asked sounding stern.

"Well… He wasn't exactly doing well." The words came out softly and she was staring down at her small hands, she looked forlorn. Mira watched her with an eyebrow raised and she looked perplexed for a moment as she tried to understand Levy's position. Levy could feel her eyes on her, but she couldn't move she suddenly felt as though she was being judged.

"Tell me about it." Were the barmaid's next words and Levy winced at the response still refusing to look at Mira.

"He looked sickly and his clothes were rags… he was sleeping in an alleyway." She finished turning her head to the left to stare off sadly as she remembered the man who had attacked her and what he had been reduced too. Mira watched Levy with a hard stare and noticed how she avoided looking at her. Mira could feel herself inwardly cheering that Gajeel was receiving some kind of punishment after what he had done, but as she looked at Levy she was beginning to understand. Maybe if she had seen the iron dragon slayer for herself she'd be feeling the same and less content about it. _I doubt it though… _she thought.

"You pitied him." She said more as a statement than a question. Levy's head snapped back at Mira her eyes full of confusion and sadness, it made Mira pain to see her like that. She softened her dark blue eyes as Levy looked at her almost pleading for help.

"What is wrong with me Mira?" She questioned the barmaid desperately. "What kind of weak person feels sorry for their attacker?" She added clenching her teeth at the end and squinting like she was trying to keep back tears. Mira felt a sad but warm smile grace her lips and she could feel her eyes shine as she could see how much Levy was struggling internally. She reached out with both hands this time and wrapped them both around Levy's smaller hands.

"You feel that way because you are strong Levy, it is not a weakness." Levy matched her eyes, both of the wizards had tears that threatened to come out, but didn't. "It's much harder to be forgiving than it is to stay angry." Mira said her smile still warm. Levy looked at her, so confused and sad, she slipped her hands out of Mira's grasp.

"I don't forgive him! I just…"

"Can't seem to hate him." Levy looked back at Mira shocked, that she had said it. "If it had been anyone else you saw in such need of help you probably would have helped them." Mira stated smiling, knowing Levy well enough, her tone soft and sincere. "It probably upset you that you couldn't help, because it was him." Levy looked down, how could that possibly make her strong? She didn't get it. "See Levy that's why you are resilient. Even after what he did to you, you still hold compassion in your heart towards everyone, including him. He couldn't beat you in the end, if anything it sounds like he let you beat him." Levy was so shocked a tear fell down her cheek. Mira suddenly reached over and hugged the tiny girl as best as she could from over the bar. "Just don't blame yourself for him." She whispered as she hugged the teary eyed Levy. Then she let Levy go and looked at her at arms length. "And please don't cry! It doesn't suit you!" Levy smiled now at Mira, her face slightly red, but her eyes glossy and thankful. How had Mira understood so well what she was feeling, even better than she had herself?

"Thank you Mira." She choked out shakily, Mira just winked at her back brightly.

"That's what friends are for!" Levy just nodded with a laugh her tears drying.

"Maybe it's time I go see if those two teammates of mine have picked out a job for us yet!" Levy announced feeling more like herself again as she jumped down from her bar stool. Mira was pleased to see she had helped ease Levy's troubles, but a thought struck her. Levy grabbed her glasses and book and was about to run off when Mira reached out grabbing the tiny girl's elbow.

"Hey, but if the day ever comes when you are thinking about Mr. right you better come to me first!" Levy laughed nervously at Mira's innocent smile, her eye twitched.

"Yea okay! I doubt that will happen anytime soon!" Mira let her go and closed her eyes happily and tilted her head.

"Ya never know!" She chanted.

* * *

Gajeel stepped out of the mist heavy motel bathroom wearing nothing, but his boxer shorts and a towel draped around his neck to keep his water heavy hair from dripping all over the floor. He stepped in front of the full-length mirror on the door not looking into it and attempted to towel dry his soaked strands roughly not wanting to sleep with it so wet. After he was finished his mass of jet black hair stuck out in all directions some of the long streaks hanging around his face all the way down to his torso. His red eyes shifted to the side and he stole a glance at himself in the mirror noticing how despite how toned he still was his muscle mass had shrunk. He realized he looked like shit, but at least he was clean and he could get some good sleep now that he had a bed.

Gajeel scowled and then made his way over to the twin bed and sat on the edge of it. He let his elbows land on his knees and his head fall into his large rough hands, running one hand across the side of his face and then though his damp hair to scratch his scalp slowly.

_Is this a good idea?_ He wondered to himself as a memory of his talk with Makarov from earlier that day returned into his mind. After he had taken the tiny man's hand agreeing to join his guild, Fairy Tail of all places, Makarov had started briefing him almost immediately. He told Gajeel he had a mission for him already that only he could do. It was personal and secretive, but he would pay him handsomely for it. The other issues had been that it was highly dangerous and risky for both Makarov and Gajeel. Risky to Makarov because he would be putting all of his faith into Gajeel, trusting him and Gajeel would be at risk, because he'd basically be a double agent. Gajeel was only too anxious to start after hearing that. He really wanted to get back to work and it sounded right up his ally. He knew he was good at playing the crooked guy… since he was a crooked guy sort of. Not only did he just want to do it, but he also knew that the mission was a test for him from Makarov. If he could pull it off and he didn't betray the old man, then his intentions would be clear. Whether he meant to cause Fairy Tail more harm or remain true.

No, he was done with those days after what it had left him with, not even just the being broke part either. The guilt and fear, the worst part was there wasn't really a fix for these feelings… he realized he might always burden them, but he didn't have to let them consume his whole being. Juvia's words floated back into his head, _"I see what you're doing to yourself, but doing that won't make anything better for anyone."_. _Maybe the rain women had been right_, he admitted in his head, but he still scowled at himself for thinking it.

Either way he hadn't really had any choice, but to take the old man's offer or to sit there and continue to do nothing. He would have just went on existing in darkness, which was a waste when he could be putting his skills to use by working and fighting instead. Not only that, but Makarov had given him a hefty upfront payment for the job he'd be taking on, just enough to get him back on his feet. Gajeel was really grateful that the old man had done that even though he hated admitting that as well. He was also pretty pumped about the mission despite how weary he felt, he had told Makarov he wanted to start immediately. Makarov had shrugged him off though, basically telling him to get cleaned up, rested up and to settle any other affairs. Then he could come in to officially join the guild and get the run down on the mission he was to start.

Gajeel found himself smirking as he swung his legs up on the bed and then he laid back with his hands behind his head, not bothering to use the covers. He stared at the ceiling thinking about what the job would require of him and how his magic, strength and wits would all be put to the test… _sounds like a lot of fun._ The more he thought about it in his excitement the heavier his eyelids were becoming, the thoughts drifting into dreams.

It had been a while since he _really_ slept, but of course that was when a familiar face appeared in his mind causing his eyes to snap back open. It had been that girl's face, Levy McGarden… She was still on his mind apparently unwilling to leave without him realizing it, probably because of his run in with her that morning. In the picture he had dreamed she had her eyes closed, her face was bruised, bloodied and it was obvious she had been strung up based on how her head and hair hung.

She was going to be there, he was going to have to see her again and the other two as well. Not to mention the blond chick and Salamander, Salamander he actually kind of looked forward to seeing just so they could fight again. The others he didn't really want to deal with at all though, but what was he going to do about it?

Nothing. He wasn't going to do a damn thing, he'd just leave them be and do his work. How else was he going to handle it? _I'm not joining to make friends._ He could feel himself slowly drifting back into sleep again. Despite how he attempted to comfort himself with these thoughts of coexisting with other Fairy Tail members by ignoring them… The small girl's beaten face continued to haunt Gajeel's dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I feel bad for making Gajeel feel so guilty to the point where he can't sleep… kind of… but I didn't feel bad about writing him practically naked! Anyways thanks again! Please review if you have time!**


	6. Team Shadow Gear

**Shout out: CrimsonWoldKo posted up her awesome Lucy/Loke story, which is also a GaLe one too so ya'll should check it out from some great GaLe fluff!**

**Hey! So posting this on my lunch break real quick, there's a note to my reviewer below! So Jet and Droy finally make an appearance! I tried to make this one a bit comical too!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Nothing. He wasn't going to do a damn thing, he'd just leave them be and do his work. How else was he going to handle it? _I'm not joining to make friends._ He could feel himself slowly drifting back into sleep again. Despite how he attempted to comfort himself with these thoughts of coexisting with other Fairy Tail members by ignoring them… The small girl's beaten face continued to haunt Gajeel's dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 6 Team Shadow Gear

Levy awoke the following morning not particularly excited about anything like she had been the day before, but at least she felt a lot more at ease since her talk with Mira. After she had spoken to the transformation mage she had been able to shake the events of the morning involving the iron dragon slayer out of her head enough to focus on other things. She had already cleared through the book she had been excited about reading without her glasses that night and now she was just hoping Jet and Droy could agree on a job for the trio. She took her time getting ready and by the time she was done her two teammates were waiting for her outside of Fairyhills so that they could all walk to the guild together.

She stepped out with a red bag draped over her shoulder heading towards them with a smile on her face. Jet wore his normal furry coat and tall hat, he stood with his arms folded and a wide smile on his face. Droy stood beside him with his hands on his hips and a smirk. She waved to them happily calling.

"Morning boys!" They both couldn't help the goofy smiles that took over their faces as they watched her bound up to them with a sweet smile on her face. They were also both blushing slightly when the words left their mouth at the same time.

"Morning Levy!" She giggled at their enthusiasm, very pleased not to walk alone this morning.

"You two ready to get back to work today?" She questioned with her hands clasped behind her back as she stared up at her two much taller teammates. The team hadn't taken on a job in a good five days since they got back from their last one, because the guildhall had been finished. They instead wanted to enjoy all the new features like the pool and game room, not only that, but they hadn't settled on a job they all liked.

"You know it!" Jet spoke first as he pumped his fist.

"Definitely, just want to get breakfast in first." Droy replied as he scratched his cheek. Levy began to skip ahead of them a few feet.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get going, besides I think Lucy and Natsu might be back today from what I hear!" She cheered as her two teammates just both let out nervous laughs both blushing again. Most of their mannerisms around her weren't lost on Levy, she was well aware of their crushes on her. She had known them for so long though she could only ever view them as brothers.

They finally began their walk on over to the guild, Jet and Droy managing to only get into one tiny argument on the way. Levy's spirits were up once again as she walked with them even when they argued. All of the worries that had weighed on her yesterday had rolled right off of her shoulders, leaving her to feel light and like herself. She was normally the type to bounce back quickly and carry on carefree. The three of them finally arrived at the guild and took their spots at one of the tables Levy had already began pulling out a book to read as the other two were about to head over to the bar to order, but Mira approached them instead.

"Hey you guys! I'm to relay a message to you, Master is waiting for Team Shadow Gear in his office!" She spoke with her normal happy smile. The three of them looked at her a bit caught off guard.

"Is everything ok?" Jet asked standing up.

"Did we do something wrong?" Droy questioned next looking concerned as he also stood up. Levy stayed in her seat letting her eyes glaze over her two teammates and then Mira worriedly. Mira put a finger to her lips and looked as though she was pondering.

"Well he didn't really tell me anything, but I'm sure it's fine! You guys better get up there though because it was the first thing he told me to do this morning!" Mira finished looking at them as though it was nothing. The three of them exchanged nervous looks all wondering what it could possibly be considering it never had happened before. Levy finally pushed herself to her feet dramatically, even though the fact that she was standing didn't make much of a height difference from when she was sitting. She looked at her hands that rested on the table then she looked up at Jet and Droy with a stubborn face who were both watching her uneasily.

"Let's go then." Her tone was flat and unafraid and they both just nodded at her grimly clearly still unsure. They allowed the short girl to lead the way as they walked in a line to Master Makarov's office door. Upon arrival to the door Levy found herself hesitating as Jet and Droy hung over her, both of them with pale faces.

"Well-lll-ll… What-cha w-waiting for Levy?" Came Droy's nervous voice from behind her. The encouragement making her as least raise her fist to get ready to knock, but then she froze again feeling like her face was turning blue out of fear.

"Yea-aa I will just-" She stuttered out not being able to finish the sentence.

"Then just do it!" Jet exclaimed clearly freaking out as his arms were waving. Levy turned to them the brave face she had earlier gone.

"Don't rush me!" She cried back.

"Well what are ya waiting for!?" He shouted back.

"If you're in such a hurry, you do it then!" She replied her voice becoming high pitch as she pointed at Jet.

"Oh c'mon guys! He can't be mad at us, we haven't done anything!" Droy cut in.

"How do you know?! Maybe that's why he's mad?!" Jet yelled at Droy, clearly the most impatient.

"That ridiculous!" Levy found herself saying. "Why would the master care if we haven't done a job in a few days?!" Her logic breaking through as she sounded more annoyed rather than scared. Jet grabbed the ends of his hat and pulled down on them dramatically covering his eyes.

"I don't knoooow!" He moaned.

"Why the heck else would he want to see us unless to punish us!?" Droy countered.

"Come on Levy! Let's just get this over with!" Jet added she gave them both a small scowl and they both jumped at the face. She sighed and turned back to the door.

"Sure easy for you to say since I'll be the first one going in." she replied annoyed.

"Well he won't be able to stay mad at you!" Droy cried.

"Yea yer to cute!" Jet added causing Droy to send him a glare and him to return it as they literally butted heads. She sighed for a second time ignoring their flattery and instead finally just knocked on the door causing her two teammates to forget about each other. They all stood there in an eerie dramatic silence with fearful looks on their faces.

"Come in!" Came the Master's voice and they all let out a breath they had been keeping only so they could hold it again as Levy opened the door. She stepped inside nervously, there were three chairs waiting for them right in front of his desk. Master Makarov watched Levy with a serious face and this made her freeze unsure if she wanted to continue inside. He watched her get scared, getting a small joy out of it as he knew people talked about his punishments being truly notorious, but of course he didn't want the poor girl to pass out. He smiled at her suddenly laughing to make her calm down as he saw Jet and Droy's heads pop up from behind her tiny frame.

"Don't fret my children! Take a seat in front of me, I've got no punishments in store for you!" He watched all three of them exhale deeply as they filed in and took their seats before him. Jet sat down in the right chair and folded his arms looking kind of annoyed by the whole scare. Droy sat in the left chair his hands reaching down to the legs of the chair looking alert still just in case. Levy took her spot between the two in the middle watching the Master carefully her eyebrows slightly mangled clearly wondering why they were there.

Master Makarov paused dramatically to look each one of the members of Team Shadow Gear over carefully. His eyes taking in every detail of their faces with a serious look, the two boys avoided looking back as he did this. Their faces growing uneasy until he had moved off of them, but Levy had looked back at him and she didn't seemed concerned, just patient. They all looked well, no marks or scares, no signs of injury left from the day they had been attacked and strung up.

The memory of what had happened to them made his heart ache and he could feel the anger from it still boiling in the pit of his stomach. _Nobody hurts my children_. He thought again just like he had that day. He let out a calming breath so he could let the anger fizzle out some and it made the three tense up as they waited for him to talk.

"I'm glad to see you three have recovered completely. We have something very important to discuss." They all three stared at him oblivious, not sure what to say and with no clue of what was coming. "I made a certain decision the other day without asking or talking to you three about it. I want to apologize for it now, because it does concern you all." Now the team just looked startled as their guild master spoke. "My reasoning for making this decision as hastily as I did is partially personal, but also because someone asked me too." At this point Jet was leaning forward on his knees, Levy had her hands together tensely and Droy had his arms glued to his sides straight and stiff. None of them understood what their Master was getting at, but they were visibly worried now as they realized it wasn't good. "I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me for being so rash, but I stand by my decision and I hope in time you accept it and adjust." The master had his hands weeded together and resting on his desk as he took in the meaning of their facial expressions. It was quiet again as he looked at them and he felt guilty for putting them in this position, but he didn't see any other way in his own mind. He wasn't about to turn his back on a wizard who needed his help and he had confidence in his guild. They were strong, each and every one of his members were in their own right, he wouldn't throw anything at them if he didn't think they could handle it.

"It's okay Master, what is it?" Levy spoke interrupting the silence and his thinking. His eyes landed on her unchanged she looked as though she was trying to hide her worry for him. He had to tell them so that they wouldn't be caught off guard, they deserved that much since he couldn't consult them on the choice he had made. Makarov looked at his hands, but his voice came out commanding and as stern as always.

"Gajeel Redfox will be joining Fairy Tail today." He stated unwavering. Levy felt her heart drop her eyes suddenly grew wide and fearful and slightly wet, her mouth open. Jet jumped to his feet so fast and angrily at hearing the name that his chair fell over, he looked at the Master with a crossed brow. Droy also stood up and looked about ready to run out shocked at what Makarov said.

"Wha-What?! You got to be joking?!" Droy chocked out, but the Master met his gaze unphased by their reactions.

"No I am not." Was all he said. Levy's head went down, her large eyes now looking at her clasped hands that had started trembling. She felt her breathing hitch as all the memories of seeing Gajeel came back to her, her heart was beating fast_. So much for not being afraid of him anymore… how am I going to deal with this… I'm scared!_ Her thoughts were screaming as she could see Jet trembling with anger in the corner of her eye. She gripped the bottom of her shirt tightly as she quivered trying to force out the fear and work up her nerve.

"What are you thinking gramps?!" Jet yelled suddenly outraged his arm whipping to the side. "After what he did to us?! How can you let him join?!" He continued not as loud, but sounding more upset as memories from the attack returned to him. Makarov just watched him calmly letting the boy get out his emotions, saying nothing in his defense. Jet stood up more straight next, but was still trembling and he clenched his fist at his sides. His voice cracked as he spoke, "After we couldn't stop him from grabbing Levy." Levy heard the words and turned her head to look at him with wide shining fearful eyes. Jet was looking at the ground making his hat nearly cover his own eyes obviously regretting how he'd been beaten the day they were attacked. There was a long silence until Droy finally spoke again his voice sounding lost and pleading.

"Just… Why… Master? Please...?" He said he was also looking at the ground sadly. Makarov knew this was going to be asked because of how vague he had been, but he didn't know if they could understand his reasoning and he couldn't tell them about the job he needed Gajeel for either.

"I had to, he was in trouble." Was all he said causing Levy to remember her conversation with Mira, _"It probably upset you that you couldn't help, because it was him." _Her words echoed. She was still trembling, but she felt herself becoming braver, because she understood why he did it. Master Makarov was like her in that way, that he didn't turn his back on people who needed him. She jumped to her feet now bravely causing her two teammates to look at her surprised.

"It's okay Master! We understand, we will adjust as you said." She cried and she watched him still with the same look on his face. He could see she was terrified and it upset him, but he knew she was giving him her word. His eyes looked slightly saddened for a second as he stared at her along with the other two boys in the room.

"But Levy-" Jet started, but he was interrupted as she turned to him.

"It's okay Jet." She said looking at him with a comforting smile as best she could, trying to stifle her fears. He was looking at her with a shocked expression not knowing what to say, but her smile made him calm down a little and he nodded slowly at her. She turned back to Makarov and matched her eye to his still holding her smile. "We trust you Master." She said making her voice sound as confident as she could. Markarov watched her for a moment, but then he nodded curtly at her silently commending her courage. She understood him and she could feel some of her fear easing at least a little bit with his reassurance. She knew he wouldn't do this if he thought they would get hurt again, but it was still a hard thing to face. Droy was watching them both and also gaining courage from their exchange.

"Yea, it's okay Master we know you wouldn't bring harm into the guild!" He stated enthusiastically.

"Well I'm glad. Please try to go about your normal business, I promise that the dragon slayer will leave you alone or he will pay dearly." Makarov stated grimly. The three of them all looked up at him and nodded trying their best to look brave. He was proud of them because he knew it was no easy feat to pretend like they didn't have an awful history with the new member. "Well that is all children, you may go." He said casting his eyes back on some paperwork on his desk and the three teammates were only too happy to exit the small office.

* * *

**Jet and Droy were hard to write for me because I haven't seen enough of them thus far in the show, but I still had fun. I hope I did okay with them! Thanks for reading, please review!**

**To/For my reviewers:**

**Confuzed-Anime Fan**: 0.0 *blushes I'm glad you are liking it so far and thanks for making me giggle well I was at work! That was awesome!


	7. Iron Gray

**Finally Gajeel & Levy face time… well kinda. I have been waiting for this! Hey at least it's something As for the title- ya see what I did there, so clever…. Ha no, just kidding! I didn't pick the title for this story until this part was already written anyways. Plus I realize the name Gray prob makes everyone think Gray Fullbuster… but I dunno it's what I wanted damn it! Got out of work early so now I get to post it up, excited about that, hope you all like it – Happy New Year! Oh and sorry that it's shorter if you like longer chapters.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Well I'm glad. Please try to go about your normal business, I promise that the dragon slayer will leave you alone or he will pay dearly." Makarov stated grimly. The three of them all looked up at him and nodded trying their best to look brave. He was proud of them because he knew it was no easy feat to pretend like they didn't have an awful history with the new member. "Well that is all children, you may go." He said casting his eyes back on some paperwork on his desk and the three teammates were only too happy to exit the small office.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 7 Iron Gray

Team Shadow Gear made their way back to the table through the guild in silence. At this point a lot of the Fairy Tail members had made it to the guild to begin the day. Elfman was sitting at the bar talking to his sister with a plate of pancakes in front of him, something along the lines of 'pancakes are manly'. Mira was giggling at her brother as she was wiping the counter. Cana was already well into her first barrel of alcohol, Macao and Wakaba were sitting at a table griping at her for drinking so early. The three of them sat at their abandoned table nobody else in the guild taking notice of their solemn demeanor and they sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Well I think I lost my appetite." Droy was the first to speak. Levy looked at him trying not to look as worried as she felt.

"Do you guys want to look for a job then?" She asked her voice soft, but they were quiet. Jet looked angry and Droy looked sad, she tried to think of something else she could say. "Maybe it won't be so bad you guys." Jet snorted at her statement.

"If the Master thinks I'm going to ever trust that guy then he is crazy." He stated angrily. Levy let her eyes fall away from them as she could see they weren't interested in trying to fit in a job before the Fantasia parade now after the Master's reveal. She began to get her book out again deciding she'd attempt to read as her two teammates stewed. She read for about twenty minutes occasionally stopping to glance over in the direction of the guild door and her two teammates were unusually quiet the whole time.

"When do you think he's going to come in?" Droy finally asked breaking the long awkward silence. Jet let his fist slam on the table and he stood up making Levy and Droy stare at him.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to wait around another moment just to find out!" He answered apparently the two of them had also kept looking at the guild doors as well in wait of the iron dragon slayer. "You guys want to hit up the pool with me?" He asked, "I'm not going to let that iron idiot ruin my day." He said it stubbornly, but it was clear he was furious and just looking for a distraction. Droy looked at him matching his face and stood up as well.

"Sounds good to me. I don't want to be here when he waltz in because I'll probably get really angry when I see his smug face." Droy replied as he folded his arms. They both turned to Levy who hadn't moved and smiled weakly at her.

"How 'bout it Levy? You want to come with us?" She returned their smiles and then looked away from them at the table.

"No thanks you guys…" She looked back up at them apologetically, "I think I'll just read." Jet folded his arms and they both smirked at her knowingly.

"You and your books." Was all Jet could say, but he said it proudly.

"We know it's your escape, but if you need us, we will be there." Droy added as he watched the girl steadily. She looked back at them smiling happily, she appreciated that they knew her well enough to respect that reading was her way of dealing with _everything_. She really felt fortunate to have them in her life.

"I know I could always count on you two." Her eyes closed blissfully and the boys both blushed and laughed nervously before finally saying their goodbyes as they headed towards where the guild's pool was. She watched them go and let out a breath after they disappeared.

The tension she felt coming from her partners had disappeared with them… She understood why they were upset, she herself was pretty on edge.. but at the same time she was grateful towards the Master. He had done something she couldn't bring herself to do even though she wanted too… She hated admitting it, but her thoughts kept drifting to her conversation with Mira and she couldn't deny her feelings. Her teammates seem to hold a lot of hate towards the iron dragon slayer, but she just couldn't and she didn't expect them to understand that. _She _didn't even understand why completely. She didn't like the negativity their feelings of hate towards him gave off though… it made her uncomfortable considering she couldn't seem to make herself feel the same as them when she knew she should.

Levy sighed for a second time at all her mixed up thoughts and cradled her head with her tiny hands. _Why is everything so confusing, why can't it all just be black and white? But instead it's gray… iron gray. _

She felt her face turn a little red, she felt silly and embarrassed for thinking that. Almost as if to add to her statement it was right then that the guild doors opened dramatically enough to make everyone look up at them and two figures stood in its doorway. Everyone who was in the main guild room with the exception of Levy was on their feet once they saw who stood before their entrance. Luckily they didn't all sprint out and attack because of the shock that had set in. Most of the members just stood with mouth agape as if wondering if what they were seeing was real, except Mira, she looked severely annoyed. Levy's back was facing the door, but she knew who it was, without even turning to look. Her head was up with doe eyes and her cheeks were still holding a slight tint of red… she wasn't sure if she wanted to dare the look over her shoulder.

Gajeel stood back in the doorframe of the newly renovated Fairy Tail guild right behind his former Phantom guild mate Juvia. The way he towered over her and hung back made him look like he was her shadow. Juvia had been the one to throw open the doors to the guildhall as so to get people's attention. She wanted everyone to see Gajeel so that he wouldn't surprise them later on and she stood in front of him in case anyone was going to try to attack him. She knew of course he wouldn't mind a fight, but if it happened like this it wouldn't be good for anyone. It wouldn't be because he was an ally that joined in the rough housing, but instead because of what he had done. She stood before him now as everyone stared at the pair, in a shocked silence, Juvia made sure to hold their stares with her serene eyes.

Gajeel hadn't moved, he stood behind her arms folded and head looking off to the side with a scowl avoiding everyone's looks. He didn't really know how to act any other way, but indifferent. He heard Juvia take a step forward and that was when he decided to steal a glance around the newly built guildhall. It was so new he could still smell the freshness of the paint and wood with his dragon slayer nose. He shifted his head forward and let his red eyes glaze over the main room with a studded brow raised, his only outward sign of his discomfort from the awkward situation. He began to look over each member that stood in the guild all of them appeared to be attack ready in case he was looking for a fight, but their faces were either shocked or going from shocked to angry. His eye paid special attention to the ones he was familiar with, such as Beast Arm Elfman who had been surprised but now looked as though he was going to pound him. He saw the clearly irritated barmaid, she was the one who had once been the She Devil. His eyes drifted some more and he noticed that the cream puff man with picoto magic he had fought was staring at him terrified. Gajeel had to keep himself from laughing at the painter's fear.

Gajeel was just about done with his look around, he had noticed there was no sign of Salamander or Titania. He saw a few more faces he remembered from the battle with Phantom all looking spiteful at him until finally he noticed there was one person who did not have their eye on him. He had almost missed her because she was so small, she was sitting at a large table alone with her back to him. He could feel his body going stiff from the discomfort that settled in his gut upon seeing her again. As if only to make things worst it was right then well he had his piercing red eyes on her that she stole a glance at him from over her shoulder. Their eyes met, both of them looking fearful and Gajeel got a look at the face that had been haunting his nightmares for far longer that he would have liked. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough for him to see her large golden brown doe eyes look deeply fearful and her alabaster skin was slightly tinted on her cheeks. Her wild blue hair was kept up in its unique style by the tie around her head and out of her face just like the morning before and… on the day he went after her. He could feel heat gathering in his face and he suddenly looked down shamefully with his eyes shut for a few seconds before gathering his sanity. He forced himself to look back up and look bored and indifferent again, but his heart was beating really fast. Inwardly his stomach was flipping around and he felt that damn guilt! Was she going to do this to him every time he so much as looked at her? He hated it.

Levy had unfortunately timed her look at the door at exactly the wrong time and almost as if to jest at her misfortune further; her eyes landed right on the iron dragon slayer without so much as a second glance. She was already afraid, but he was looking at her… Not only was he looking at her, those piercing red eyes bored right back into her own and she could feel all of her emotions being revealed to him through them. She wanted to look away so as not to show him her weakness anymore, but she just had to pause, eyes shining. She began to search his face with her timid eyes so that the stare wouldn't rattle her as much as it did. She saw his wild jet black hair looking more tame then it had the morning before as though he'd washed it. She glazed over his slightly crinkled forehead her eyes landing on each stud over his eyes. Then she looked at his nicely defined pointed nose and the six studs that lined it. Her eyes took notice of his prominent check bones and heavily pierced ears. She even looked at the curve of his lips and the two studs on his chin and allowed her eyes to glide along the angle of his jaw line, avoiding his eyes as much as possible. She had tried at least, but now there was nothing left, but to stare right back into them… she could still feel the blush from earlier heating her cheeks still and she finally just shifted her head back away from him just as he had looked down away from her. She could feel how much her heart had sped up and she was trembling slightly, she prayed he hadn't seen it. She clutched at her chest with one of her hands. How was she possibly going to get use to him, she could hardly look at him without becoming visibly terrified and she hated it.

* * *

**So anyone catch the vibe I'm trying to get across in this part? Well let me know your thoughts on whether I pulled it off or fell on my face. Also sorry, I think I spelled Makarov's name wrong a lot in the last chapter. Oops my bad!**

**To/For my reviewers:**

**Deborahpflover:** Again I'm glad you still like it so far and I've been updating fast for now because I was so far ahead in the story already, but I'm starting to catch up. I have not watched all of the episodes yet. The dub has gotten to the middle of the Edolas arc, but I have seen things past that in sub/manga/pictrues and I know a good amount about things that are going to happen. Because I haven't actually watched it all though I don't know a lot of the details, kind of just the basics.

**Cofuzed-Anime-Fan:** The filler episodes do seem to like to throw the minor characters in the mix a little more, but they don't seem to focus on them. Well that's good to know though about Jet and Droy because I'm improvising a little.


	8. The Quiet

**Elfman's role isn't large enough really to name the chapter after him, because that's what I wanted to do originally. I wanted to do it since he finally speaks in it… Oh well, but mostly it's just because I love him- pretty much love all the Fairy Tail members. Remember to check CrimsonWoldKo's story, Angel with a Shotgun, it's pretty intense and cute! GaLe and LuLo and even a tad of LucyxGray! Note to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

She could feel how much her heart had sped up and she was trembling slightly, she prayed he hadn't seen it. She clutched at her chest with one of her hands. How was she possibly going to get use to him, she could hardly look at him without becoming visibly terrified and she hated it.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 8 The Quiet

Levy's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from a very angry Elfman.

"What the hell is he doing here?! You better leave our guild or face the wrath of a real man!" He roared drawing everyone's attention his arm going beast mode. Gajeel found himself smiling with his fangs out as he stared down the white haired giant with a certain gleam. He _wanted_ to fight him, he could feel his blood suddenly pumping with excitement as his feet automatically got in a ready stance. Juvia stepped up though, blocking any path to the iron dragon slayer.

"No! He is here with me! Master Makarov knows he's here!" She yelled defensively. Everyone including Levy turned to look at Juvia now, her face looked determined and unafraid, she held her ground to all of them. Levy felt her eyes widen as she turned her body all the way around in her seat to gaze at Juvia. Of course… they had been guild mates… so maybe they were friends…? The idea was hard to fathom to the script mage. Juvia had seemed like such a sweet person who Levy had seen held remorse for her actions when she had been in Phantom. It was hard to imagine her let alone anyone could befriend the iron dragon slayer. Then again she didn't really know him… well just the one side of him if there was any other. _No! He hurt me and my teammates! And Lucy! What more do I need to know?! _Her eyelids crashed shut, she was getting so aggravated with all of the mixed up ideas popping into her head. She heard Elfman's booming voice sound again pulling her out of it all thankfully.

"That can't be right Juvia! Look at his face?! The Master wouldn't-"

"Elfman!" It was Mira who shouted this time, she was calm, but not happy. Her words came slow and got quieter as her sentence progressed. "Juvia is right… he is here to… join the guild." The last part was pretty quiet, but everyone heard it still, because of the overwhelming silence that had taken over. Again nobody could seem to move or say anything, all of them wondering if what they had heard was right. Elfman looked at her and his arm went back to normal and he was clenching his fist and trembling with anger and he began to speak the words everyone was waiting to hear.

"No way Mira. The Master wouldn't let him- after what he did to our guild- and to-" Mira stopped him with her hand up in the air before he could utter another word. Her eyes were closed stubbornly and she let her arm fall back to her side. She opened her eyes and looked upon her baby brother with such intensity in her dark blue irises that he couldn't deny that she was telling not only him, but the whole guild the truth. Everyone was watching Elfman now and he couldn't seem to stop himself from turning his head and automatically finding Levy.

Levy's heart sunk at the gesture as she felt her tiny frame be taken over by another quivering fit for a few seconds. She had looked back at the large transformation wizard and hadn't been able to hide the fear quick enough, he looked afraid for her too. She looked away from him and Mira spoke up finally to the draw attention away from the blue haired mage that some were picking up on from Elfman's look.

"Master told me that Gajeel Redfox would be joining Fairy Tail today." She looked to Juvia now and then to Gajeel who still had a small smirk as everyone began to glare at him. Mira's voice didn't sound care free like it normally did, but instead it held a certain weight, but she seem to handle the news better than most. She walked out from behind the bar with everyone watching.

Juvia could see how tense the situation still was as everyone watched them. She turned around and looked at Gajeel with her serene eyes. His smile disappeared as he looked at her a bit perplexed, unsure of what she was going to say.

"Come on." Was all she said her voice completely calm as usual, but for some reason it made _him_ uncomfortable. He was really going to do this? He was to going to join a guild that _hated_ him. He couldn't seem to help the hand that came up and rubbed the back of his head as Juvia began to step forward and he followed her.

As Juvia approached Mira she looked around at everyone, her new guild mates, her new family. They all stared and although it made her uneasy she didn't think they would do anything, but just for safe measure.

"Gajeel won't harm any of you." Gajeel was a little embarrassed by the words actually, he just folded his arms and appeared indifferent again. That was when another voice was heard that turned everyone's attention once again.

"Your darn right he won't. And if he does he will answer to me!" It was Master Makarov, he had appeared standing on the balcony above them all and everyone seemed very relieved to see him. Gajeel just raised a studded brow at the old man, but said nothing, his actions of the past had done enough. Juvia looked very pleased to see the old man and she smiled at him knowingly, he had her back just as she had trusted. "Gajeel will be part of Fairy Tail and you will all try to accept that." The old man stated stubbornly and although most guild members groaned they all seem to somewhat accept it once they heard it from his mouth. They began to chat amongst themselves finally allowing the tense silence to disappear and for some reason Gajeel felt himself smirk again. He wasn't sure why exactly, but his spirits were lifted as the tension eased.

Mira closed the gap between them as the guild finally seem to have moved on with life and continue on with their normal activities. Levy watched from her seat trying not to look obvious as she did so. At least Gajeel's back was to her now so he couldn't look her way and she let out a breath. She watched Mira talk to Juvia with Gajeel by her side, but she could no longer hear their conversation. Juvia seemed a lot more at ease and smiled brightly and Mira seemed to become less worried. She watched the white haired barmaid say a word or two to Gajeel who in response made a vague shrugging motion. The slight motion seem to cause Mira to look slightly annoyed with him, but again she seemed much more like herself.

Levy was a bit curious, but not enough… she had, had enough crazy confusions for one day. All she wanted to do then was get lost in her book. Close off the world around her and only let the words on the page be her focus… no more fear, no more uncertainty, just simple text on paper and a story to escape into. So that was what she began to do, it was her ultimate defense mechanism.

* * *

Gajeel shrugged off the question Mira had asked him about where he wanted his Fairy Tail insignia and what color… he hadn't given it much thought at all. It had been a mistake to do that, because then he could see anger welling up in the demon barmaid's eyes all caused by him being 'difficult' she had said. He glanced away from her and that was when Juvia had chimed in. Something about black… and shoulder… he wasn't really paying attention because he had felt an odd sense strike him. It felt like a small weight was lifted off of his shoulders for some reason.

His dragon slayer ears began to train hard, listening to all of the sounds around him. He could hear everyone talking and breathing… in the room he stood and others below, above, outside… They were all so _loud _and he found it kind of annoying, but the noise wasn't what he was listening for. He was listening instead for the quiet. He had definitely heard it and for some reason it had relaxed him some. His ears were straining so hard to hear 'the quiet' underneath all the noise that he made a funny face as his ears listened for the quietest spot in the whole guild. Finally he realized how close it actually had been and he looked over his shoulder so that he could see where it was only to find Levy again… She was there in the quiet, it practically melted off of her… and all she was doing was reading.

His studded eyebrows lifted up in surprise, he hadn't expected it, maybe because he knew how she feared him. He began to focus in on her and any noise she made because it had become so minimal. Her breathing had calmed drastically and her heartbeat had slowed. He took in her appearance for a second time… she looked… content. It was almost like she had forgotten he was even there and for some reason it made him smirk for the third time and all he could think was, _at least someone is quiet in this crazy guild_.

* * *

After Gajeel had gotten his Fairy Tail insignia stamped in black to his left shoulder he had spent the rest of the morning in Master Makarov's office alone going over the mission he would be doing. He realized the significance of it as Master Makarov spoke. He wanted Gajeel to find a Master Ivan, the leader of a guild called Raven Tail, Makarov's son actually. The plan was for Gajeel to seemingly do Ivan's bidding and he would supposedly spy on Fairy Tail for him. Gajeel was excited by the project, it was right up his alley. He decided he wouldn't waste anytime because he wanted to prove his worth to the old man and he wanted to prove his loyalty to his newly affiliated guild. He planned on getting started with his search for Ivan that day already forming a plan as to what he would tell the Raven Tail guild leader to convince him of his loyalty. It was simple, he would just tell him how he craved revenge on Salamander and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. He planned on setting out right after he ate his lunch using what little information Makarov had been able to give him. He sat down with a tray of metal at one of the tables and smirked knowingly. Information had never been hard for him to get though what with his methods, he suddenly pounded a gloved fist into his hand clearly not being able to contain his excitement. He was so happy at the prospect of working again and getting to beat people up even more, he let out his unique laugh quietly as his smirk spread out to a full out grin. It was just then that Juvia stepped up to his table, he glanced up at her kind of annoyed by the interruption of both his lunch and 'happy thoughts'. She smiled at him brightly despite the pointed scowl that washed over the iron dragon slayer's features_. What does she want…?_ Was all he could think suspiciously growling inwardly.

* * *

Levy had kept at her reading most of the afternoon skipping lunch altogether completely at ease as she did so. That was until she had heard the familiar shouting of her best friend and fellow bookworm Lucy Heartfelia. The excitement of their return causing her to instantly drop the book so she could greet them. She found Lucy, Erza, Happy and Gray gawking as they stepped inside the entrance of the brand new guildhall. All of them amazed by the sheer overwhelming size of it… well except for Natsu who appeared to be pouting over the changes. Levy made it her own personal business to show the group around and point out all of the new rooms. She even showed them the pool outside where Jet and Droy had been hanging out and immediately joined them in the main hall upon seeing the script mage. Everything was going swimmingly that was until Master Makarov stepped up to show them that Juvia had joined the guild along with someone else.

That was when it started… just as all the other guild members had earlier that morning Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy all froze in place becoming instantly angry or fearful. Natsu clearly the most outraged began to pick a fight with the fellow dragon slayer. Levy couldn't seem to help it, she had been distracted most of the day with her reading and then Lucy's return. She had kind of let Gajeel's presence slip under the radar, but then once she saw him again… She felt herself cowering as she watched his steely red eyes glare angrily back into Natsu's fierce black ones. The two went back and forth, surprisingly fist and magic were kept at bay for the time being, probably because of the Master. Makarov spoke in defense of the iron dragon slayer to the small group just as he had the whole guild earlier, but they didn't seem all that eased. That was when despite her fears Levy also spoke up saying that if she could be 'ok' with it then surly they could be. She wanted to show Master Makarov her support as she promised she would and not to mention she wanted it to be true. She didn't want to be afraid of Gajeel if she was going to _have_ to be around him. The words were all she could seem to muster though as she couldn't seem to hide her fear physically. She was shaking as she spoke and attempting to 'hide' or at least be out of the path of his red eyes.

Despite the obvious fear Levy gave off though the group begrudgingly seem to accept the words, but it was then that Levy took notice of the spiteful glares her two teammates sent the iron dragon slayer. She frowned knowing that whatever they were thinking wasn't going to be good and she didn't know if she was going to be able to talk them out of it. It was at that moment she again found herself wishing she could be stronger… she didn't want to be scared.

* * *

Gajeel had heard her… even though at the time he was in the midst of deadly staring match with Salamander, so badly wanting to fight the other dragon slayer, but holding back. He had caught the words Levy had said, part of him wondering if it was true. He let it slip out of his mind just as quickly as it entered though as he was to busy with salamander. Eventually their scuffle came to an end before a real fight broke out and Gajeel instead thought about what Juvia had talk to him about.

She had basically told him that there would be a performance spot open that afternoon. He had looked at her quizzically, but she kept prodding him about saying if he performed it might make the other members of the guild warm up to him basically. He wasn't sure he really cared about that, but…. He did kind of want to sing though. Playing guitar and singing had been something he picked up well growing up and it had kind of became a hobby of his. He found he enjoyed writing songs and he was all self taught. Of course Juvia knew about it because he had told her, but he hadn't really gotten to perform in front of a large crowd. Although he did it more for himself then others, the idea of performing in front of an audience did seem appealing… _I might have a little time to kill before I get started on that mission_. Gajeel thought to himself as he stood up from his spot with a smirk, thinking about the condition of his suit.

* * *

**I always kind of imagined Gajeel would appreciate how quiet Levy is considering she reads most of the time. I feel like he wouldn't care for loud talkative girls. Natsu & Lucy are finally here, but they were pretty much just glossed over for now... sorry about that they will be more involved later. I hope this chapter wasn't boring since I kinda went over things that we already know- I kinda had to. Please review and let me know!**

**To/For my reviewers:**

**Deborahhpflover:** It's funny you mention that, I've probably watched those parts your referring to actually. As I said I've seen parts of episodes, but not the whole episodes consecutively. Anyways I'm glad you liked what I wrote !

**deviantfancpp:** Awesome! I'm happy you love it!


	9. Lucy Heartfelia

**Okay so I really want to be caught up with posting these chapters with where I at, because some very crucial stuff is going to happen. As for this chapter I really wanted to write more with Lucy, but I had to cut them off for something pretty important which I hope you can all guess what that would be. Also again be sure to check out CrimsonWolfKo awesome story! Also I'm sorry but Gajeel isn't in this one, but I might post the next one right after this one- maybe and he's kind of in that one. I split them into two short chapters because I just had too...**

* * *

**Recap:**

Playing guitar and singing had been something he picked up well growing up and it had kind of became a hobby of his. He found he enjoyed writing songs and he was all self taught. Of course Juvia knew about it because he had told her, but he hadn't really gotten to perform in front of a large crowd. Although he did it more for himself then others, the idea of performing in front of an audience did seem appealing… _I might have a little time to kill before I get started on that mission_. Gajeel thought to himself as he stood up from his spot with a smirk, thinking about the condition of his suit.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 9 Lucy Heartfelia

_Did that really even happen…?_ Levy was already well aware that Fairy Tail was no average guild as she had been in it since she was a kid. So how was it… that the guild could still not only surprise her to the point where she couldn't form coherent words, but also leave her utterly terrified! As if the fact that Gajeel had joined the guild wasn't enough for one day she had witnessed something from him that she was still was having trouble fathoming. He had been _singing_ and wearing a suit… it was kind of… freaking hilarious! She didn't know if she should be more shocked or hysterical. After what he had done to her she had already formed her assumptions about him based on his actions. She never imagined him being into _music_? After picturing him as a monster for so long… until literally just the other morning the idea of it was downright _ludicrous_ to her brain. It made her form the weirdest look on her face the more she thought about it as she sat alone at a table once the guild had finally calmed. It was hard to keep denying what her own eyes had seen though along with all of her fellow guild mate's eyes as well. But she still tried, just because it was _so_ weird!

The even funnier thing had been that some of the guild members had enjoyed it and cheered him on. That was until Natsu had screamed about how awful Gajeel's singing was, causing the all out fight she had expected earlier to break out between the two dragon slayers. Then of course the rest of the guild had gotten dragged into it as well and that was when Levy knew that it was definitely still Fairy Tail and not some weird parallel universe like in one of her books.

_If Gajeel keeps it up he is going to fit right in. _Levy found herself thinking with an odd goofy smile as she thought about her crazy guild and then she shook her head in disbelief at the odd thought. She could feel the slight heat move up to her cheeks and she got a slight chill. _Seriously, what is wrong with me?_ She cradled her head as she could feel herself growing somber at the mere confusion of her shuffled thoughts. _Do I want to accept him or do I want to hate him? _She let her head fall to the table with her small stick arms stretched out and closing her eyes, looking defeated.

"Levy…? Ya okay?" Levy popped up as she heard Lucy's voice and she gave her a friend a nervous laugh.

"Sorry yea… I'm good." She replied as Lucy took a seat next to her, looking a bit alarmed at the tiny script mage. Levy looked away, her face looking a bit nervous and her eye twitched. Lucy allowed her face to rest on her hand as she watched Levy suspiciously.

"Kind of surprised you're not reading anything." Was Lucy's next statement causing Levy to jump a little with excitement.

"Oh! Speaking of that Lu! I got this awesome new book for you! I already finished it! You've got to read it though!" Lucy jumped at Levy's sudden drastic change, but she found herself just laughing. It wasn't really something to be surprised over considering the conversation had moved to books and it was Levy, but she kind of wondered if the blue haired girl had done it on purpose. Was she possibly avoiding another subject? Lucy paused after her laughter subsided thinking about it as she watched Levy who had become very animated as she went on talking about the book. It was kind of a shame, she felt bad about shrugging off Levy's excitement, because she realized she would probably gush about it just as much if she had read it. Then Levy rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder making Lucy finally catch her words.

"Lucy…! You weren't listening to me?" Lucy laughed embarrassed completely caught.

"Sorry Levy! I was just-" But this time it was Levy's turn to ask

"Are _you_ alright?" Levy asked furrowing her brow in worry. "That was a pretty serious incident you guys got involved in." Lucy shook her head.

"I'm fine, Natsu's the one who got sick from it. Still not sure if he's completely over it yet." Levy's eyes widened.

"Sick?"

"Yea… he ate some ethernano and well… I guess it is made up of a bunch of different elements. He seriously slept for three days after it happen!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's part of the reason it took us so long to get home. Not to mention Erza needed to recover too." Lucy added sounding a little down with the last part and her chocolate eyes going downcast. Levy searched her face and felt herself let out a breath she was holding.

"I'm really glad you guys made it back finally. I'm just relived your all okay." She found herself saying seriously, Lucy looked up looking truly grateful.

"Yea me too, it was close call." Levy smiled warmly and let out a small laugh.

"Isn't it always with you guys?" Lucy found herself smiling back because it was absolutely the truth and she chimed in,

"I guess that's what I get for being part of Fairy Tail's strongest team." Levy just nodded her head with a big smile.

"Your so lucky!" she cheered.

"Yea…. I don't know about that." Lucy grumbled at Levy's enthusiasm, but deep down she did feel grateful. Truly grateful that she had joined Fairy Tail, that she had made friends who had become her home, her family. They were dependable, loyal and she couldn't imagine her life without them. She could feel herself swelling up with pride making her blush slightly. Levy took notice of Lucy's change and a sly smile graced her lips.

"What're you thinking about Lucy? A guy?!" Levy cried happily not realizing she was doing the exact thing Mira had done to her the day before. Lucy jumped incredulously with hands back.

"No way!" She shouted, Levy just continued to smile letting her head fall on her hand dreamily.

"Yea right Lucy, I caught you! Fess up!" Levy just continued to giggle at her friend's expense, causing Lucy to give her a pointed look, but Levy ignored it in her fit of laughter. It was then that Lucy got a sly smile of her own and she let out a small evil laugh causing Levy to stop giggling and look at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'what are you laughing at?'.

"Your one to talk Levy, you looked pretty distressed when I walked over here. You wanta tell me who _you_ were thinking about?" Her voice dripped with smugness and she watched Levy's eyes grow big and her mouth fall open with nothing to say. She giggled evilly behind the Fairy Tail insignia on her hand. _So busted Levy_. Lucy thought, and now she was wondering who the heck it could possibly be.

Levy couldn't seem to hide the sheer shock Lucy had given her by calling her out. Although the thoughts she had been having about Gajeel weren't exactly what Lucy thought they were. The fact that she had been having them still bothered her, because she didn't understand them. She was so mixed up about it, not sure if it was shame or embarrassment or whatever! She didn't want to even begin to explain it to anyone else yet. Mira had been enough and now it seemed like the ideas were evolving into something else. Levy didn't really want to deal with it herself let alone tell someone about it. Levy watched Lucy nervously as her face began to look very menacing with the grin she was wearing.

"Look, I know I'm right. So are you going to spill or what?!" Levy was about to speak, but leaned back as Lucy neared her. The two girls faces got close, Lucy giving Levy a stare down that could rival that of Gajeel and Natsu's earlier. That was when the heaven's seemed to part on Levy's behalf and she was saved from Lucy's onslaught.

"Levy!" It was Droy that had hollered her name and it caused both of the girls to jump. Levy breathing out in relief at the interruption and Lucy looking up aggravated. Droy stepped up to them and had a strange goofy look on his face.

"What-re you guys doing?" He asked and they noticed he was blushing. "You guys were really close." Lucy immediately jumped to her feet getting outraged and pointing a finger right in the taller tan mage's face.

"It's not what you think pervert!" She screamed in her usual angry yell. This caused Droy to put his hands up in defense becoming frightened by the sheer magnitude of Lucy's anger which he wasn't use to being the target for.

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say, I'm sorry!" He cried out making Levy laugh triumphantly. She was just glad she hadn't had to be the one to have to say anything to her sometimes-perverted teammate. Lucy folded her arms and her cheeks puffed out.

"Your darn right!" She mumbled angrily. It was then that Levy took the opportunity to find out what he had wanted.

"What's up Droy?" Levy questioned cheerful, he rubbed the back of his head relieved for the subject change.

"Need you to come with me, Jet it waiting for us outside." Levy looked at him skeptically, completely clueless as to what this could be about. Droy's features hardened a little and she paused to look at him, a sinking feeling taking over. Somehow from the look he gave her she just knew… as she had suspected and worried about it earlier. She stood up and Lucy watched the two of them with a blink, trying to understand why they looked so serious all of the sudden. Levy turned to Lucy and tried her best to hide the gravity of the situation with a weak smile.

"We'll catch up later Lu!" Levy's voice came sounding falsely cheerful, but Lucy gave her a frigid nod her eyes still wide with confusion.

"Um… yea sure. Okay Levy." The words fumbled out of her mouth slowly and unsure. With that Levy turned away from her and without another word the two members of Team Shadow Gear left through the guild doors together almost cryptically. Lucy stood there a bit shaken by their sudden off putting demeanor, _wonder what the heck that was about?_

* * *

**So there you have ya have it! I feel like I'm pretty mean to both Levy and Gajeel well writing this thing.. it sucks, but it has to be this way I feel. It will be nice to write some positive emotions for them. Next chapter will prob be posted tonight too... I have to go back to work tomorrow and work my normal schedule so I want to get this done, cause I won't be able to post for a while probably.**

**Thanks for reading please give me your thoughts or feedback.**


	10. Gajeel Redfox

**Don't forget to check out CrimsonWolfKo's story Angel With a Shotgun, it's at 10 chapters and it's a pretty intense and cute drama story. It's LuLo and GaLe!**

**Sorry that this chapter revolves mostly around Levy again if you miss Gajeel as I do. I posted up these last two chaps fast because 1. Wanted to catch up 2. I'm going to be busy so I might not have time to post the next ones up right away like I have been doing. This is a very crucial chapter and it was tough to write, I had to go over things that happen in the show again and I really hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"We'll catch up later Lu!" Levy's voice came sounding falsely cheerful, but Lucy gave her a frigid nod her eyes still wide with confusion.

"Um… yea sure. Okay Levy." The words fumbled out of her mouth slowly and unsure. With that Levy turned away from her and without another word the two members of Team Shadow Gear left through the guild doors together almost cryptically. Lucy stood there a bit shaken by their sudden off putting demeanor, _wonder what the heck that was about?_

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 10 Gajeel Redfox

Evening had fallen over Magnolia casting the sky into deep oranges and rich purples as stars started to poke out of colorful gradient veil. Levy walked the stone brick streets alone figure in the desolate quiet town, most of its people already turned in for the night. Tomorrow marked the official start of their weekend and with it the preparation for Fairy Tail's annual Fantasia parade. Levy had been looking forward to it, but she couldn't seem to help the drag in her feet as she made her way towards Fairy Hills. Her eyes were downcast watching her own feet as she took her slow tiny footsteps all well hugging her red bag tightly to her chest with both arms as though it comforted her. Her face looked weighed down with worry as she carried on. She had had the most peculiar day and quite frankly she was overwhelmed. Too many thoughts streaked with exhausting emotions all brought on by a series of events that happened within the span of two days time. She couldn't seem to turn her brain off and it was stressing her out. The worst part was that all the thoughts were centered around Gajeel.

Black Steel Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer, once an S-Class member of the Phantom Lord guild and Master Jose's right hand man; now a member of Fairy Tail and also the man who brutally attacked her and her friends. She knew all that, but… _Gajeel Redfox who are you really?_ After today it had become the one legitimate question that Levy couldn't answer and it was plaguing her mind into madness as she walked. All the titles and definitions of who he was had painted a flat picture for her of him, one she had been afraid to look at. He was a powerful wizard who seem to get a joy out of hurting others, he threw his weight around, he acted without question, he didn't care for others, arrogant, mean, cruel and strong. This had been the image of Gajeel she had painted in her head. How else was she supposed to see him though after how they had met? If you could even consider _tha_t meeting?

_No, I don't think so… _She sighed to herself, he had become the bad guy in her eyes and the guilds, but now? It was as though she had finally gotten a chance to walk around him. Before her fear of what had transpired between them keeping her at a distance so she could only ever see the front, the flat front. Now that she could get close or was forced to be closer to him what with him joining the guild, she could see him from different angles. The new viewpoints revealing how three-dimensional he actually was and he was different… Not the same face she had seen that night, that had been the one she could only see from the front and the only one she had been able to make out from far away. The dark Gajeel that had terrified her and casted its large shadow over his other sides concealing them so that she couldn't see so that nobody could. That was what it had felt like to her after today, like there was something else and it was coming out almost reluctantly from him; like he didn't mean for it, but he couldn't keep it _all_ hidden. But why though and why was this happening after she had already made up her mind about him? This upset her for some reason, almost like she hadn't wanted to be wrong. How could he go from being the object of her fear to her hero in one day!

Levy stopped walking as she felt her chest tighten up and she squeezed her bag and all the books she carried inside of it even tighter, her nails digging into it's fabric. For some reason she felt like crying as she couldn't stop the memory of what had happened that afternoon from playing over for the millionth time in her head. She felt her whole body rock almost, the sickness settling in her stomach, she felt awful about it.

* * *

Earlier after Droy and Levy had left Lucy and headed out of the guild they had found Jet waiting for them. The three of them had only waited a few minutes before the iron dragon slayer had appeared just as Levy had suspected. She had, had a feeling this was coming, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from cowering as she watched Gajeel's red eyes glare up in their direction. The fear caused her to practically hide behind the tree they stood by, but he only glared at her for a mere second before staring down her two teammates that stood bravely in front of her. She glanced over at them as well not remembering the last time she had seen them so angry, she could swear their eye's matched Gajeel's redness. The iron dragon slayer did not appear intimidated by the intense glares though instead he almost seemed amused, which only worried Levy more.

Jet and Droy began their verbal assault at which Gajeel just commented back mockingly about letting it go, forgiving and forgetting. Levy could see Gajeel didn't take them seriously though and she was afraid. Afraid that he would hurt them again because she knew Jet and Droy were going to go after him. She made a last ditch effort to calm them down agreeing with what Gajeel said, bringing up Master Makarov, but it was no use. She couldn't stop them and honestly she didn't know if she had a right too, but she didn't want to be part of it. She was kind of upset with her two teammates for dragging her into it, but she knew they probably thought she wanted to be part of it, because like them she should want revenge… but she just didn't, she wanted nothing from Gajeel. That was when Jet sprung into attack his speed getting the best of Gajeel and then Droy joined in using his seeds. Gajeel took the hits and Levy held her breath waiting for the dragon slayer to strike back, but instead he waited, wincing in pain.

That was when Levy heard footsteps approaching and a voice spoke. She turned to see a tall figure with spiky golden locks that pointed to the sky and a long black coat with gray fur trim. It was Laxus and he towered over Levy as he approached walking grimly, she knew him being there wasn't good. He noticed who Jet and Droy were attacking and immediately took interest, preaching about how Gajeel had made a Fairy Tail look weak.

Levy could see the anger building inside of Laxus, lighting was beginning to flicker off of him in terrifying flashes and jagged streaks. Before anyone could do anything his brutal onslaught on Gajeel began. It had been hard to watch. Lightening flooded up from underneath the dragon slayer's feet in a terrifying flash before he even stood up, causing his deep voice to yell out in agony. His whole body shook violently as the wild bright energy consumed him and then disappeared just as fast.

Levy looked away... she could smell him burning. Jet and Droy began to yell for him to stop, but he didn't let up. Laxus struck again his fist letting out a streak of lighting that rolled along the ground again burning Gajeel and propelling him back into the dirt. Levy could feel tears in her eyes and just like her Jet and Droy at this point had realized that Gajeel wasn't fighting back. He hadn't been the whole time nor did he try to defend himself, he just took it all, every excruciating hit. Now he was just a heap in the dirt, but Laxus was still bursting with magic energy and anger. He stepped up to Gajeel and began to stomp and kick him without mercy shouting as he did so.

The fact that Gejeel did nothing to stop him made it cruel and needless and it was cringingly painful for even the members of Team Shadow Gear to watch. Jet finally demanded for Laxus to stop…. But Laxus wasn't one to be told what to do and the fact that Jet had shouted at him, just made him shift his anger from Gajeel back at the speed mage. He whipped around taking no time to aim and let lose a jagged streak of powerful glowing lightening and it made a straight line right between Jet and Droy right at Levy.

Levy couldn't do anything to stop it or protect herself other than to lift her arms up to prepare for the blow. All she could think was, _will this kill me?_ There was no time to process, no warning. Levy could just wait, wait for the pain, but when the dust settled there a silence and she realized she was still standing. She let her arms fall away from her face and all she had been able to utter out was.

"Gajeel?!"

He was there, in front of her, with an iron arm out and Laxus's lightening still burning and sizzling on it. He had taken her blow, she didn't even know how he had manage to get to her in time. Why had he done it? How had he done it? She saw his back his clothes now all scorched with tears. His dark skin was ashen and tinted red from burns, smoke was still drifting slightly off of his body. He looked about ready to fall over, clearly in pain. She was still so shocked she couldn't speak though. It was as if her brain couldn't seem to catch up with what had happened.

After seeing what Gajeel had done Laxus anger seemed to have subsided. The lightening mage didn't look regretful though and nobody said anything until Gajeel finally spoke, his voice coming in a weary groan.

"Are you finished yet? I have work to do." He sounded like he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't fall even though his body quaked. No instead the stubborn dragon slayer began to limp away from them as they gawked at him. Levy felt her heart wrench as she watched him go. _Words! Say words!_ Her inner voice was screaming, _Don't let him walk away like that without saying anything! Levy that man just saved you! _And then she found her voice and she called out to him unsure, but she heard his gruff voice cut her off. He told her to 'leave him alone.' And for some reason she felt sadness seep into her with his response and that had been the end of it. After that Levy hadn't seen Gajeel for the rest of the day nor did she see Laxus after he stalked off without another word.

* * *

Levy stood there squeezing her bag tightly, the memories causing her breathing to heavy and her body to shiver. It had been traumatic watching Gajeel take that beating and then take her hit… She could feel tears well up, but she didn't let them shed. Maybe she was supposed to feel good about what had happened, maybe it was karma catching up to Gajeel and of course it would only be appropriate she watch it happen. She could feel the coldness of those thoughts chilling her to the bone, she didn't' believe them. It had been horrifying and cruel. She had already pitied Gajeel despite herself not wanting to. She hadn't wanted anything more or less from him, she just wanted him to leave her be. It seemed that was what he had intended to do as well from his words, but now… Maybe it should have been hard for her to admit it, but it wasn't. She let herself be honest and she could feel a slight agony in her heart, she was worried about him… She hadn't wanted to see him hurt, she hadn't wanted Jet and Droy to go after him, she hadn't even wanted him to save her, but he had. She understood Gajeel had wanted to let them attack him though and he didn't fight back because he felt he deserved their revenge. Not only that, but he wanted to be viewed as a member of the guild.

Levy felt the tear she hadn't been able to keep stream down her cheek. Her arms finally eased up on her bag and her small tense frame began to relax slightly. She brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away her own tear. _That's all you get from me Gajeel Redfox, one tear_… _I think I understand you a little better now. _She thought and for some reason a weak smile graced her lips_. You want to be one of us… I wish you would have let me say thank you_. Just then the streetlights came on around her, causing Levy to jump slightly. She looked up at them and then at the sky it was getting darker. She looked at the path ahead thinking she needed to hurry back, but it was hard to get her thoughts off of Gajeel for even a moment.

She began to walk again thinking about him and how he been throughout that whole crazy day. The moment he had walked in and seen her and how Juvia had defended him. How he acted with Mira and then with Natsu… and the singing… how could she have forgotten about that?! She found herself laughing slightly to herself as she remembered it. The other sides of him had shown themselves. She remembered the fight that had broke out at the guild and how he had been part of it, already seeming to be one of them. Then he saved her… even after her teammates had went after him.

Levy felt her eyes glaze over with water once again just because of how awful it had been, but she still held the tiny smile as she pushed that part of it out of her mind, feeling like she had thought about that enough. She didn't let the tears fall, she had promised herself and him, well without him knowing, just one tear. Her smile stayed though, because she could feel a small amount of warmth from him after saving her. It wasn't going to be so hard now for her to keep her word to Master Makarov, because the next time she saw him… she knew she wouldn't be afraid. She would just remember that warmth. Besides why would she fear another member of Fairy Tail? Levy's smile grew at the thought as Fairyhills finally came into view, she had officially accepted Gajeel as part of her dysfunctional family.

* * *

**After this one I think I'll finally have the chance to have these to actually interact with one another finally.**

**For anyone who is reading/following this story I hope your enjoying reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please let me know your thought through review if you have time!**


	11. Natsu Dragneel

**Sorry you guys have to wait longer for updates! Please remember to check out my friend CrimsonWolfKo's story out- Angel With a Shotgun! It's a sexy, intense, cute, comical drama story! I apologize as there still isn't GaLe interaction yet… I'm sorry okay! I'm dying to get there, but it's just not there yet! Sadness… Hell it will be nice when Gajeel actually gets to talk to people again… trust me. I realize I've only done actual dialog with him and Juvia. Despite that this is still a really important chapter for Gajeel though.**

* * *

**Recap:**

Her smile stayed though, because she could feel a small amount of warmth from him after saving her. It wasn't going to be so hard now for her to keep her word to Master Makarov, because the next time she saw him… she knew she wouldn't be afraid. She would just remember that warmth. Besides why would she fear another member of Fairy Tail? Levy's smile grew at the thought as Fairyhills finally came into view, she had officially accepted Gajeel as part of her dysfunctional family.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 11 Natsu Dragneel

It was well past the midnight hour when Gajeel unlocked the door to his new barren apartment. It was nothing special, off white walls, wooden floors, one bedroom, small kitchen and tiny bathroom. He had just signed the lease papers that morning before going to the guild and he hadn't even made time to actually look at it, this was his first time being inside. He had had just enough of the money Makarov had given him left over to afford the security deposit with the first month's rent. Unfortunately he had nothing to put it in yet except for his clothes since he had no money left until his next payment, but he didn't really care. All he had wanted was a place he could get on short notice, wasn't too expensive and wasn't to far from the guild and he had gotten all that. It was an aging building and the floors creaked loudly as he stepped inside with his large black boots a small black duffle bag full of his clothes hanging over his shoulder. He glanced around it didn't look like it was in perfect condition, but at least it was decently clean, he didn't need much anyways.

Gajeel didn't even bother to turn on the lights instead he just walked right into the bathroom. It was there he finally switched on the light illuminating the tiny room and threw his bag on top of the closed toilet and then turned to face the mirror that hung over the sink. It was the first time he had noticed how burned up his clothes had actually gotten, not that it mattered all that much, but he had been wearing it like that all day. He slipped off his shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground without a second thought. He stood before the mirror now his red eyes searching his bear torso surveying the damage he gotten from the attack that day. There were some nasty singe marks and a couple of larger burns, but they didn't look to bad considering he had let them go all day and hadn't cleaned them.

He sent himself a glare in the mirror, _Damn lightning bastard_. He thought as he remembered his run in with Laxus earlier that day. _You just wait… I'll return the favor_. He smirked at the thought of some day getting his revenge, but his face faded to a scowl the more he thought about the events of that day. _What was with that guy? He almost fried the shrimp…_ Gajeel's eyes widened and he looked away from his reflection, discomfort gracing his features due to the odd thought. Shrimp? Where had that come from? He often dawned people with nicknames, but most of the time he did it because he didn't want to bother learning their real name, but he definitely knew hers. It felt kind of strange giving Levy one of his nicknames seeing as he had planned on avoiding her so there was no need to address her. Yet at the same time it had just floated into his mind so naturally, it felt somewhat fitting, he liked it for some reason.

His mind drifted back to the question at hand trying to get the odd nickname he had picked out for Levy out of his head. Wasn't Laxus Makarov's grandson and one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards? Why would he have done that? Gajeel had seen that the Fairy's often sparred and fought one another, but that blast he had thrown at her was not on par with the normal shenanigans of the guild it had seemed to him. It was on a much higher scale and she would have been seriously hurt her if he hadn't stepped in. As far as Gajeel was concerned Laxus had come across as someone who was very powerful and like to throw it around. He could feel his jaw clench, Levy hadn't been involved though… Hell she was the _only _wizard that wasn't involved in that fight, because she had chosen to stay out of it, so the fact that she had been the one to almost eat that lightning irked him.

Gajeel's eyes shifted back at his reflection once again and his jaw was still clenched angrily, but then it relaxed. He was beginning to realize that he had no right to be as upset towards Laxus as he was. After what he had done to her himself how was he any different than Laxus, except in his case he had actually succeeded in hurting her.

His fierce red eyes matched red and his face grew determined as he stared at himself in the mirror and his chest heaved heavily. _But I wasn't a member of her guild back then._ He thought and that was it. He wasn't excusing himself, but it was simple for him, it was the reason why he had saved her. She was his comrade now and that meant protecting her if he was capable _even_ against other guild mates. Gajeel had noticed that Levy hadn't wanted to take revenge on him like her teammates had and that had been the only thing he could think to give back for what he had done to them. He hadn't understood why other than maybe it had been because of the fear he sensed coming from her caused by him. He thought that she was just too afraid to, because he couldn't seem to fathom any other reason in his thick skull as to why she wouldn't want to hurt him if given a free chance. He knew saving her didn't amend for what he had done to her, but at least now he could keep her from getting hurt again by someone else's hand.

Gajeel scowled again and shook his head at all of the thinking he'd been doing. He looked away from the mirror and kicked off his heavy boots sat down on the edge of the tub with his feet inside of it. He picked up the soap and began to run the water, allowing it to get warm first. He cleaned his hands and then lathered them up again and slowly began to clean the wounds on his torso and arms. His jaw clenched again from the pain, but he knew he needed to do it so he just ignored it as he worked.

He found his thoughts drifting back to Levy again as he watched the water flow under his feet. Despite the pain he had been in he remembered feeling relieved that he had managed to get to her in time. He paused and stared at the rushing water coming out of the faucet trying to understand something. Why was she invading his thoughts so much? Was it just the guilt still? She hadn't been the only person he hurt, but she was the one that kept clouding his head.

His eye were still trained on the serene flowing water and the sound it made calmed him, but it also made him realize how tiered he actually was. He had had a long busy day and he needed to sleep, really sleep. He hoped this night he could unlike the night before, but of course tonight he didn't have a bed to sleep in.

Gajeel had finally finished cleaning his burn wounds and he brought a hand to his forehead running it through his hair. He stood up suddenly kicking the faucet off and stalked off not bothering to dry himself at all into the empty bedroom turning the light off behind him. He let himself sit down up against the wall with his knees propped up and his arms rested on them, he let his head fall back lazily. He was so beat, but at least after everything he had succeeded in finding Master Ivan already.

Gajeel felt his lips curl a little as he thought about the 'fun' he had, he could feel his eyes blinking consecutively until they finally stayed shut. He still held the small smirk on his lips as his head faced the ceiling well he dozed. An image with a bight flash and then Levy's face appeared for the second night in a row in his dreams. This time though she didn't appear hurt, but she did look scared, a bit shocked and teary eyed, just like he had seen her that day. _At least she's alright_, his voice echoed whilst he dreamed, his smile grew a little more and he finally got the peaceful nights rest he had been waiting for even without the bed.

* * *

It was morning when Lucy woke up with a moan realizing she felt very uncomfortable. She rolled over stiffly and rose up slowly well rubbing her eye, which was still wet from the moister of sleep.

"What… Where am I?" She mumbled to herself straining her brain to operate through her sleepiness. She realized she was in her apartment still, but not her bed… no wonder she had felt so stiff. She was lying on the floor right next to her bed bundled up in a blanket. She looked around groggily, "Why am I… on the-" She looked over to her bed and became fueled with so much annoyance that it woke her up completely. From her spot on the floor she could see a spiky salmon colored head on top of her bed with a white scaly looking scarf hanging off the edge of it.

Lucy jumped to her feet letting her blanket fall away. She looked down upon the sleeping dragon slayer with utter disbelief as he slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the trouble he was in.

"NATSU!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, causing Natsu to stir only slightly. He opened one onyx colored eye and looked at her lazily and let out a slight sigh.

"Oh morning…" He replied, but then he just closed his eyes again with a sleepy smile as though he was having a good dream.

"Don't give me that! Why didn't you go home last night?!" Lucy screamed again angrily pointing her finger accusingly as she did so, but Natsu hardly budged. The pure volume of Lucy's furious shouting would probably have terrified most people or at least startled them, but Natsu had become completely used to it. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She shouted becoming red in the face with frustration.

"Can you keep it down..?" Came Natsu's muffled voice as his face was buried in Lucy's pillow. Lucy just stared at him incredulously not even knowing what to say at the moment. "I'm just so sleepy… " He moaned out more clearly as he shifted his head, his eyes were closed still. Lucy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I had to sleep on the floor, because of you, I'll have you know!" She stated not quite as enraged, but still loudly. He opened his eyes again and glanced up at her finally and Lucy took her chance. "I should have sent you home with Happy." She stated looking away from him with a stubborn expression.

Natsu rose up and sat Indian style with his hands resting on his knees. He turned to face Lucy slightly taking her in with a long blank stare. Lucy felt his eyes on her and tried to ignore him, but she started to become self-conscious under his unnecessarily long gaze. She could never tell what he was thinking whenever he looked at her that way despite how well she knew Natsu. She still could never predict what he would say next.

"What!? Why are you looking at me like that!?" She shouted finally as she turned back to him unnerved. Natsu just flashed her his most heartwarming smile and his eyes closed happily.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here in your bed Lucy. I felt pretty sick last night." He laughed lightly and Lucy just blushed and looked away from him. She turned away from him folding her arms.

"Yea well… I'm going to get ready and head to the guild now. I want to eat breakfast there. Happy's probably wondering where you are so don't you think you should go home?" She waited for his reply, but heard nothing. "Natsu…?" she turned back around to look at him and he had laid back down on his back sprawled out and was already snoring quietly on the bed. She clenched a fist angrily as she watched him, "He's already… asleep?!" She growled her sentence ending loudly.

She watched him for a moment and he turned over suddenly on his side and his body began to grow tense, his face scrunched and he winced in his sleep. Lucy's anger melted away as she watched him, it slowly fading into slight worry. Her expression eased up into a sympathetic glance at the dragon slayer. _He still is not feeling good? How long is this going to last? Poor guy._

Lucy took a few steps towards him on the bed and thought for a moment. Maybe she should just let him sleep longer, it wasn't as if they were going to have time to fit in a job before the Fantasia parade anyways. Plus she had to figure out what she was going to do for the Miss Fairy Tail contest Happy had told her about the night before. She was kind of counting on that money to pay rent for that month. She didn't want to push him out of bed if he was still sick, she felt bad and she wanted Natsu to be himself again. She stood there a moment contemplating it, but her mind was already made up. She'd leave him there, for the time being at least, and just make her way to the guild. It wasn't as if Natsu wasn't already there all the time when she wasn't anyways.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the thought. No in fact he was there quite often when she wasn't despite her constant yelling at him about it. She turned away and began to go about getting ready for the day allowing the ill dragon slayer more peace as he slept.

* * *

**Yay I finally got to write Natsu a little! Ya don't know how long I've been waiting to do that man.. but I didn't get to do as much as I wanted too. Still enjoyed writing Lucy and him though and Gajeel's part too.**

**To/For my reviewers:**

**Deborahhpflover**: You didn't bother me at all, I don't mind questions. Anyways I'm glad your still reading & letting me know what you think!

**ValinNight**: Thanks ! I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	12. Resolve

**Read CrimsonWolfKo's story because it's good and because I said so! Ha demanding… Anyways here's the next part and hopefully I'll be able to get some more done before I go back to work! No Gajeel this time… sorry.**

* * *

**Recap:**

She'd leave him there, for the time being at least, and just make her way to the guild. It wasn't as if Natsu wasn't already there all the time when she wasn't anyways.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the thought. No in fact he was there quite often when she wasn't despite her constant yelling at him about it. She turned away and began to go about getting ready for the day allowing the ill dragon slayer more peace as he slept.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 12 Resolve

After about twenty minutes Lucy was ready to go, she paused with the door open about to step out, but took one more glance at Natsu sleeping on her bed. She smiled weakly at him despite herself, _just get better already okay… then I can kick you out_. She thought and then she shut the door behind her and let out breath before taking off out the building.

As Lucy walked about that morning she couldn't help but notice how all of Magnolia seem to be busy. People were seemingly running about all over town and everyone seemed in high spirits clearly all excited about Fantasia, Fairy Tail's annual festival. Stands were popping up everywhere and the sound of hammers could be heard from every corner as people went to work. Lucy smiled to herself she was pretty excited about it as well seeing as she had never gotten to be part of it. It was something she had dreamed about before she joined the guild. She let herself begin to daydream about what it would be like and she became so absorbed as she walked that she hardly heard a voice call out to her.

"Lucy?! Lucy wait up!" It took a moment, but Lucy finally heard the call and looked behind her to see a small blue haired figure bound up excitedly. It was Levy, she had also been on her way to the guild. Lucy turned with a wave and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Levy!" Levy had a wide grin on her face and for some reason seemed to be in even higher spirits than everybody else, she practically glowed with excitement.

"Isn't this great?!" She cheered glancing around and the allowing her gold brown eyes to land back on Lucy. "Fantasia parade is so much fun! I'm happy you get to be part of it with us this year!" She exclaimed, Lucy just giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Yea, I can't wait either." Lucy replied and Levy clasped her hands behind her back and looked at her expectantly still with a smile.

"So are you going to be in the Miss Fairy Tail contest?" She asked and Lucy felt herself becoming a bit embarrassed as she felt like she didn't have a chance. She put her Fairy Tail insignia hand to her red face.

"Yea… actually I was. I could really use that money, but I feel like Mira will probably win." She replied half-heartedly. At this point the two had begun to walk side by side in step with each other. Levy just waved her off,

"Mira does win most of the time, but that doesn't mean somebody else can't. It never stopped me from being in it, it's fun. It's a good way to show off your magic." She replied with a finger up and Lucy just gaped at her.

"I didn't know you were going to be in it too! More competition." Lucy sighed hopelessly and Levy just smiled at her sympathetically reaching over with a hand patting her shoulder lightly.

"You'll be great, your part of Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"How's that going to help me with this?!" Lucy moaned and Levy just giggled at her and the two of them began to chatter about what they would do for the contest to show off their magic abilities. Lucy was still trying to figure it out where as Levy had already decided and seemed quite content and unworried about it. In fact Lucy noticed Levy's positive energy levels were off the charts. For some reason the small script mage couldn't seem to stop smiling, but it wasn't as though Levy wasn't normally upbeat, she had that kind of personality. So why wouldn't the festival make her even more so? Still… for some reason Lucy was suspicious again, just like she had been the day before.

Levy had acted off the other day when she had stalked off with Droy. Not only that, but Lucy hadn't seen her after that or any of the members of Team Shadow Gear for the rest of the day. Now she seemed like she had forgotten all about that and acted as though she was floating on some kind of happy cloud. It was kind of weird, because Lucy felt like normally Levy would have let her known what was going on. It brought up another question as well, normally Jet and Droy would be accompanying her to the guild. Those two were like two lost puppies when it came to Levy. They would wait for her outside of Fairyhills almost every morning unless they found out she had left before they woke up, but yet here she was normal time… neither one of them there. Lucy just had to know if there was something up or if she was over thinking it.

"Say, can I ask you something?" Lucy finally asked after the two had taken a brief break in their conversation. Levy glanced over still smiling, Lucy kind of wondered if her face hurt.

"You just did!" Levy replied jokingly and Lucy just sent her smartass friend a more pointed look. Levy's smile didn't falter one bit though, in fact it just grew a little more. "Okay shoot."

"Where are Jet and Droy? They never miss a chance to walk to the guild with you in the morning?" At that Levy's smile did seem to weaken, her face grew a little uneasy as they walked.

"Well… they don't always walk me. Just most of the time, besides they both just needed a little… space I guess." Levy replied cautiously and Lucy just looked perplexed at the response, there had to be more to the story. Levy wasn't a very good liar. Lucy started slow in her I'm-not-buying-that-voice.

"Alright well… can you tell me what the heck happen the other day?" Levy's smile completely disappeared at that question and now she pretended to look perplexed as Lucy had.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Levy! Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about, the way you and Droy left the other day. It was weird! Something's up. Did you three get in a fight or something?" Levy stopped walking and glanced at Lucy with her mouth open, her eyes were big with surprise. Lucy stopped and turned to her looking expectantly, had she gotten it right?

_How does Lucy know about the fight with Gajeel?_ Levy's thoughts questioned. Lucy just stared at her still waiting but then she couldn't seem to hold the suspense and so the charade began.

"Are you going to tell me or what? Are those two mad at you or something? What, did they figure out you've got a crush on someone? Oh I bet that's what it is, isn't it?! They are probably just heartbroken! They are both probably at home right now nursing their wounds, am I right? By the way you better be ready to tell me who it is! You're not getting out of it this time." Levy just blinked at all the crazy questions and chattering, Lucy really did talk a lot at times. She wasn't even sure where to start when Lucy's mouth finally shut. Lucy had turned away from her and rested her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Yep, I'm sure I got it! I'm so good at this. Well come on Levy get to talking." Levy paused still trying to regain her composure. _Crush? Again with that? Why does everyone seem to think that's what this is about? _Levy shook her head and paused awkwardly before answering.

"Uh… no." Was all Levy said and Lucy straightened stiffly at hearing the response. She turned back to face Levy with a shocked expression.

"No to what exactly?!" Lucy asked so confused, she was sure everything she had said was dead on, but she had asked a lot of questions. Levy laughed weakly at her.

"All of it…?" she said almost doubting herself. It was as if Lucy had asked so many questions that at least one of them should have been right. Lucy just looked at her distressed as if ready to pull her hair out.

"Well then what the heck, Levy?!" Levy just continued to laugh nervously at Lucy, she wasn't sure she should say anything, but she could tell Lucy wasn't going to let it go either. She tried to make her forget anyways.

"Hey look I can see the guild!" Levy yelled pointing and she began to step ahead. "Were almost there, we better get going!" She laughed looking back at Lucy and then jogging off. Lucy marched towards the small script mage easily catching up with her larger strides and took hold of her hand. Levy squeaked alarmed as she hadn't seen Lucy coming and Lucy turned her so that her brown eyes could take in Levy's face. Levy avoided looking back at her though and looked at the ground instead. It was really surreal to see Levy act in such a way and Lucy was growing concerned at this point.

"Don't change the subject!? What is with you!? I've never seen you avoid something like this." Lucy stated bewildered by Levy's odd behavior, but Levy said nothing. Lucy's stare hardened on the smaller girl and Levy slowly brought her eyes up to Lucy's. Levy's eyebrows were mangled and her face looked a little worried now and Lucy could tell she was going to break.

"Look you don't need to worry. Everything is going to be fine now." Levy said quietly looking away again.

"Now?" Lucy asked puzzled. "What happen to begin with?" Levy let out a breath and her face began to take on it's own hard expression and she matched Lucy's eyes again. She hated admitting her fears, it made her feel weak and she didn't want to go through it all again. But she trusted Lucy, she considered the celestial mage to be her best girlfriend.

"First off Gajeel joined the guild, but you know that." Levy's voice sounded hard as though she were trying to keep it intact. She sounded almost business like, trying not to portray any emotion, she was tiered of getting upset. She looked away from Lucy thinking to herself.

Lucy looked at her with wide shining eyes realizing how hard that must have actually been on Levy… She felt it too, she was also afraid of the iron dragon slayer. Levy had tried to act tough, but had seemed quite scared. Lucy had managed to keep her composure a little better just because she didn't feel in danger with Natsu and Gray around.

"Oh, Levy I'm sorry. I should have thought about that more…" Levy just held up a hand sternly before Lucy could continue though. Lucy looked confused again, but she stayed quiet.

"It's okay Lucy, I don't want people worrying about me." Her tone still sounded even and business like. "But I was scared of him." She added and her eyes didn't look at Lucy this time instead she looked off in front of them as though her mind was somewhere else.

"I understand that… Nobody could blame you." Was all Lucy could seem to say, but then Levy looked at her again and her face looked grimly serious.

"Yea well Jet and Droy went after him yesterday." Lucy's eyes widened and she got a slight chill as she looked into Levy's glare.

"What?! Are they okay? Are you?" Lucy's voice was soaked in panic. Levy just shook her head.

"They didn't get hurt and I stayed out of it, but I was there." Lucy looked at her still shocked, but a little more relieved than she had been.

"Wow, at least none of you got hurt thankfully." It was at this though Lucy noticed that Levy seem to get visibly shaken. The small girl's arms curled and seem to grasp onto her own elbows tightly and her stare hardened even more and Lucy could swear tears gathered in her eyes. "Levy…?"

"They didn't get hurt… but someone else did." She said trying not to let her voice crack as the memory of Gajeel getting blasted came back to her. Lucy watched her becoming visibly worried and so she put a hand on Levy's shoulder and she could feel Levy shake a little.

"What is it?" Lucy spoke her voice sounding caring. Levy was trying to keep herself from getting upset, but it was almost as if every time she remembered it, it was harder not too. _No I promised I wouldn't cry anymore_! She thought desperately and she took a shaky breath to keep her strength before beginning.

"Laxus… was there. He showed up well Jet and Droy were…" Her words were coming slow as she was trying to keep the dam from breaking as she relived it again. "They had been attacking Gajeel and he let them do it… and then Laxus showed up and took over." She looked at Lucy with teary eyes and let her hands rest on Lucy now as if to hold her up. "Gajeel did nothing to stop it and Laxus just kept hitting him over and over." Her voice began to crack and she looked completely distraught. Her face had become pale. "Lucy, it was so hard to watch! Jet tried to tell him to stop… but that just made him shoot a blast in our direction. It was going to hit me. I couldn't do anything!" Her voice rose clearly upset. "But then Gajeel saved me…" Levy finished getting quieter again and looking away from Lucy, her lips had curved up into the tiniest smile, but her eyes were still tear ridden. "He took a hit meant for me even after he had already been burned and kicked around."

Lucy's eyes were wide at Levy's words. It was hard for her to believe that the iron dragon slayer would do that, but she knew Levy wouldn't lie either.

"Levy… I'm so glad you didn't get hurt, but why would he do that?" She asked not being able to hide her shock. Levy straightened up a little taking her hands off of Lucy and began to wipe her teary eyes before they could shed. Then she glanced up at Lucy with a sweet knowing smile, but her eyes still looked sad.

"Because he is a Fairy Tail wizard now." Lucy stared at Levy trying to understand the small girl's resolve. It was almost too simple, it felt as though things should be more complicated then that.

"Levy are you…?" But Lucy couldn't seem to finish her question as the happy look on Levy's face seem to answer any question she could think of asking. Levy's smile looked peaceful and her whole face seemed to have lightened up as it had been before the talk. Lucy couldn't seem to help, but to smile back as if it was contagious. Levy laughed lightly at her as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"You ready to get to the guild?" Levy asked and Lucy just nodded.

"Yea come on lets go!" Lucy replied and she began to jog ahead leaving Levy behind in her dust.

"Oh hey wait!" Levy cried after her, but she continued to smile.

* * *

**Well hope you guys are still with me so far, let me know what you think with a review if you'd be so kind and have the time. I appreciate constructive feedback. I got to write more so hopefully I'll be updating again right away. This story is already on page 48 and I don't feel it's coming to a close yet. I wasn't expecting to write something this long, but I'm having a great time with it!**


	13. The She Devil

**Shout out to my pal CrimsonWolfKo and her awesome story Angel with a Shotgun- LuLo & GaLe- check it out**

**Sorry the last chapter and this one are rather uneventful, but they're necessary. There's a reason why I do what I do normally. I wrote a lot today, but I have to type it all out still... Hopefully I'll be posting the next chapter really quick, like tomorrow night at latest. Possibly even the next one right after that too. It all depends on how much I can get typed tonight, but I'm also just feeling ill so I might fall asleep. Excuses right? It was easier before during the holidays, because I didn't work as much. Don't get too excited about the chapter name, I'm not very creative with them! **

**Notes to people who reviewed below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Levy are you…?" But Lucy couldn't seem to finish her question as the happy look on Levy's face seem to answer any question she could think of asking. Levy's smile looked peaceful and her whole face seemed to have lightened up as it had been before the talk. Lucy couldn't seem to help, but to smile back as if it was contagious. Levy laughed lightly at her as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"You ready to get to the guild?" Levy asked and Lucy just nodded.

"Yea come on lets go!" Lucy replied and she began to jog ahead leaving Levy behind in her dust.

"Oh hey wait!" Levy cried after her, but she continued to smile.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 13 The She Devil

It only took about another five minutes before the two girls finally arrived at the guild. As they stepped inside Levy found herself glancing around as though she was looking for something and Lucy couldn't help, but notice.

"You looking for Jet and Droy?" She asked curiously and Levy stopped herself and glanced at Lucy blankly. She _wasn't_ looking for them; she knew they weren't going to be in until a little later, because they felt guilty about what had happened the day before. She hadn't realized it, but she had been obviously looking around to see if a certain iron dragon slayer was there. She felt herself blush a little embarrassed for not only figuring it out, but for being caught as well. She was still concerned about him after what had happened the other day and she had hoped he would be there. She wanted to see he was okay with her own eyes. Levy just shook her head at Lucy, making the blond narrow her eyes.

"Okay…." Lucy sighed and then the two of them walked up to the bar and took their seats. After a few minutes Mira stepped up to them with a bright smile.

"Good morning girls! The usual?" They both greeted her with smiles and Levy had already begun to pull out a book from her bag.

"No thanks Mira I'm actually not hungry." Levy replied her stomach felt like it was in knots for some reason. She was still in a good mood despite the feeling, but food just wasn't sounding to appetizing at the moment. Lucy just looked at her oddly and then looked back at Mira.

"Well I am, sounds good to me." Lucy responded and Mira laughed lightly at the blond.

"Coming right up!" The flaxen haired barmaid walked away leaving the two of them alone and Levy had already started reading her book causing Lucy to sigh. They sat in silence for about ten minutes Levy completely absorbed in her book already and Lucy a bit bored. Lucy wondered why Levy had chosen to skip breakfast and wondered if it had to do with what they had talked about.

"How come you aren't hungry?" Lucy finally asked Levy looked up at her with a vague face.

"Sorry what?" Lucy shook her head with a hopeless look at Levy's lack of attention to her.

"Why don't you want to eat?" Lucy asked again annunciating more. "You sure you're okay after everything…?" It was right then that Mira happened to come back with Lucy's plate and overheard Lucy's question to the blue haired mage. She couldn't help herself; she made it her own private obligation to know everyone's business.

"What are you two talking about?!" Mira asked excitedly with her normal happy smile. Both Levy and Lucy flashed her the deer in the headlights look, but they tried to hide it quickly.

"Oh it's nothing!" Lucy quipped first.

"Yea, don't worry about it Mira." Levy added, but Mira just seemed more interested. She let her elbows fall on the bar and rested her head in her hands still smiling with a giggle at their reactions.

"You two are terrible liars you know." Levy and Lucy both just laughed at Mira nervously. Levy considered Mira for a moment after she laughed, thinking about how the transformation mage had helped her the other day. She didn't want to have to retell the story again, especially when it made her emotional. Mira might know something though… if anyone did it would have been her. She wanted to be sure Gajeel was okay. Was there a subtle way to ask such a question though? She could feel herself inwardly sighing as she knew there wasn't, but she didn't know if he was going to show up at the guild. What could she do? Just wait all day? What if he never showed up? Then she'd be left wondering another night, the thought was giving her anxiety. Her face started to heat up a little as she remembered how much she had worried about him well trying to sleep. _Maybe I'm thinking about this a little too much?_ But then Levy's face hardened at her own question. _No. He saved me and he got hurt… I'm worried_.

Levy glanced at Mira with a more serious stare catching the two other girls' attention. Mira's smile vanished and she looked at Levy curiously as she waited for her to speak.

"Mira have you seen Gajeel today?" Mira raised up at the question caught off guard and Lucy completely flipped out.

"Levy?! I thought you wanted to be discreet about this?!" Lucy shouted causing Levy to glance at her with a determined face.

"I want to know more." Was all she said simply and Mira just watched the exchange with a pondering look. Lucy looked away from her and to her food.

"Well cats out of the bag now, it's your funeral. No offense Mira." She stated and she took a bite of her toast. Mira just smiled at Lucy brightly.

"None taken Lucy!" Then she turned her attention back to Levy who still looked determined, she could see for whatever reason the answer to the question was going to be important… _but why_? Was it a matter of avoiding him? She wasn't sure what to think after Lucy's comments and not to mention what her and Levy had talked about involving him already. She had noticed though that Levy had still seemed visibly shaken by the sight of him the day before.

"He hasn't been in yet today. Honestly I haven't seen him since the fight broke out during his performance. He got started on a job almost immediately and I think that's probably what he's doing. He needs the money as you know and so I can't imagine he will be around much." Mira explained cheerfully.

What the transformation mage wasn't expecting was for Levy's face to become completely disheartened by the news, but that was what happen. Mira's brow furrowed at the reaction, she had expected Levy to be relieved by the news, since she had appeared so afraid of him the day before. What was going on here? She wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if she should by the way Levy was acting, she was afraid it would upset her.

Levy couldn't seem to help the disappointment that seeped into her at what Mira said. She had really hoped Mira would know something about how he was doing, but without having to explain it all. Now Mira made it sound like he wouldn't be around all day… She would have to wait and so she'd still be worried… She felt herself wishing she could go back in time and stop Jet and Droy from ever bringing Gajeel out that day for their little ambush. She looked back up at Mira and tried to mask her worry, but failed miserably.

"Yea okay, right. Thanks Mira." Levy replied looking off and sounding distant. Mira glanced at Lucy as if expecting her to have an answer for Levy's off-putting behavior. Lucy's eyes were looking off to the sky though avoiding Mira's stare and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently without even looking at the barmaid. Mira's eyebrow rose at Lucy, but then Levy stood up making them both look at her again. She picked up her book to drop it in her bag and glanced at them both apologetically. She appeared a bit down now especially compared to how she had been on their way to the guild.

"I think I'm going to head to the library and just read for a while." Lucy just nodded at Levy sympathetically seeing as her bright mood had vanished and she looked a little depressed. She knew if that was the case then reading was the one thing that could distract Levy from anything that was bugging her.

"Yea sure, no problem Levy. Maybe I'll join you later." Lucy replied lightly. Levy smiled at Lucy in return with a nod and then she turned to Mira.

"By the way, I don't know if anybody has mentioned it yet, but Laxus is back in town." Mira took in her appearance with curiosity not understanding where the information had came from, but again she had decided not to ask Levy. Nope she had had a different idea of whom she could interrogate.

"Oh thanks for telling me, the Master might want to know that." Mira said softly. Levy nodded at Mira and then she waved to the two women and walked away leaving them to watch her go.

Mira made sure to wait until Levy was out of sight before turning to Lucy with such an evil grin that Lucy could swear her eyes glowed red. Lucy immediately became fearful of the sweet barmaid and could feel herself sweating under the stare.

"So Lucy you want to tell me what's up with our little Levy and explain to me why she would ask about a certain iron dragon slayer?! Not to mention bring up Laxus?!" Lucy's eyes had become huge and she swallowed hard. Mira was too good at this. She knew that holding out on a woman who was once called the She Devil was not a good idea.

* * *

Levy walked into the guild's small library and glanced around, it was completely abandoned at the moment, which pleased her. She let out a long sigh and brought a dainty hand to her forehead. She traced the line of her temple delicately; she could feel the tension that had built up in her head. She messaged it with her fingers for a moment and then she squinted her eyes and let her head lower.

She had been in such a good mood that morning, because she no longer had the weight of all of her fear towards Gajeel on her shoulders. Now though a new concern had just settled in it's place leaving her mind to feel heavy with stress once again. The worst part was there was nothing she could do about it. She could feel her stomach twitching from the slight anxiety inside of her. _Calm down. If he was really hurt that badly he wouldn't be able to work and he is, so…_ She would try to console her ailing mind with these thoughts, but then the image of how Gajeel looked when he limped away would play over again in her head.

She snapped her head back up and a slight chill ran down her spine as she remembered the smell. She really wished there was someway she could make herself forget what she'd seen, but it was still fresh and ready to taunt her mind all day if needed. She closed her eyes and paused in an attempt to calm herself and let the memories fade. When she opened them she headed to one of the libraries big comfortable armchairs.

She had wanted to be alone and to sit more comfortably that was why she had decided to take her reading into the library. She let herself plop down into the chair; she bounced a little as she landed on it. It was big enough for two or possibly even three people, with Levy's size, to sit in it. It felt like the cushion was going to engulf her as she let her back lean into it and so she straightened up and leaned on the large arm of it. She set her bag next to her in the chair since there was more than enough room. She took out her book and curled her legs underneath herself as she opened the book on her lap. She began to read forcing away all of the bad thoughts and memories that threatened to keep haunting her. Within a few minutes her mind was at peace as it became preoccupied with the story she read rather than her worries for Gajeel.

Levy kept at her reading for a solid thirty minutes before the overpowering comfort of the chair began to overtake her. She felt so warm, cozy and relaxed that she could feel her eyelids growing heavy. She had had a hard time sleeping the night before, because her mind had been so scattered with thoughts about everything that had happened. She had tossed and turned in her bed all night trying to relax, but she had not been able to. Her restless mind going a mile a minute, but now the lack of sleep was hitting her and in a big way. She couldn't even begin to fight it.

Her arm went slack over the book on her lap allowing it to slowly slip out of her grasp. Luckily for the book Levy's now relaxed fingertips just barely held it hanging off the edge of the chair saving it from hitting the ground. Her back leaned into the left corner of the chair and her head hung down allowing blue tumbling strands to hang loosely around her face. Her breathing became heavy and she began to dream, she was out.

* * *

**So pretty excited about what's to come, I hope you guys stick with me through it. I appreciate the reviews, follows, favs- glad to see people are reading so thank you.**

**BTW I want the chair Levy's sitting in at my house.**

**To/For Reviwers:**

**Deborahhpflover:** It's okay, don't have worry about not reviewing every chapter, I just appreciate what feedback I can get! Anyways I'm glad that part stood out to you, because that was tough for me to write considering it's in the show and I wanted to do it justice. Natsu's part was fun comic relief for me quite honestly, glad you liked it. Thanks for letting me know!

**ValinNight:** I'm glad you liked the chapter, I wasn't really planning on doing a NaLu shipping at all. I'm just trying to write characters ture to form as I know them, such as Juvia's in love with Gray, etc. I happen to think Natsu's big smile is probably one of the cutest warmest things in Fairy Tail, thus I had Lucy blush when she sees it as I do every time I see it. I'm really just worrying about GaLe, thanks for reviewing!

**FallTigerKisa:** Thanks and yes I apologize for the misspelling errors. I usually pour over these things over and over again before posting, but I still seem to miss things! Actually I think I've noticed that in some of the other fanfics I have read with Lucy & Levy names, but yes it's because most of my knowledge is based off the dub, same goes with the Juvia 3rd person thing. (she doesn't really do it in the dub) I just went with what I knew I'm glad it didn't bother you too much, but I'm sorry about it nonetheless. I really appreciate your feedback on my writing and I hope you continue to enjoy this story of mine. I'm really not sure how far it will go, I'd love to get to Wendy and Lily in it- I won't make promises though I'm just going to let it run its course and we will see when I feel it's come to an appropriate place to end. I guess I could always do a sequel if I really wanted to though, but as of now it's already going to be much longer than I first intended. Thank you again!


	14. Catalyst

**You guys get a much longer chapter because it just seem to work out that way. Mira's kind of the star of this one again, but at least we get to see Gajeel! Hope you like it, I'm a bit worried that I moved a bit too fast with this one.**

* * *

**Recap**:

Her arm went slack over the book on her lap allowing it to slowly slip out of her grasp. Luckily for the book Levy's now relaxed fingertips just barely held it hanging off the edge of the chair saving it from hitting the ground. Her back leaned into the left corner of the chair and her head hung down allowing blue tumbling strands to hang loosely around her face. Her breathing became heavy and she began to dream, she was out.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 14 Catalyst

Mira was wiping off the bar well humming to herself happily as the guild slowly came alive around her. Most of the guild members that weren't out on jobs had arrived and were either eating breakfast or chatting or in Cana's case drinking. Her brother was there and he sat at a table with Gray and Juvia as she fawned over the ice mage without him noticing. Lucy still sat at the bar looking a bit forlorn as Mira had managed to make the blond spill everything she knew about Levy. Nab had taken his spot by the request board early which was quite the laugh, because there was no way _he_ was going to fit in a job before the festival. Reedus had set up a spot in one corner of the guild so that he could paint everyone. Macao was sitting with his son Romeo well he ate his breakfast happily. Wakaba was sitting with Laki chatting with her and Mira was a bit relieved he didn't have his eye on her at the moment. Bisca and Alzack were enjoying their breakfast at a table together causing her to blush at their pure adorableness.

Mira smiled to herself as she watched them all happily, she did notice that despite all of the faces there the guild still felt rather quiet. Erza hadn't shown up yet, but the most obvious explanation for the peace was… No Natsu and Happy. She glanced over at Lucy knowingly who was hanging her arms and head over the bar dramatically already outdone from the first interrogation. Mira just continued to smile at the blond despite her dark aura. Surly Lucy would know where the fire dragon slayer was.

"Lucy?" Mira questioned brightly, Lucy dared to lift her head and saw Mira's bright smile with a twitch in her eye that said 'now-what'.

"Now what?" Lucy snapped and Mira giggled.

"Where are Natsu and Happy? I thought they'd be here eating by now." Mira added cheerfully. At this Lucy rose up and folded her arms with a huff.

"Who am I, their keeper?" She asked dryly Mira just watched her steadily, still smiling brightly though… But still… Lucy could feel herself beginning to sweat, fearful that at any moment Mirajane Strauss could do a 180 and become The She Devil. She didn't want to witness the evil grin that craved gossip and the red glowing eyes that hid mastermind schemes for a second time that morning. So she did the only thing she could think of, she begged. "No please Mira! Haven't you gotten enough out of me for one day!?" Lucy begged practically crying she already felt bad enough about telling Levy's story without her knowing. Mira just looked at her surprised, she didn't seem to understand why Lucy was so afraid. She was about to ask the blond another question when the guild doors opened catching her attention. Lucy looked too, both of them wondering if it was the dragon slayer in question. It wasn't Natsu. No instead it was the _other_ dragon slayer that their previous conversation had centered on.

Gajeel stepped inside with a black boot making a thud loud enough to get a good portion of the guilds attention. He paused and glanced around with just his red eyes, his body not moving in the slightest. Once again he noticed there was no sign of Salamander or Titania, but he did see Juvia over with ice mage. He also noticed most of them had quieted and were staring at him like they had yesterday, either uncomfortably or annoyed. He couldn't help, but smirk at them all just daring any of them to challenge him. Nobody budged though and he laughed inwardly thinking _wouldn't it be nice if they were always this quiet._

* * *

"Look who it is. Good thing flame brain isn't here to pick a fight while gramps is out." Gray stated calmly from his seat with his arms folded and a cool eye on the iron dragon slayer. Elfman sat across from him at the table and was looking at Gajeel from over his shoulder clearly irritated.

"I kind of want to with that smug face he's making. What kind of face is that for a man to have?!" His voiced growled and then boomed out at Gray. Juvia sat beside Gray with her hands clasped together nervously in her lap. She was made pretty uncomfortable by everyone's still tense reactions to her former Phantom guild mate. She looked from Gray to Elfman desperately.

"He's not going to cause trouble, I swear." She replied to Elfman and Gray turned to look at her fearful face calmly.

"Don't worry, its not like we don't get into fights around here. It happens all of the time just so long as there isn't any true malice intent behind the fight. If what you're saying is true than there won't be, but it's just going to take some time before we can trust him after everything he did." At some point during his calm speech the ice mage had managed to slip out of his clothes down to his boxers without him even realizing it. Juvia was now blushing madly at him with large blue eyes almost forgetting the words he had said. "I'm saving my energy for a round with Natsu anyways." He added well letting his hands go up behind his head.

"Is-is that why you took your clothes off?" Juvia stuttered having a ridiculously hard time from staying conscious as she stared at his toned and rippled bare chest and abs. Gray glanced down at himself with one eye shut and jumped slightly. Elfman face palmed at the ice mage's subconscious stripping habits.

"Come on man, will you keep it together?" Elfman groaned.

* * *

Gajeel could hear a tiny bit of the conversation from Juvia's table, but he ignored it. He finally let his eyes land on the bar and he began to step in that direction his heavy boots thudding the ground loudly. Most of the guilds eyes still followed him. Lucy began to get visibly nervous as Gajeel approached her and Mira at the bar. He stopped right before them, but he didn't bother to sit down. Instead he let his left arm rest on top of the bar as he propped up his one foot, his large form leaned on top of the table with all of his weight falling into his elbow. His eyes glanced around the guild again still clearly enjoying the frustration from his new guild mates. His eyes then landed on the nearest, Lucy.

The celestial mage's teeth were chattering and her eyes bulged out when he made contact with his red ones making her look away quickly. She stood up without a second thought and walked over to Gray's table in a stiff silence. She took a seat next to Elfman gaining a deadly stare from Juvia, but she was to busy panicking to notice. _I don't care what Levy says… he's still pretty scary_. Gajeel finally turned away from the blond still wearing his clearly gloating smirk and his red eyes finally landed on Mirajane, who was not intimidated in the slightest.

Mira was the only one who didn't appear to be scared or overly angry, but she did send him a pointed look that seem to show that she wasn't at all amused.

"Are you finished? Enjoying yourself are we?" She asked folding her arms like a stern parent. Gajeel's smirk vanished at the words and he raised a studded brow caught off guard. The rest of the guild seem to finally lose interest in the iron dragon slayer as he spoke to Mira at the bar.

"Is Makarov here? I need to talk to him." Gajeel questioned with his rough voice completely ignoring the barmaid's questions. Mira took a moment to look over Gajeel as he waited for her reply. She had a sudden renewed interest in him after what Lucy had told her. She couldn't help, but let her dark blue eyes land on the forearm he had rested right in front of her on the bar. It was wrapped in some gauze and bandages, _there's most likely a burn there… so then it's true. He really did take a hit of Laxus's lightning for Levy_. Gajeel was waiting for her still with a brow raised and an impatient look when her blue eyes snapped back up to meet his red ones.

"No sorry, the Master is not here. He's out taking care of some of the preparations for Fantasia!" She replied simply with her normal cheerful tone.

"Damn it." Gajeel cursed lowly under his breath and looked away with gritted teeth clearly annoyed. He had wanted to tell Makarov what he had found out about Ivan right away. He paused there not moving from his spot as he tried to decide what his next move would be considering he couldn't talk to the master as he had planned to yet.

Mira took the moment to eye him over carefully again noticing some other slight burns on his arms and shoulders. Lucy had told Mira that Levy had gotten pretty upset over the attack on Gajeel, because of how violent it had been once Laxus got involved. Gajeel seemed like he was doing okay or at least he acted like he was. Either way though he had gotten hurt as a result, bandages as proof, but why hadn't he fought back and why did he protect Levy? Lucy had basically told Mira that Levy seem to think that Gajeel wanted to be accepted by the guild.

Mira glanced over the black Fairy Tail insignia on Gajeel's left shoulder. She had had her own suspicions that there was more to the iron dragon slayer after seeing Juvia stand up to the guild on his behalf. Surely he wouldn't have earned a loyal friendship such as that with her if he were as big and bad as he made himself out to be. Then there was the fact that he _let_ Jet, Droy and Laxus beat him up as punishment maybe? Mira realized that Gajeel must have held some sort of guilt in order to allow that and then to save Levy. _That's the most interesting part about this whole thing._

Her eyes narrowed, even if the iron dragon slayer had been as monstrous and mean as they all thought he was that act had proved he was capable of change. Not only was he capable, but he may have already been starting too. Mira thought about what Levy had told her about how Gajeel wasn't doing well before he joined the guild and how she had pitied him. It was for that same reason why the Master had approached him about joining the guild all in order to help him.

Mira knew firsthand how certain events in ones life could be the catalyst to change their personality drastically. She could feel a slight sadness seep into her as she felt an ache of pain from how much she missed her youngest sibling. She had long since come to terms with Lisanna's death, but she still missed her dearly. She had changed her whole life after her sister's passing, because she had wanted to become a better person so that she could honor and live for Lisanna.

Mira glanced back up at Gajeel's face looking vulnerably at him, but thankfully he still wasn't looking at her. She realized she was more like him than she had been willing to admit at first. She used to act tough and mean in much the same fashion as he did. She also used to love to pick fights, but even back then she had had her caring side. She had just kept it in more and only saved it for a select few, namely her brother and sister. Gajeel seem to have Juvia as one of his select few and… was it possible… Mira's head looked in the direction of the library as the colorful idea began to take form in her head. _Is it possible that maybe Levy could be another one?_

Mira could feel her intuition spiking at the thought. _Of course it would be Levy… Gajeel will fall for the one who has enough heart to forgive him. Who already has seen his dark side._ As much as it shouldn't have made sense considering what Gajeel had done, Mira could suddenly see it as though it were black and white even though it clearly wasn't. Levy was nothing like Gajeel, but that was why she was just what he needed. There was no doubt that he noticed her because of his guilt and even despite all of the bad he had shown within him, Levy still seem to care about him.

Mira felt like she was putting the pieces to a very complicated puzzle together the more she thought about the two of them. She suddenly knew she had to see it through, but at the same time she couldn't force it either. She would have to leave a lot up to fate, but from the events that had happened it seemed like the cogs were already beginning to turn that way. First Levy hadn't been able to hate Gajeel, he was guilt ridden, she had been afraid of him, but then he saved her and now she was concerned for him. It was actually quite a lot of progress in a short amount of time considering how the two had started.

Mira was already in a dreamy daze as though she knew it would come true. She started weighing what she knew about them both, they seemed like complete opposites… and yet that was what seem to make it work in her mind. It was as if there was a special balance achieved. The two of them seem to have strength in what the other one lacked and that was why they would need each other.

Anyone who could have heard Mira's thoughts right then would probably have thought she had lost her mind for even thinking such a thing up. But Mira knew to her core that she was right about this, she was always right about these things. She could already see how it would play out and she could hardly wait. She was already dreaming up schemes for her new secret pairing, but then she inwardly scolded herself for getting so carried away. _There not ready for anything yet it's too soon_… _they haven't even really spoken yet… at least I don't think. _She pouted to herself, but then a devious smile came over her face. _A little push couldn't hurt too much though… maybe it's time they finally do get to talk._

Mira put on her sweet happy smile and turned her sights on Gajeel with it. He glanced over at her in the corner of his eye and then turned to her with an odd look on his face. _Why the hell is she smiling at me like that?_ He had seen her smile a lot in the short time he had been there, but never at him… and so… sweetly? For some reason that smile made Black Steel Gajeel feel downright uncomfortable, he preferred the dirty looks.

Mira had seen an inkling of the feelings Levy could possibly harbor for the iron dragon slayer, but now she wanted to see if she could see any feelings that Gajeel may have had towards the tiny script mage in return… She needed to get them talking or at least in a room together.

"You know Gajeel, the Master may not be here, but there was someone who was looking for you today." Mira stated to Gajeel in a matter of fact tone. The look on Gajeel's face was that of goofy confusion for a moment and Mira found it oddly cute. The face disappeared though and was replaced with just another smirk as he stood up straight and folded his arms.

"Yea right, like who?" Was all he replied mockingly, almost stating it rather than questioning it as he closed his eyes.

"They are actually in the library right now!" Mira exclaimed and pointed across the room to the guild's library entrance. Gajeel followed her finger then looked back at her with a doubtful scowl.

"C'mon! I ain't that stupid! Ya got some ambush in store for me or somethin'?" Mira wanted to roll her eyes, but she held her smile. _What's with these dragon slayers and making everything about fighting_?

"Nope it's nothing like that, just go look!" Gajeel just gave her a look that clearly showed that he did not want to.

"Just spare me the goody goody routine alright. I know you can't stand me just like the rest of these morons. I'll fight whoever whenever, but this surprise stuff is just weak." He finished bluntly. Mira felt a tiny bit sorry for him after hearing his words. _Not everyone hates you… I know someone who doesn't and oddly enough she has the most right to_. She thought, but she knew she wasn't getting through his thick skull so instead she decided to play along.

"I think it was Natsu actually…" Mira said bringing a finger up to her lip as if she was pondering. At that Gajeel let out his unique laugh and then cracked his knuckles.

"Fine then, if that's how Salamander wants to play it. Like a damn child… Idiot." He mumbled the last part, but he finally marched his way over towards the library with fist clenched. Mira watched him like a hawk, but still smiled innocently as she did so, her thoughts reveling in romantic fantasies.

* * *

**Mira seems to get a bit carried away in this chapter… but I needed her too, that's what I meant by fast. I need someone to see this for what it is damn it! So I finally threw some Gray in too… hopefully it was okay. Now the real fun begins… well for me at least! Thanks for reading- hope you all still are with me!**

**To/For Reviwers:**

**Deborahhpflover:** Well I guess I enjoy Mira a lot to since she's really helping me move this story along… glad you're still reading and enjoying thanks for your feedback! And yes chairs!

**ValinNight:** Glad you enjoyed Mira hopefully you liked her in this one too since she is pretty much the star of this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	15. Bookworm

**Shout out: Remember to check out CrimsonWolfKo's story Angel with a Shotgun! It is pretty intense!**

**I'm pumped about this chapter, it's not quite what everyone was probably hoping for, but I loved writing it! I really would like to know what people think so please please let me know if you can through review! I think I made this one longer too and also…. My boyfriend demanded I tell you all that he helped me in describing Natsu's scent.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I think it was Natsu actually…" Mira said bringing a finger up to her lip as if she was pondering. At that Gajeel let out his unique laugh and then cracked his knuckles.

"Fine then, if that's how Salamander wants to play it. Like a damn child… Idiot." He mumbled the last part, but he finally marched his way over towards the library with fist clenched. Mira watched him like a hawk, but still smiled innocently as she did so, her thoughts reveling in romantic fantasies.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 15 Bookworm

Gajeel marched up to the library doorway visibly irritated, but he stopped right before entering. His large body practically took up the whole space of the doorframe as he stood there glaring inside the room of books and shelves growling under his breath. He grinded his teeth as his red eyes darted around and then he took a heavy step inside.

"Where the hell are you Salamander?" Gejeel growled to himself between clenched teeth and his dragon slayer senses began to take over as he stood in front of the entrance. The most overwhelming smell in the room was the crisp scent of paper followed closely by the slick cool smell of ink. Beyond that there was the fresh scent of the wood and paint that most of the newly built guild carried. Especially in more secluded rooms like this where not too many of the guild members had ventured in or spent a lot of time in yet. In the more popular rooms the newness scent of the building was fading due to the guild members scents masking it with their own.

Gajeel took another step inside as his nose trained for the familiar scent of the Salamander's flesh and embers along with the distinct heat of the fire dragon's magic flames, but it never entered his nose. In fact it felt like the Salamander had never even step foot in the small room. Gajeel was slowly realizing that he had been lied to as his feet carried him a bit further in, but his senses were still running on high gear as another familiar scent began to fill his nose distracting him.

His nose was like a time machine reading the history of that small room in its short time of existence and there were really only two consistent scents that told a story inside of it. One being the barmaid that had sent him in there, he had grown familiar with the Demon women's scent in the last two days. Her scent was littered over every book and shelf clearly meaning she was the one who had shelved almost all of the books originally, but he ignored hers.

The second scent was the one he was straining to focus on, as he was even _more_ familiar with it. This scent was scattered throughout the room and seem to gather heavily in certain corners and on certain books. As though that person had spent a great deal of time in those spots and with those objects. His nose drew it in slowly and he closed his eyes as memories of his sin tortured him…

The scent was brisk and rosy as if it the person had no weight to them, held down by nothing. It was also light like the smell of linen and it reminded him of the color sky blue. It had a certain settle sweetness to it that would linger in its aftermath, but was almost missed by the sharper smell of parchment… Levy.

This was her smell and it was all over that room telling stories about her to him. He couldn't seem to stop himself from reading them either as he began to step around almost entranced by it, his curiosity getting the better of him. She was one of the only people that had spent time in that room since it was built making it so easy and clear to follow the ghost trails she had left from all of her multiple visits. Gajeel's eyes were almost glazed over as he followed it along the shelves, pausing when the scent became stronger indicating that she had spent a lot of time reading that particular book.

He was learning about her without her even being present… part of him felt like maybe he should stop. It almost felt invasive; if it had been someone else he would have just chock it up to instincts. This is what dragon slayers do… But when it came to her it felt less instinctual and more personal because of the all the guilt she had caused him. Part of him felt like he didn't have the right be curious or to learn about her. He had planned to leave her alone, to stay away and avoid her. He had marked her that way in his mind so that he wouldn't have to think about what he had done every time he saw her or smelled her. He had done that so he could move on with his life without being constantly haunted…. But now as Gajeel stood enveloped in her revealing scent all around him he couldn't seem to walk away. In fact he seem to only get a higher satisfaction by breaking his own rule of staying away from her. He did enjoy being rebellious after all.

Gajeel continued to wander as his nose was on the trail of a really strong strand of the small girl's scent. It felt fresh and the strength of it made him furrow his studded brow as he slowly walked on the other side of the large middle shelf. The only other time he had sensed her scent with such intensity had been the night he grabbed her… His red eyes glanced up as if he could almost see it… but then he froze. _Shit_.

No wonder her scent was overpowering him, she was in there… right in front of him! This was the closest he had physically been to her since _that_ night. He felt so stupid, he hadn't even been able to tell she was there, because her scent was already everywhere in the room. It had hidden her from him. He knew he needed to just back up and walk away, but for some reason he couldn't seem to move his feet. He felt like he had been caught committing some kind of crime, but she didn't even see him. She was sleeping. _I need to get the hell out of here_. Gajeel's thoughts were muttering for him to leave the room before she woke up, before she moved, before anything happen. He disobeyed them though instead he just stood there like a damn idiot.

Levy was sitting in the most obnoxiously huge chair his eyes had ever seen. Made even more obnoxious by her incredibly small body curled up as it was. Her thin legs were nearly covered up by the large book that practically hung in midair by the tips of her small dainty fingertips. His eyes trailed up to her tiny waistline that was being hugged by the orange dress she wore. Her chest lifted lightly as she exhaled in and out softly and quietly, clearly in a deep sleep. Her delicate shoulders were left bare revealing her glowing alabaster skin until just above her elbows where she had on detachable sleeves that flowed down to her wrist.

Gajeel finally glanced up at her face, the one that he had been seeing every night. It was odd to see it with her eyes closed and not roughed up. He narrowed his red eyes on her taking in every detail of it, from her small button nose to the soft curve of her lips. Her light eyelashes and thin relaxed eyebrows; the way her wild blue hair framed her face as untamed strands of it fell down due to her head being slumped down as it was. His eyes even glazed over her hairline and the bright yellow tie that kept her locks at bay.

Gajeel didn't know what he was hoping to achieve by looking at her as he did. It felt like he was searching for something, like maybe some kind of scar or scratch that he had left on her face from that night. There wasn't anything, almost as if it had never happened… Gajeel could feel a fierce anger build up in him at that thought and his head snapped to the side forcing his eyes to rip away from the small girl's face. _It did happen damn it! You can't change that!_ His thoughts were cursing his brain for trying to pretend like he had never caused her harm.

He could feel regrets swarming him as he gripped at the shelf beside him with white knuckles. He could see the feet of the armchair in the corner of his eye so he closed his eyes tightly and bit down as if trying to will himself to not look at her again. His heart was beating fast as he clutched the fabric of his shirt that hung over his chest tightly. _Can't forget what I did to her… but_… He opened his eyes slowly and they were wide. He slowly turned his head back up and looked at her. Part of him wanted to wake her up so that he could speak to her, but he wasn't going to do that. He didn't want to scare her as he had seen that she feared him. Plus he was no good with words anyways. _Levy… I'm sorry that I hurt you_.

There. He had finally admitted it to himself. He was sorry about the things he had done well he was in Phantom and he wished he could take it all back. And he was especially sorry about what he had done to her. Surprisingly enough the world didn't end either just because he came clean, if anything he felt a little better.

Gajeel's eyes went back to her serene peaceful face. Again he realized she looked nothing like she had that night. He hadn't left her with any scars or ruined her life from what he gathered through the scents of the library. It made him remember how she had spoken to him right after he attacked her… telling him how Fairy Tail would stop him. Defying him even after being beaten by him. She was defying him now too as she slept peacefully with no traces of their encounter… because each night his dreams were fueled with the memories of it allowing him to never sleep peacefully. Well… until the other day when he had blocked that lightning attack from hitting her.

Gajeel stood there now just watching Levy with a perplexed look. He remembered the thought he had the night before, he had sworn to himself to protect her as best as he could and other than that he would leave her be. They were guild mates now so that meant keeping her safe. He let himself be honest for a moment, it would really bother him to see any harm come to her again.

His eyes traveled down the length of her arm and landed on the huge book that was just hanging there. _How is it that damn thing has not fallen yet? _He was kind of glad, because it was large and the sound might wake her. He didn't want that because one, he was there and two, he didn't want to disturb her when she looked so at peace. He shook his head and he remembered how he had seen her reading the other day. She had been so quiet and at peace then too… for some reason it made him smile… just like he was suddenly smiling now. _She is a shrimp_. He glanced around the library for a moment and then looked back at her and the huge book. _And a bookworm too,_ his thoughts spoke. His smile widened a bit revealing his fangs for some reason and he felt like laughing at her, but he stayed quiet just in case.

His eyes were following the slight movement of her breathing, her rhythm easing him as his body became very relaxed as he stood there. _I need to go_… His thoughts reminded him once again, but his feet wouldn't budge as he remained in the calm state staring at her. It was as if the sleeping girl fascinated him, but then a scowl appeared on his face. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. He brought a hand to his forehead and ran it through his hair. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ His hand was now on the back of his neck rubbing it awkwardly as he scowled. He needed to just walk away. He knew that, but then why didn't he? _Why can't I_- But his thought were cut off by some loud voices saying the sleeping girl's name in the guildhall.

Gajeel immediately tensed up, his calm state quickly disappearing as his head snapped in the direction of the doorway listening. _The dogs are here_… He glanced back down at Levy, _and they're lookin' fer her_.

* * *

Mira's head had also snapped up at the sound of Levy's name and she realized she needed to get out of there. There being the library as well… she had been standing on the other side of large middle book shelf spying on Gajeel through it between two books.

After Gajeel had walked away from the bar she had waited a few minutes before following him. When she did approach the entrance of the library he was already inside and he had appeared very distracted making it easy for her to watch him from just behind the doorway without him noticing. He was stalking around oddly with his chin lifted up slightly, almost stumbling on his own two feet. It had looked like he was drunkenly pacing the room, because he had kept walking back and forth to the bookshelf and his eyes had looked dazed.

It had made Mira giggle quietly to herself to watch him behave like that and a small part of her found it cute too. She actually knew exactly what he was doing, from watching Natsu, tracking scents. Mira was clever enough to realize he wouldn't smell her, because her scent was already all over that room so she was hidden from his nose in her own smell. She was pretty sure hers wasn't the one he was following anyways. He was pretty clumsy as he stalked around back and forth on the one side of the library; part of her wondered how Levy didn't hear him. _She must be so invested in whatever she's reading_ is what Mira had thought.

Finally Gajeel had started to go around the large middle shelf that split the library and Mira took that opportunity once he was on the other side to make her move. That was when she had found her new spot where she could see them through the shelf. Mira was surprised to see Levy had actually been sleeping, _no wonder…_ That was when the odd staring and facial expressions began and Mira tried her best to read every move Gajeel made.

It might have been creepy if Mira didn't find the whole situation to be adorable. Her head was swelling with romance at this point. She couldn't help, but to laugh evilly inside. _It looks like Fairy Tail's big bad iron dragon slayer has a crush_… That was when Mira had heard the voices calling for Levy, Jet and Droy voices. She would have snapped her fingers with disappointment if Gajeel weren't standing so close. She realized he had heard them too as he looked at the doorway. She watched him carefully as soon as he looked back at Levy she bounded out as quietly and hastily as she could before he even knew she had ever been in there.

* * *

Gajeel wore an oddly uneasy facial expression as he looked to the doorway again where he could still hear voices. He most definitely didn't want to be caught hovering over Levy as she slept for many reasons, details unimportant. _Time to bail_. He thought as his red eyes darted around. He began to step, but he paused for a minute to turn and look at Levy one last time over his shoulder. His eyes graced over every feature of her quickly as if trying to soak it all in one last time, as if he wanted to remember it. For some reason it felt like there was something lodged in his throat and his stomach clenched uncomfortably. He ignored all this though, _sleep well shrimp_…

He turned away from her and probably would have face palmed at his own sappy weird thoughts, but he didn't really have time to dwell on them. He made his way out quickly while still trying to look nonchalant as well. Didn't really seem to matter though, because as soon as he stepped foot out of the small library he had instantly become the target of harassment from a cocky fire dragon slayer.

* * *

**Pleaaaaseee Review this one if you can! The next chapter should be pretty exciting… well I hope at least. I haven't written it yet, but I know what's going to happen. I realize people were probably hoping these two would talk, I'm SORRY about that. There's a reason why I didn't have it happen just yet… look forward to it though.**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**Deborahhpflover**: I agree with you about Mira not holding grudges, she seems like the kind of person who can read people well. Thus her being a barmaid and thus in my story her noticing sparks. Really as I said I needed her help to move things a long again and I might need her again. I'm glad you approve! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ValinNight**: I'm glad your excited about the next chapter, I hope this one didn't disappoint you!

**Confuzed-Anime-Fan**: She totally is! It's probably overdone in fanfiction, but it's to sweet to pass up… plus I kinda needed her.


	16. The Salamander

**Shout out: If you're a GaLe fan which you probably are if your reading this and love little smut/fluff then check out my friend CrimsonWolfKo's story Angel With a Shotgun. It also is a LuLo drama story!**

**This chapter is lot longer… I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think… I hope it doesn't feel rushed or anything.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

He turned away from her and probably would have face palmed at his own sappy weird thoughts, but he didn't really have time to dwell on them. He made his way out quickly while still trying to look nonchalant as well. Didn't really seem to matter though, because as soon as he stepped foot out of the small library he had instantly become the target of harassment from a cocky fire dragon slayer.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 16 The Salamander

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted at full volume and riddled with anger from his spot at the guild entryway. Everyone turned to look at Natsu as his voice carried through out the room. The pink haired dragon slayer stood with feet apart and knees slightly bent as though ready to charge; except that his one arm was outstretched with a finger pointing accusingly at the other dragon slayer. Natsu's brow was crossed as his black eyes glared at Gajeel intensely with a frown on his face. Happy was air born just above Natsu's shoulder and his eyes were just as wide as everyone else's.

Gajeel actually looked like a deer in the headlights upon being called out by Natsu from across the room. He was clearly unhappy about all the attention being brought on him, but at least his fellow guild mates didn't know why this bothered him. The nervous look he had was quickly replaced with an angry glare as Gajeel grinded his teeth annoyed. _Damn it Salamander… you sure have perfect timing, don't you?_ He thought wanting to roll his eyes. Seriously though any other time but right then would have been great.

The room was completely silent as the two dragon slayers gave each other an intense stare down from across the room. All eyes were on them waiting with extreme anticipation…

"Oh there you are! Natsu, Happy!" Came Mira's cheery voice practically making everyone fall over with her oblivious break in the tension. Natsu and Gajeel were the only ones who didn't budge.

"Aye! Hi Mira!" Happy greeted her with a paw in the air as everyone in the guild was still recovering. He flew over to where Lucy sat and hovered over her head content to watch the fight between the two at a distance. All eyes went back to the still Gajeel and Natsu once again.

"I take it Natsu's feeling better then… Happy?" Lucy questioned the flying blue cat above her head.

"Better, but I still don't think he's at 100% yet." Happy replied. Gray leaned back in his chair as his eyes rested on Natsu.

"So I shouldn't pick on him then?" Gray asked causing Lucy to send the ice mage a would-you-grow-up glance and he just smiled back at her innocently. Juvia caught the smile and sent Lucy another look of death making Lucy jump a little at it.

"Doesn't look like you'll get your chance anyways." Lucy said trying to ignore Juvia as she put her sights back on Natsu. Juvia then looked to Gajeel for a moment uneasily and then looked back to Gray.

"Should I be concerned?" She asked him worriedly.

"Nah, let em fight." Elfman was the one who answered. "It's what men do."

"Well as long as they don't destroy the guild… again." Gray stated hesitantly. Juvia nodded with a slight blush and then turned her sights back on Gajeel again. Cana took another swig of her barrel from her seat on top of the bar and then put it down with a large thud.

"C'mon already! Get to the fight!" She shouted a bit rambunctiously. Jet and Droy who were standing beside her just looked at her and shook their heads wondering what they had managed to just walk into. Macao had over heard her yells and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't encourage them, not after what they started yesterday." He scolded her, but she ignored him.

"I'm with her, Master's not here, Erza's not here. I want to see a show!" Wakaba chimed in and Romeo was laughing with excitement.

"They're so cool!" He cheered earning a sigh from his father as he rubbed the back of his neck with a groan. The guild finally went silent again as the tension had resettled, both dragon slayers fiercely staring at each other and readying. Natsu straightened up and everyone froze hanging on his every move as it looked like he was about to attack…

"Wait a second! What are you doing there?!" Natsu questioned causing everyone in the guild to collapse a second time clearly disappointed. Gajeel's face went from annoyed to furious.

"What?! I joined the guild you idiot! Remember?!" Natsu just looked back at him blankly and scratched his head.

"That's not what I meant." Natsu called. "I meant what are you doing in the library?!" Natsu asked. Gajeel's face changed once again, this time from furious to uneasy as everyone looked at him. His red eyes darted around then stopped and landed back on the fellow dragon slayer.

"Why's it matter to ya?! Ain't any yer business Salamander!" Gajeel shouted and Natsu put his hands on his sides.

"Don't tell me you were…" His face started to twitch as if he was struggling to hold something in. "Reading?!" He finally snapped and then burst into crazy laughter, small puffs of fire coming out slightly well in his fit. Gajeel's fist were clenching so hard that he was starting to shake with fury.

"Why you! So what if I was?! Who cares?! What's matter to you?!" Gajeel yelled his anger peaking making his face turn slightly red. Natsu was rolling on the floor in laughter though, because he just couldn't picture big scary Gajeel with a book. Everyone else at this point was sighing over their stupidity.

"You sissy!" Natsu cracked as he laughed and then he jumped to his feet and pointed at Gajeel again rather animatedly, his face making a mocking expression. "I'm surprised your big stupid metal head even knows how!" Natsu shouted and then continued to cackle.

"That's it!" Gajeel bellowed and he let an iron arm shoot out straight across the room right into Natsu's stomach sending him back over a table successfully flipping it. Gajeel smirked arrogantly as Natsu lay a heap on the ground behind the flipped over table. The salmon haired dragon slayer popped back up instantly, his face enraged and he threw a fist in the air.

"Hey! That really hurt you jerk!" Gajeel just looked up at the ceiling with arms folded acting innocently.

"Oops sorry my arm slipped." He stated with his rough voice. Natsu jumped back into a fighting stance his hands now ablaze.

"Oh it's on now!" Natsu shouted his voice soaked in confidence and excitement making Gajeel reveal his fangs with an evil grin. He wasted no time running at Gajeel at full speed with arms back and on fire. Gajeel's arms became iron polls as the two clashed, fire on steel, destruction in their wake.

* * *

Levy could hear loud shouts coming from the next room, but they didn't wake her… no instead they just seem to fuse into her dreams… Making them really peculiar. There had been a turtle that seem to transform into Natsu and began yelling at a rabbit that sounded like… Gajeel? Levy's eyelids were contracting at the odd image of a rabbit folding its arms as Natsu looked down upon it shouting; then seeing it shout back at in the dragon slayer's deep voice…weird.

Eventually the shouting match between the two dragon slayers ceased and in place of their voices Levy could hear the loud thuds of their fighting instead. Her odd dream vanished and a new one began to form.

Levy was standing in an endless open field; the grass was tall and beautifully green. She was wearing a yellow sundress and her blue hair was completely free of everything, but the strong wind. Her eyes were looking to the sky, as the clouds were moving at an incredible speed. They were an ashen gray color and they only seem to get darker the further she looked out, almost looking like puffs of charcoal. She could see bright yellow illuminating flashes sizzling in the clouds. Booming thuds could be heard in the distance, like heavy gravel rolling on concrete.

A lightning storm was coming, a deadly one and it was chasing right after her. She had no protection from it either in the giant field so she did the only thing she could. She began to run in the opposite direction as fast as her small legs could take her. It was no use though she could feel the storm gaining on her as thuds were getting louder and lightning was striking the ground around her. Parts of the field were now catching on fire in bright oranges and dancing yellows. She could feel the heat radiating from the flames around her, but she didn't stop running. The sky was now black above her making the lightning strikes glow almost blinding in contrast.

Levy could feel tears in her eyes as she felt the ground shaking beneath her from the thunder. It felt like the lighting was hitting right at her feet and she suddenly lost her balance mostly due to exhaustion. She landed hard on her shoulder and side sliding slightly into the dirt, her face wincing in pain. Sweat lined her brow as she slowly pushed herself up, fire was now surrounding her. She looked to the sky in horror, as lightning streaks seemed to swarm right above her. The ground was thudding and rattling beneath her… There was bright flash and her arms went to cover her face… but as she glanced up she could swear she saw iron sparking above her.

* * *

Levy's hand hastily swung up to her crinkled forehead as a loud vibrating crack sounded off in the other room. This caused the practically levitating book she was holding to finally slide out of her grasp and hit the ground with another thud. The small girl jumped right out of her nightmare at the sound with a squeak. Her shaking hands went up to her face running them over it to make sure she was really alive. She was panting slightly and she could feel a little bit of sweat lining her hairline. She wiped it away as she slowly calmed thinking how silly it was to be so worked up over the nightmare.

Levy let out a deep calming breath as her tense body relaxed she could feel how sleepy she actually still was. Her eyes looked around the library lazily as she just remembered where she was. Her head turned to doorway as she could hear loud crashes and booms coming from the main guild room. She slowly let her stiff legs unfold and slide off of the chair until her feet touched the ground. Another loud crash sounded causing her to pause in question as she picked up her book, her face still clearly looking out of it. _What is going on in there… another fight I guess?_ Her thoughts questioned the loud noises, but she was almost too tired to care as she dropped the book in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She took one last look around and headed for the doorway out, stretching.

* * *

Everyone in the guild was standing on one side of the guildhall to make room for the two dragon slayers as they fought it out. Tables and chairs were being shattered and pushed around as iron and flames flew. Gajeel had thrown a chair at Natsu who was charging at him from across the room, Natsu kicked it away with a foot of fire. Gajeel took that as an opportunity to use an iron lance attack, but Natsu flipped nimbly into the air dodging it. Gajeel began to throw more iron punches, but Natsu seem to be one step ahead flipping and dodging them all before finally making his move. He came at Gajeel with a fist full of fire from above, but as he neared Gajeel was able to catch it at Natsu's wrist with a steel hand. He smirked at Natsu's wide eyes. _Got you now Salamander_. His thoughts rang as he winded back his other fist.

"Levy!" Two voices yelled simultaneously from the bar side of the room, Jet and Droy's voices. Gajeel's eyes widened and shifted over to something in the corner of them. His head snapped over to the doorway of the library and there she stood her small frame barely filling it. She looked so alone on that side of the room as everyone else in the guild had lined themselves on the opposite wall. Her gold brown eyes were only half open and she was rubbing the one with her palm as if trying to rid it of the sleep. She let her hand fall back to her side as she heard her teammates yell her name. Her eyes went up and slowly widened as she realized what was happening right in front of her. She immediately found Gajeel's wide eye stare with her own as he stood there frozen for a few seconds fist still back and ready to punch Natsu.

Natsu took Gajeel's distraction as his opportunity yanking his arm free and casting it in stronger more rapid flames. Levy was watching with fear etched on her features as Natsu went in for his strike before Gajeel even had time to recover.

"Natsu no don't!" She shouted desperately as her hands went up to cover her mouth in fear. Gajeel turned away from her with realization, but it was already to late. Natsu's fiery fist made contact with Gajeel's face hard as his anger fueled him. Levy let out a scream as the iron dragon slayer flew back into a pile of some of the tables and chairs that had been tossed around causing one table to splinter with the force of Gajeel's body hitting it. Natsu began to charge at Gajeel now who hadn't gotten up yet to follow up his attack as Levy was begging him to stop, everyone else was just watching perplexed. Natsu began to let out a yell, his fist bursting in fire as he sprinted across the room.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks at the commanding voice, he straightened up rigidly and his flames went out as a terrified look lined his face. Everyone's eyes went to the doorway and there stood Titania Erza Queen of the Fairys like an unmoving statue and a cold fierce glare on Natsu. Natsu just stared back his body practically quivering in fear_… so busted_…

Levy looked from Erza to Gajeel who was in a mangled heap among the shattered table and pile of chairs. She took the pause as her opportunity to run across the room to where he was causing most eyes to fall on her in question.

"Hang on Gajeel!" She called as she bounded causing even Natsu to notice her finally as he hadn't well in the midst of the fight. The only one who didn't pay attention to the small script mage was Erza who kept her steady glare on the fire dragon slayer.

"Levy? What the-" Natsu began to say, but was cut off by Erza's strong voice once again.

"Natsu!" He jumped at the sound of his name remembering he was already in trouble and his eyes bulged as they landed on the red head. "Did you forget what the Master said?!" She yelled. Natsu could practically feel tears gathering in his eyes.

"No! But he started it!" Natsu shouted back in a begging tone that demanded mercy as he pointed at Gajeel in a heap as Levy had just made it to him. She threw her small body down to her knees and hastily began to grab pieces of splintered wood that lay on top of Gajeel as he slowly began to move wincing.

"Hang on… I'll get this stuff off of you." She stated softly. Gajeel heard her voice, but he didn't believe it at first until his head rose up enough to actually see her with his own eyes. She sat there beside him her small hands grabbing pieces of the shattered table and throwing them behind her hastily, her eyes strained looking serious. He was so shocked by it that he couldn't seem to do anything, but watch her with his mouth hanging open.

"You went too far!" Erza's voiced boomed out at Natsu and he looked at her now more annoyed than scared.

"Too far?! Give me a break! He will be fine!" Natsu retorted back getting frustrated as Levy had manage to get most of the pieces of wood off of the iron dragon slayer. She began to reach carefully for his arm and shoulder as if to help him stand up. She paused as her fingers and hands made contact with his rough skin and her sights were set on Natsu with a glare.

Gajeel had gotten over his shock some and began to move slightly getting ready to stand when he felt her fingers sweep over his shoulder as her warm hand curled around his arm. He froze once again unsure of what to do or what she was doing with the sudden contact. He just gawked at her, but she wasn't looking at him she was looking angrily at the other dragon slayer.

"Gajeel is already hurt!" Levy suddenly shouted angrily at Natsu causing everyone to look at her. Natsu's black eyes landed on the small mage who had her hands wrapped around Gajeel's arm and shoulder. He considered her for a moment not quite understanding, but he did look like he was listening to her seriously now.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked Levy and Gajeel still didn't speak, he was just to dumb founded by Levy to even understand what was happening.

"He was attacked the other day and I saw it. He got blasted several times and was injured." Was all Levy was willing to say not wanting to get into the details, but Natsu seem to believe her, because he knew she wouldn't lie. Gajeel finally regained some of his composure at Levy's words. He was glad that she didn't say anymore… but kind of annoyed that she had said anything. He started to push himself up slowly with her help reluctantly and he looked up at Natsu who was now staring at him. The two matched eyes, red and black, and then Natsu looked away as if he had confirmed what he wanted to from Gajeel's look.

"Well I didn't know that…" Was all Natsu said as he looked away from them and Levy's face relaxed. She knew he was telling the truth and her eyes glanced over to Gajeel, her hands still holding to him as he hadn't said a word.

"Well I meant you went to far with the guild." Erza finally spoke interrupting the silence. Natsu jumped suddenly and looked around at all the abused tables and chairs as if just realizing what he had done.

"Aw crap…"

"Master isn't going to be happy so you better clean this up!" Erza shouted pointing and Natsu just let his body go slack like a child who was being yelled at.

"Alrighhhhhht fine!" He moaned and the whole guild was already laughing except for Gajeel and Levy.

"Hey come with me…" Levy said her voice quiet and gentle. Gajeel looked down at the small girl who hadn't let go of his arm causing him to be slightly hunched over. His red eyes were still wide and his mouth hung open again and he just couldn't seem to make words as she stared up at him with large shining eyes. She looked a bit worried still, but she had a weak smile on her face_… is she worried about me? Go with her…. Where? _His brain couldn't seem to grasp the situation… After a moment he finally just nodded slightly at her, because it was all he could seem to do.

She slowly let her hands slide away from his shoulder, his skin immediately feeling colder in their absence, but his body straightened up to it's full height. She looked up at him with one eyebrow up slightly showing that she was unsure, but her fingers lightly graced his large hand. Upon the soft contact Gajeel's hand seem to automatically open and Levy's fingers easily slipped onto his rough palm so lightly Gajeel found it unnerving. He could feel himself rock slightly as he felt heat gather to his neck and ears as he looked down at her. Levy didn't notice though, because her eyes stayed on their hands as her thumb wrapped around and her tiny white hand fastened it's self to his much larger darker one. She looked up at him one last time with a cautious look almost as is asking him something with her eyes. Then she slightly stepped to the side as if to show him which direction they were going.

Gajeel just stared at her he could feel himself swallowing for some reason… _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Levy didn't seem to notice his reactions though as he finally just nodded curtly again and she finally began to lead the way pulling him gently after her. Gajeel just let her pull him around trying to gather his thoughts enough to think clearly as he couldn't seem to at all.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked this one or not and if not then why! Feedback appreciated!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**Deborahhpflover:** Ha I'm glad this one is your favorite, because it might be mine too! I just had so much fun with it and yes Mira… I didn't realize she would be so useful to me, but I'm sure having a blast with her too. Hope you enjoy the new chapter thanks for reviewing!

**ValinNight:** Well not sure if this counts as 'talking' or not ha… but hope you liked it.

**Kitty-cat-666:** Thanks! Glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	17. Thank You

**Shout out: Remember to read my friend CrimsonwolfKo's story Angel with a Shotgun for some sexy drama and cute fluff.**

**Something I feel is important to note: I want to say that this is a very delicate chapter, because of what stage these two are in, in their 'relationship'. So it isn't anything too exciting and tension is a bit high. Despite that I hope you guys like it, as I am unsure if it is any good… so I'm going to ask once again to let me know.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Gajeel just stared at her he could feel himself swallowing for some reason… _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Levy didn't seem to notice his reactions though as he finally just nodded curtly again and she finally began to lead the way pulling him gently after her. Gajeel just let her pull him around trying to gather his thoughts enough to think clearly as he couldn't seem to at all.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 17 Thank You

Levy gracefully led Gajeel by the hand down a hallway behind the bar in pure silence. The only sound was their footsteps as Gajeel followed her movements trying not to stumble as she tugged on his arm lightly. She slowed down a bit as they turned into a small doorway carefully. They had arrived in a room that was full of beds; it was obviously an infirmary of sorts. Levy took a few steps in leading Gajeel behind her before slowly letting her soft hand slide out of his. Gajeel just stood there in a bit of a daze after she had let him go and she walked behind him quietly without a second glance. He turned to watch her over his shoulder slightly in the corner of his eye unsure of what she was doing. Her small frame slowly leaned on the door with her hand on the doorknob gently pushing it closed with her weight almost without any sound. Everything was so quiet and normally Gajeel would appreciate it, but in this particular situation with her he found it unsettling.

Levy hesitated after the door was shut allowing her body to still lean against it with her hand still resting on the knob. She paused for a moment almost as if she was a bit unsettled too... there was certainly some kind of tension or awkwardness in the room. She wasn't going to let it stop her though she had been waiting to see him and possibly even speak to him after he had saved her the other day. She felt like it was something she needed to do even if Gajeel was reluctant to let her.

She slowly turned to face him, her back was now leaning against the door and her hand was still on the doorknob. She felt her breath hitch inside of her as she looked up to see his one red eye steadily piercing right into her gold ones from over his shoulder. Levy could feel her stomach flipping nervously as she got the same odd feeling she had had when Gajeel first walked into the guild. The way he had looked at her dead in the eye as though he could see right through her, it was so nerve racking that her heart sped up.

Gajeel was having a hard time telling if she was scared of him now, because of the way she was standing, it sent mixed messages. Was she backed up against the door out of fear and ready to escape at any moment or was it the opposite? Was she in control keeping _him_ inside by blocking it, she had been the one to close it behind her after all… Maybe she was scared, but trying not to be? He was very hesitant to move from where he stood incase she was still afraid, but she had tried to help him even though he hadn't needed it. What did that mean? He didn't want to scare her anymore, but he was very curious. He wanted to know what the heck she was thinking. Why had she had brought him back there, why had she closed the door? Was this some kind of trick maybe…? He certainly wasn't scared if it was… not of her, but for some reason the thought of it being some kind of odd trap did make his heart sink. He wasn't sure why though; normally he wouldn't take something like that personally. He didn't know if he should speak or wait for her, but something needed to happen.

His eye stayed on her steadily as he slowly and cautiously turned his body to face her, so that he could look at her fully with his normal scowl. Levy made no movement even after Gajeel turned and they both just stared at each other right in the eyes for a long moment well in the midst of silence. Both of them were wondering what the other one was thinking, who was going to speak first and what were they possibly going to say? Levy was finally the one to move, her eyes looked away from Gajeel's and down to the floor and her head bowed slightly as if she just couldn't bear to hold his fierce gaze anymore. Gajeel watched her his one studded brow lowering, wondering if this was the part where she would get scared and run away. That wasn't at all what she did though; instead she just pushed herself slightly off of the door looking uneasy and then pointed to something behind him.

"Can you… take a seat… on one of those beds over there?" She asked hesitantly her voice sounding small as she refused to look back up at him. Gajeel's eyes widened slightly at the request, it clearly not being what he expected even though it maybe should have been obvious considering where they were. He turned his head to see where her finger pointed then looked back at her very unsure if he should. Part of him was still wondering if there was some trap in store for him… After all she hadn't taken revenge on him as her teammates had that day. He looked at her small body for a moment as she stared at the floor, but her finger was still pointing uneasily. She wasn't shaking though, but he could hear her heart beating fast in all the silence. For some reason he felt the need to just do what she said, potential trap be damned.

"Uh… yea." He finally grunted out, as he knew she wasn't looking at him and he slowly turned away and walked over to the bed she was pointing at. Levy looked back up at him with his back turned. She let her hand fall to her side and she just watched him with a surprised look on her face as if she hadn't expected him to actually do it.

Gajeel sat down on the end of the bed with his legs hanging off and his boots on the floor. Levy hadn't moved her face a bit dumb founded after watching him make his way over to the bed. He let one elbow rest on his leg and he just turned his head to look at her as if patently waiting. She closed her eyes for a second trying to regain her senses and just propelled herself forward into the room looking back at the ground. She avoided looking back at his face again as she walked to a shelf across from the bed, Gajeel's head and eyes followed her every movement though. She had her back turned to him as she started to gather some stuff and he continued to stare looking at every bit of her. He had to snap his head away suddenly as he felt weird all of the sudden, uncomfortably weird. Luckily he forgot all about it quickly as the small girl finally began to speak.

"I'm sorry I dragged you in here with me…" Her voice spoke nervously with her back still turned. Gajeel looked back at her this time staring at her shoulder blades. He couldn't think of what to say, he was so caught off guard by her speaking to him… Hell, he was caught off guard by the whole situation, so he stayed quiet. Which seem to be fine, because Levy wasn't done speaking apparently. "I just…" She hesitated again and she turned matching Gajeel's eyes with her own again. He looked a bit surprised as he waited for her to finish and she looked unsure, but she continued anyways. "Wanted to be sure you were okay…" They both paused again looking at each other and then Gajeel's eyes moved down to what she was holding in her hands. Levy was holding what appeared to be some medical supplies, finally making Gajeel realize why she had brought him into that room.

Gajeel couldn't seem to hide the slight look of shock on his face and Levy looked away from him once again as he stared at her. She felt kind of stupid in the awkward silence and the way he looked at her made her think there was no way he was okay with this.

Gajeel slowly brought a hand to the back of his head clearly showing his discomfort, his eyes went to the ceiling as he could feel heat gathering a bit on the back of his neck. This was embarrassing him for some reason, he wasn't use to having people 'take care' of him and that was clearly what she was trying to do. Why was beyond him though… He couldn't seem to make sense of anything she did so far in the short time he had gotten to interact with her. He kind of wondered if he should just get up and walk out of the room. He had told himself to leave her be, but he hadn't counted on her approaching him. He kind of felt stuck now. His red eyes shifted back to her uneasily, his facial expression was kind of funny as he looked at her awkwardly. She just stood there watching him now well holding all of the stuff she had gathered. He could tell she was waiting for him to say something now, patently waiting as he had… he didn't like feeling on the spot though. His eyes hardened on her a bit and he felt himself let out a breath as she watched him carefully.

"Fine…" Was all he could manage to choke out finally and for some reason she smiled at him. It was the oddest most unusual thing Gajeel had ever experienced. The reaction from her made the heat spread to his face slightly and he couldn't for the life of him understand the girl at all.

Her eyes moved off of him and back down to the floor as she slowly walked over to his spot on the bed, but her smile didn't fade. She now stood right next to him as she let the supplies fall onto the bed beside him and he just watched her. He was so floored by her, but fascinated too. His brain was completely stumped and his eyes were drinking her in widely almost as if he looked long enough maybe there would be some kind of answer to explain her better. She was still smiling slightly as she began to pick out what she wanted. Now that they were so close Gajeel could see her head was practically on level with his as she stood and he sat on the low bed. _Such a shrimp. _Her eyes looked up to his for a moment at least long enough to get him to stare back and then she looked down at his bandaged arm.

Gajeel understood the meaning behind the look, but he still couldn't seem to prepare for the touch of her hand regardless. He flinched a little when her small hands wrapped around his arm and she hesitated for a second after feeling him do it. It made her flinch a little herself, but then she just continued lifting it up even though she was nervous. Her fingers delicately found the edge of his bandaging and she slowly began to unravel it very cautiously.

Gajeel couldn't bring himself to look at her as she worked. He scowled at the wall instead with his head resting in his other hand, as his arm was propped up on his knee. He was trying his damn hardest to remain cool and look bored as if the small girl attending to him had little to no affect on him… but she did. He knew she did… he just didn't know why. His mind seem to always jump back to guilt, because why else? He just hated that being around her made him think about it all the time. His red eyes shifted back on her again, she was too focused on what she was doing to notice. He was still scowling as he watched her work, but it was right then that Levy spoke again.

"I'm Levy by the way… Levy McGarden." She said as her eyes glanced up at him well she unwrapped the bandage. He caught her eye steadily and looked away again, he cleared his throat.

"I know yer name already." He stated and she looked down again almost awkwardly. For some reason she hadn't expected that, but the more she thought about it the more stupid she felt. _Of course he would know my name_… Now she was almost wishing she hadn't said anything as she didn't want to think about the past… their past. She looked back up at him again willing herself to be brave.

"Right... I'm sorry." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I just thought… well I don't know what I thought. I just-" She was becoming more and more insecure with each word she uttered, beginning to ramble.

"Look its okay." He stated, cutting her off before she could continue. "Stop apologizing."

"Okay…" Her voice came out softly almost as if she had been scolded. He looked at her oddly feeling bad for some reason; he hadn't meant it to come out that way. Her mouth went shut as she looked down at his arm a bit uncomfortably… He could swear she was blushing, but then she had finished unwrapping it. He watched her as she stared at the burn for a moment, her eyes moved back and forth over it as if searching for something. He didn't really get it or understand why, but her hands tensed up a little on him. She looked back up at him with large eyes and he could almost swear she looked sad.

"Gajeel…" She said his name so gently, he had never heard anyone say it like that and it did things to him, physically it made him feel off. He felt like something was lodged in his throat again and his heartbeat spiked. It was also the way she was looking at him; he hadn't even realized it, but he was now holding his breath as he waited for her to speak. "Thank you… for what you did yesterday." The words left her mouth and her eyes went back down to the burn as her tense grip softened again. Gajeel could feel the heat in the back of his neck turn up, growing to his face again at the sincerity of her voice. He was so uncomfortable… His head snapped away from her and he stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know what yer talkin about." Gajeel replied and Levy felt herself smile weakly as she began to put an ointment on a cloth so that she could apply it Gajeel's burn. Somehow she wasn't surprised that he had said that even though she didn't know him that well.

"That's alright…" She carefully pressed the cloth end with ointment on it over the burn gently, still smiling. He just watched her not quite understanding. "I got to tell you." She looked back up at him still smiling. "That was all I wanted."

* * *

**There's more to come with these two, but until then please give me some feedback on this chapter. Did you guys like it or not, if not- constructive feedback is appreciated.**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**Deborahhpflover:** I'm glad you liked the surprise then, thanks for all your reviews; I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**ValinNight:** Glad you enjoyed their little fight, was definitely fun to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all your reviews!

**Sergeant peace:** Thank you for reading & reviewing! Glad you like it, hope you will continue to enjoy it!

**LiliumPumilum:** Thanks! Hope you continue to enjoy it! Thanks for the review!


	18. Prince Charming

**Shout out: Hey you! Go check out the Fairy Tail fic Angel with a Shotgun written by my very own pal CrimsonwolfKo! It's awesome GaLe & LuLo story- with other couples & potential triangles as well!**

**More GaLe.. Which is great for me, because it's so fun! Again I'd really like to know if you guys like this chapter or not. I'm really unsure about this one.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I don't know what yer talkin about." Gajeel replied and Levy felt herself smile weakly as she began to put an ointment on a cloth so that she could apply it Gajeel's burn. Somehow she wasn't surprised that he had said that even though she didn't know him that well.

"That's alright…" She carefully pressed the cloth end with ointment on it over the burn gently, still smiling. He just watched her not quite understanding. "I got to tell you." She looked back up at him still smiling. "That was all I wanted."

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 18 Prince Charming

Gajeel just stared at Levy's smiling face with his brow stretched back again he had no words. It was not as if he was much of a talker anyways, but he couldn't even form coherent thoughts after hearing what she had said. It was like a fuse blew in his head and now the power was out.

Levy didn't seem to be bothered by it; she was feeling at peace now. She was relieved and grateful to have gotten the chance to help him and even more so, because she was able to say what she had wanted to. After a long gaze she finally began to look back down at the burn to continue the treatment on it.

Gajeel felt his brain kick back on the moment her eyes fell off of his face and now it was spinning a million questions none of which he intended on asking Levy, even though they all involved her. He bit down in frustration and closed his eyes at all the muddled thoughts, he felt like his head was hurting. He really hated thinking about this kind of stuff, people stuff. Like trying to get to know them or understand them or figure out why they did the things that they did. He could never seem make sense of others, that's why he had a hard time trusting anyone. _Right when you finally start to trust someone is the moment they abandon you_. He thought coldly as his mind drifted to his dragon… Metalicana. He opened his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to push all of _that_ out of his mind. He hated thinking about that overgrown beast.

Levy seem to take notice of Gajeel's sudden tenseness, as she could feel the muscles in his arms contracting as he was so lost in his furious thoughts. She looked up at him worriedly and he didn't notice until she pulled him out of his head with her concerned voice.

"Am I hurting you?" Gajeel glanced back down at her almost as if just remembering she was there. He noticed how worried she looked with her mangled eyebrows and it made him calm a little. _No… you definitely aren't the one who hurt me shrimp_. He was thinking, but he just shook his head instead. Her face eased slightly, but she still looked at him oddly almost as if she thought he was lying. Finally she just went back to what she was doing and this time Gajeel kept his eyes on her as he let everything else that he had just thought about drift away. Now he just focused in on her and what she was doing, it seemed like the best distraction from any other weird thought his brain could think up. The two of them fell into a very comfortable silence at last, after all the odd tension and now that they had it felt natural. They sat like that for a little while as Levy did her work and Gajeel just watched.

It probably should have happened sooner, but at some point Gajeel seemed to finally become interested in how she was treating him. It hadn't really crossed his mind to ask her anything, because he had been too caught off guard. Now as he was sitting there watching her apply this and that to the burn he wondered what the heck she was actually doing. For someone who had such a hard time trusting others he had kind of thrown a lot of trust her way without even realizing it. He felt a bit stupid that he hadn't thought about it sooner… well he had thought maybe she had a trap for him possibly… But deep down he hadn't actually believed that.

He looked at her with one studded brow raised puzzling over her; it just didn't seem to suit her character, ambushes and traps. From what little he had seen and learned about her in the last few days. He crossed his brow harder as he realized he had just done something he didn't normally do again. He had made assumptions about her, when he normally didn't _try_ to understand people. Or maybe it was that he just couldn't understand them, but then why now did he think he knew _her_? What the hell was it about her? And really… what the hell was she doing to his arm?

"Have you done this before?" Gajeel's voice barked out breaking the long silence. Levy didn't even bother to look up at him and didn't seem to be bothered by the rudeness in his tone either as she just continued.

"Of course I have, plenty of times." She answered immediately.

"Well then why's it takin so damn long?" Gajeel asked clearly impatient and annoyed with a scowl. This time Levy did not ignore the rudeness, her head slowly looked up at him with a not so amused look that said 'really?' Gajeel's scowl faded slightly under her eye into an odd anxious look.

"Maybe…. because somebody… did a shoddy job of cleaning this originally. Not only that, but did you let this go for a day?" Levy spat at him with a rather matter of fact tone. Gajeel gave her a perplexed irritated look; perplexed because she had figured it out and irritated because she was right. The look he gave her confirmed everything she had suspected and she looked back down and continued her work. "Yea that's what I thought." She added sounding satisfied. Gajeel's brow went back and he could feel his blood boil slightly at her words.

"It wasn't a day! Some hours." He growled back. She just looked up again with a 'yea right' face this time.

"How many hours then? Twelve?" She asked him sounding completely sure of herself. He began to shift uncomfortably under her gaze, but he looked pissed. Levy began to nod knowing she was right as her head went back down and she spoke, "I knew it. You should have let me tend to this yesterday." Gajeel just growled under his breath with nothing to say this time. She _was_ right and that angered him, because he had no counter to it. Not only that, but there was no way he would have let her tend to him yesterday… Hell, he couldn't believe he was letting her now! He glanced at her from the corner of his eye still scowling angrily, _pretty self-righteous when she wants to be_.

Silence fell over them for a few minutes again and now Gajeel found himself asking more questions in his head, mostly about what she had just said.

"Okay so _how_ do ya know how to do this then?" He finally asked trying not to sound as impatient so as not to bring out her attitude again.

"Books mostly… and practice." She looked up at him, "Like I told you… I've done this before." She replied lightly her lips curling into a slight smile. Gajeel raised a brow at her, _is she… mocking me_? She totally was, he couldn't believe it, _what the hell?!_ So much for making assumptions, this girl seemed to be unpredictable. He actually didn't mind it though… it made her more interesting to him. He was suddenly feeling the need to encourage her by continuing their conversation.

"Hopefully not on the fly." He stated flatly trying to get a dig back over on her, but she didn't seem to get mad this time. Instead she held her small clever smile.

"Sometimes actually yes." She answered him rather defiantly. "People get hurt on the job from time to time." She looked back up at him with and odd glint in her eye. "We're not all made of iron you know." Gajeel looked at her as an odd thought passed through his mind. _Yea… yer definitely not. Hate to think what woulda happen if you had gotten hit with that lightening._ Gajeel looked away from her pushing it out of his head and then snickered slightly as another thought crossed his mind instead.

"Yea like those dogs of yers?" Levy narrowed her eyes at him, not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"My dogs?"

"Your guard dogs." He stated again scowling, his face looking away from her. It took a few seconds, but then she realized he meant Jet and Droy… _dogs? Where the heck did that come from? _She wondered.

"My team." She corrected him sternly, but Gajeel just scoffed at her. This made her give him a very pointed angry look. She dropped his arm and put her hands on her hips. "I don't need _guards_." Her tone sounded insulted.

Gajeel paused at her statement and looked her up and down. He hadn't really meant it that way… It was just the way they hovered around her, almost territorial.

"Relax." He huffed, "That ain't what I said."

"That's what you implied." She countered angrily.

"No it ain't, I meant them okay!" He shouted getting flustered. "They get hurt on the job and you fix 'em up! They're dogs, because they act like puppies around you!" Once his shouting had ceased the awkward silence returned between them, but this time for a much different reason. The two of them stared at each other for a long time; she was glaring at him in the same position. He just scowled, but he was biting down tensely waiting for her to say something. Finally Levy sighed and closed her eyes she was the one to finally put an end to the quiet.

"You're a real prince charming you know that?" Her voice was so dry and soaked with sarcasm that it made Gajeel smirk. She lifted an eyebrow at him, "I finished your arm by the way." Gajeel looked down quickly and noticed the burn had almost all, but disappeared. Now it just looked like a fading blemish, not only that, but the pain was a lot less severe. He looked up at her amazed.

"What the hell did you do?!" Levy found herself smirking now, quite proudly.

"Just proper magical medical treatment is all. You just have to know what to use with what and in what order. Simple really." She answered confidently; Gajeel still couldn't help, but be a bit impressed. He stood up and smirked as he lifted his now bandage free arm.

"Now I can get back to work." Gajeel stated clearly excited and he let out his unique laugh. Levy tilted her head at the odd sound, not sure what to make of it. She was pleased to see he was happy with her handy work though, but then she noticed he was starting to walk away.

"Hang on, I'm not done yet!" Levy called after him. Gajeel stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her confused.

"What now? I'm fine." He answered her impatiently. "I have work to do." Levy marched up to him and took hold of his hand for a second time that day. She slowly dragged him behind her and took him back to the bed.

"I'm sure it can wait a little longer." Her voice was fueled with authority and Gajeel knew he was stuck. He sat back down on the bed folding his arms almost like a pouting child as he scowled. Levy looked back up at him with an annoyed face and seem to mirror him as she also folded her arms too. "Look this won't take long. I just want to look at your face."

"My face?" Gajeel repeated irritated.

"Yes your face. Where you were punched or did you forget already?" She responded almost as if he was slow.

"It's fine." Gajeel replied flatly.

"No, no it's not." She answered getting impatient herself.

"Doesn't hurt."

"Oh really…?" Then without any warning Levy's finger poked Gajeel's cheek causing him to jump slightly and then he brought a hand up to it protectively. He glared at her with intense red eyes, but she just glared right back. _Damn her! Who knew she could be like this, so difficult_! "See, I can see your face and you can't. There's a lot of swelling there. Just let me fix it and I promise I'll leave you alone." She explained trying to make him see reason.

Gajeel stared at her for a long time and she just stared back with an intense gaze. She had become a lot braver in such a short amount of time. His thoughts went to what she had just said…_ She will leave me alone?_ The more he let himself think about the statement the more he could feel himself inwardly mumbling, he felt his stomach clench uncomfortably again. That was what he wanted right? Or at least it was what he had planned. Now though the idea of it made him feel a bit off for some reason. Gajeel's stare seem to intensify on Levy as these thoughts weighed on his mind.

Levy definitely caught the look he was giving her too. She didn't know what it meant, but it gave her a slight chill. _What is it with those eyes of his? They always look like they're staring right through me_. Then Gajeel's eyes shut making Levy let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Fine." He stated at last and this time Levy just nodded at him still trying to regain her composure after the stare he had just given her.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers, followers, favors-? I guess… I don't know! Just thanks to all!**

**Please review if you can… I'm still not done with this long scene yet. It's been really fun finally getting to write these two interacting. I hope you, the reader, have just as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Constructive feedback is welcomed- the positive and the negative. I'd like to improve my writing skills to be entertaining.**

**Is it mean… to make Gajeel seem like such a dummy? Mostly with his feelings though.**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight**: I am very pleased that you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one just as much! Thanks for reading and letting me know how I'm doing regularly. I appreciate it!


	19. Proximity

**Shout out: Please check out the Fairy Tail fic Angel with a Shotgun, written by Crimsonwoldko for some GaLe & LuLo!**

**This chapter has some very serious stuff that comes up and it's very long. I didn't know how much of this I wanted to do this early on with these two so I had to make some decisions. I hope you guys like this one… it was tough, I kept revising it.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Levy definitely caught the look he was giving her too. She didn't know what it meant, but it gave her a slight chill. _What is it with those eyes of his? They always look like they're staring right through me_. Then Gajeel's eyes shut making Levy let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Fine." He stated at last and this time Levy just nodded at him still trying to regain her composure after the stare he had just given her.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 19 Proximity

She picked up some gauze rather hastily, but at this point Gajeel had already stopped paying attention to what she was doing with it. He was looking off again, his mind starting to drift to his mission, as he was anxious to get back to work.

Levy held the gauze in one hand and then looked back up at Gajeel so that she could apply it. She was still a bit shaken so she hesitated and she began to just watch him as she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her. She used his lack of attention as an opportunity to try and figure out what it meant every time she saw that particular piercing look in his eye aimed at her. When she had first seen it, it had just been intimidating; because of how scared she was of him. She wasn't really afraid of him anymore, but it still made her nervous just not for the same reason as it had originally. She couldn't explain why it still had such an odd affect on her, causing chills.

Gajeel's eyes shifted over to Levy as he felt her stare on him and she knew she had been caught and there was no time to hide it. She thought for sure he was going to say something to her about it or gripe at her for not getting started, but instead he just held her stare in absolute silence. Levy's head tilted just ever so slightly as he hung to her eyes with his own with such severity once again. She felt goose bumps forming on her arms… She was getting the same nervous feeling that she had just gotten a minute ago. She really wanted to look away from him, but at the same time she didn't. Part of her felt like maybe if she could stay brave enough to hold up her end of the stare than maybe some answers would be revealed to her.

Gajeel noticed how long Levy was looking at him and now his head shifted slightly too, but his eyes stayed glued to hers. He could tell she wanted to look away, but she wasn't on purpose and he found it… interesting. That was the one word that kept popping up in his head as a description for her. She was definitely worth some of his attention just for that reason.

Normally he didn't understand or get to know people and he didn't care to either, but she was different. Why, he didn't know… but maybe that was why he had a hard time walking away from her in the library earlier. Each time he had been around her he would learn something and unintentionally get to know her a little more. It had been the one rule he had given himself after joining the guild and he had been consistently breaking it… That definitely warranted attention and now… She had become a big mystery that he had accidently picked up clues too… so of course he was going to have to solve her now that he was so invested.

Like now… as she stared him down. He couldn't understand why she was doing it; it reminded him of himself before he fought someone. Again he wasn't normally good at understanding people, with the exception of certain situations. When it came to work and fighting he was a bit more perceptive, but in one like this? He had no idea, but he knew she wasn't trying to fight him and he wanted to know what the stare meant. What the heck was she thinking?

He could only guess… The look she was giving him was determined, but still reminded him of prey, because of the slight fear he sensed in her wanting to turn away. Despite that she seemed like she wouldn't be brought down easily. She would hold her ground for as long as she was able, defiant to the end. These thoughts of her brought back dark memories of _that_ night to him… Not that he wanted to think about it, but he couldn't help it. Was that why she was looking at him, because she was thinking about it too? He wondered how long she would stay like that; he had a feeling that it could be a while. _He_ didn't want to wait that long. He was the one breaking under her stare, but she had that affect on him, because of his guilt towards her. He was going to put a stop to it now, because his insides were knotting up.

"Scared?" He asked her and he genuinely wanted to know. Levy blinked at his words as she hadn't expected him to speak and then she looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"You heard me." He answered her gruffly and he closed his eyes, his head looked down slightly. Levy took in his appearance with sudden realization. _Is that what it's about…? Me being afraid of him, because of what he did? _He looked desolate as he sat there slightly slouched over with his eyes shut. Levy stepped forward.

"I'm not." She answered strongly and Gajeel opened his eyes and looked back up at her. Then his eyes shifted elsewhere in the room.

"You were." He snorted and Levy took another step towards him so he looked at her again. She stood right in front of him now, close enough that he could touch her if he reached out slightly. She had her eyes trained on the floor for a moment almost as is she was ashamed which he didn't understand. Then she looked up at him, her eyes were level with his as she stood and he sat. She narrowed her eye slightly on his and she opened her mouth cautiously before she spoke.

"Your right I was… not anymore." She said it softly and eyed him carefully waiting to see what he would say next.

"Is that smart?" He questioned her as he looked off again. She wondered why the heck he would ask her that. She could feel herself getting a bit irritated with him as she was slowly putting the pieces together. The look and these questions... it upset her. She could feel herself growing angry with him now for bringing it up, because she didn't want to think about it anymore. It made her ache inside.

"I don't know is it?!" She questioned him shaking her head and furrowing her brow, her voice loud and laced in frustration. Gajeel didn't say anything this time; he was wishing he had just kept his mouth shut after the way he heard her speak to him. Levy wasn't about to wait anyways, she wasn't ready for this conversation with him and she didn't know if she ever would be. "Please don't look at me like that anymore." She suddenly demanded so forcibly that Gajeel glanced up at her again. She looked at him seriously and a bit fierce. She paused holding his eye before continuing, "Like I'm broken or wounded or something… Whatever it is that makes you look at me like that I am not, I am fine."

Gajeel looked at her with a crossed brow, his mouth open like he was going to speak, but nothing came out. He had nothing to say again… like always. The words she had said hadn't been what he had expected... _again_. He had imagined she would demand answers or apologies for what he had done or something along those lines. What he hadn't thought was for her to become upset in the manner she had. Like she was angry that he implicated himself to her… Like she wanted to forget he had done it almost as much as he did. Then to tell him she was 'fine', like she wanted nothing from him… How could that be? People always want something don't they? Vengeance of some kind, a punishment… but it didn't appear that way. His thought process was interrupted as he saw her nearing him from the corner of his eye.

She had already been close, but now she was practically on top of him. Her small frame easily fit between his two open legs without even touching him, her thigh was pressed up against the edge of the bed. Gajeel was so caught off guard by the sudden proximity between them that he leaned back almost like he was startled. She began to follow his movement with her body as if chasing him.

"What the hell are ya doin?!" He choked out, her face still held the same serious angry look as she hung over him slightly.

"Trying to get this over with." She answered him annoyed as her hand began reaching up towards his face causing him to push further away from her. Her hand paused and hung there between them in midair as she glared at him in frustration. "Will you quit it?!" She snapped.

"Don't ya think ya coulda warned me?!" He barked back and Levy's face just flourished in frustration.

"Warn you?! You already said it was fine!" She countered moving away from him slightly as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know you were gonna come at me right then!" He growled and Levy just rolled her eyes. She rose and eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Scared?" She questioned her tone was drenched in sarcasm clearly throwing his own words back in his face. Gajeel was seething at her, but she didn't seem to care one bit. She just wanted to get this done and be away from him, because of how he had hurt her with the things he said.

"Just get on with it already." He mumbled between clenched teeth and his eyes avoided her face.

"Gladly." She replied stubbornly, taking her hand off of her hip and moving it back up towards his face as she leaned back into him. Her fingers were mere centimeters from brushing against the uninjured side of his face when she felt her stomach flip nervously. She was growing tense and she began to chew on her bottom lip without realizing it. Her eyes were trained hard on his face looking for something comfortable to settle on during the awkward situation. They landed on the gray metal piercing below his bottom lip as Levy summoned the courage to move her stiff arm just a little further. Gajeel just sat there with eyes glued elsewhere looking impatient as he waited for the contact.

Finally her fingers brushed the side of his cheek gently and Levy felt a slight shiver go through her body, but she wasn't cold. If anything she felt heat, mostly growing to her face. Gajeel had become a statue at her touch; it was almost like he wasn't even breathing. Her fingers slid up gently toward his prominent cheekbone, grazing his hairline and the beginning of his ear. Her soft palm nestled comfortably on his cheek; his skin was surprisingly smoother than she had imagined it would be. She had to freeze for a moment to remember to breath as well, Gajeel took her pause as a moment to close his eyes.

Now that she was actually doing this, she was angry with herself for not having the hindsight to realize how embarrassing this whole situation was. _Why did I say anything? I should have just let him leave_. But she had wanted to help him for some reason, maybe as a way to repay him.

In Levy's other hand was the piece of gauze that was now soaked. She slowly brought her other hand up and was about to press it to Gajeel's inflamed cheek as she held him steady with her other hand. She hesitated just before making contact, Gajeel still had his eyes closed and she spoke to him.

"This might sting…" She said and Gajeel's studded brow lowered, but his eyes remained shut.

"Just do it." He replied and she looked back at the inflamed part of his face and gently obeyed. As soon as the small piece of damp gauze made contact, Gajeel felt his skin burn and the pain spread. It quickly consumed the whole area of his face that had been hit by Natsu's fist. Levy was watching him steadily her nose only about two inches away from his face. She began to move the wet gauze over the inflamed area gently in small circles. She could see Gajeel's closed eyelids twitch a little here and there with her movements and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry…" She said it gently. Gajeel could feel her breath when she spoke, because of how close she was. He opened his eyes and they matched hers, red on brown.

"Didn't I tell ya to stop that." Levy felt her heart thump so hard inside her chest; it practically jumped to her throat.

"Yea…" Her cheeks were burning almost as much as his injured one was and she wished he would just close his eyes again, but he didn't. Levy could feel herself panicking slightly, because of it. He was basically watching her from the corner of his eye now. She did _not_ want to make eye contact with him well she did this they were just _too_ close. She could feel herself inwardly, not outwardly because he would see it, rolling her eyes once again at her own stupidity. _Why did I put myself in this situation? What is wrong with me?_ Her face was so flushed that she could swear he probably felt the heat radiating off of her. _Just focus on what you're doing Levy… just get it done and then he can be on his way and so can I_… She thought with a quick glance at his eye and then back at the swollen area of his face. She began to focus all her energy on that area, just so that she could calm her nerves. She tried to use her talents of shutting out the world like she did when she read for this situation.

Levy's eyes focused in so heavily on the one spot of Gajeel's face that she looked a bit cross-eyed as she worked. Gajeel was watching her and he couldn't help, but smirk through the tiny pain clearly amused by the face she made. Levy must have noticed, because she stopped what she was doing.

"I need you to keep your face still." She said, she glanced at him again and saw the smirk on his face. She pulled back away from him slightly to look at him more fully, but her other hand stayed rested on his face. "Why are you smiling?" Gajeel's smirk vanished and his eyes shifted up and away.

"Ain't." Levy raised an eyebrow at him, _is it always one-word conversations full of flat out lies with this guy or what_?

"I felt you do it and I saw it." She stated in disbelief at his utter denial, but he didn't say anything and Levy just sighed. She reached down and picked up another gauze strip. Gajeel was watching her again, but she didn't notice too busy wondering why he smiled and why he lied about it. She reached back carefully with it and as her face came very close Gajeel looked away from her again. "Try to be still this time or it might hurt more."

She stated and he huffed a bit. _Like I care_. He thought rolling his eyes, but hers were focused in hard once again on the injured part of his face so she didn't see it. He felt the burn of whatever else she was applying now and he attempted to watch her again.

Her scent was overpowering his nose much worst than it had earlier, because of how close she was. It was nearly impossible for him to ignore it; his senses were stirring inside as he tried to stifle them. Most of the time he was in tuned enough to have control over them, tapping into them when desired or needed. There were times though that for whatever reason they would kick in on their own in high gear making it hard to focus on other things. This usually happened when the scent was either very strong or just particular to the dragon slayer. Gajeel figured it was probably just the nearness of her skin. Hell, her hand was touching him on his face. Not only that, but she was practically surrounding one side of him with her tiny body so of course his senses were spiking. That probably would have happened with any person in such a compromising position, but oddly enough he felt himself instinctively growl inside at if miffed by the thought of it being someone else.

Then without warning he heard Levy giggle quietly to herself, almost as if she had tried not to. His head snapped over at the sound almost like he had never heard it before. He was looking right at her now with wide eyes and his brow pushed together in question. He met Levy's eyes and she looked taken aback by the sudden movement. Her hands had jerked off of him as she jumped. Her head and body had also jetted back a little, because their noses had almost touched. She stared at him for few seconds completely surprised and then her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Hey… you moved." She stated. "I told you not to." Her hands went to her hips as she waited for what he was going to say this time.

"You laughed." Gajeel countered seriously. She looked at him for a moment perplexed and then her face changed as if it had just dawned on her. She smiled clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry I-"

"Don't." He interrupted her and he didn't even bother to finish saying the rest as she shook her head still smiling embarrassed.

"Right… Yes I did laugh, because I noticed something. When Natsu punched you his fist was on fire… But he must have held back somehow, because he didn't actually burn you. I just found it funny… He acts like such a tough guy, but he was going easy on you. He must have thought just the force was enough… and kept his magic at bay." She smiled at Gajeel and her eyes closed happily. Gajeel raised a studded brow at her.

"Salamander's just a wuss." She opened her eyes and looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh come on, you of all people know that isn't true." Levy said in the 'not buying it' voice. Gajeel grinded his teeth a bit at her words, but he wasn't going to deny this truth.

"So what." Was all he said next closing his eyes satisfied and folding his arms as if the conversation was finished. Levy looked at him with a small warm smile, but her eyes looked a bit sad.

"Don't you get it?" He cracked open one eye to look at her, but said nothing. "He didn't want to hurt you, because you're part of the guild now. He was fighting you just like he fights with Gray… I feel bad that I yelled at him now..." She said softly her eyes looking down as if shamed slightly.

Gajeel looked at her with disbelief, she had left him speechless for about the hundredth time. She looked back up at him uneasily for a moment, but she still had a slight smile. "Since he didn't burn your skin, I'll be able to use ice on it to take the swelling down. That will be faster than trying to use the cooling agent I was mixing." Gajeel just looked at her like she grew a second head his mouth hung open slightly. Her smile grew a little at him and she just began to reach down for something beside his leg. "Just let me apply one more thing to keep it from bruising up and then I'll grab you some ice from the bar… or Gray maybe." She chimed happily.

"Bruising?" He repeated, he really didn't care if it bruised. He didn't care about any of this actually he would have just left it as it was. He didn't get why she was so concerned about it and why she was doing all of this.

"Yep." Was all Levy said as she began to bite her bottom lip, her small body was closing in on him once again. He hardly had time to turn his head away for the correct angle and so that they wouldn't staring at each other, noses practically touching before she was on him. He felt the slight pressure of her small weight as it leaned against the edge of the bed he sat on between his legs. Her hand came back up to his face her small delicate fingers lightly glided over his cheek so slowly and gently. He felt himself having an odd physical reaction to her touch, his heart rate had quickened.

Her scent was invading his nose once again and it made him close his eyes as odd pictures came into his head. Pictures he didn't really get, but he felt himself calming, his breathing became so eased it was almost like he wasn't breathing. It felt odd to have his heart pounding so loud, but then to feel so at ease as well. He waited patiently with his eyes closed for her other hand's pressure and surely enough he felt it a few seconds later.

She was holding yet another piece of gauze and whatever she was applying this time had a weird fermented scent coming off of it that reminded him of limes. It was kind of strong and it made him open his eyes as its fumes disrupted her scent from consistently entering his nose. Whatever it was also happen to sting a lot more than the other stuff she had applied. His jaw clenched at her movements, despite how gentle she was it felt like she was poking him with something sharp like a needle. Really all she was doing was brushing his skin with the slight tissue. She was actually trying to be far more careful and gentle then he felt was even necessary. Then for whatever reason her hand just stopped all movement and she paused.

Her eyes went up to his with such an innocent gaze that he found it hard to look into them with his hard stare; almost as if it was unworthy, but at the same time he was drawn to them. He realized that she must have noticed him wince or something, because the look she held was sorrowful and sympathetic. Her hand had stopped moving, but he could still feel the slight bend of her curled finger as they rested against his cheek. He also could still feel the softness of her palm on the other side of his face, as that one hadn't moved. He watched her steadily as her eyes squinted and her lips bent lightly almost like she was going to smile, but didn't. He could tell she was going to say something and his head was starting to pound as he waited. He was almost too anxious.

"I was going to say it again…" Her voice came quietly and there was a few seconds of comfortable silence that hung between them before Gajeel responded. He knew she meant she was going to apologize again.

"Ya din't though. You're learning." The corner of her lips lifted up higher at his words, forming a weak smile on her face. Gajeel couldn't stop the smirk that grew in the corner of his mouth even if he wanted too and he didn't. They both looked like they might laugh as they stared at each other like that for a few seconds, both of them thinking the same thing.

A shuffling sound was heard from the hallway followed by running footsteps down the hall. Levy and Gajeel hardly had time to react when the infirmary door flung open revealing a very worried Jet and Droy.

* * *

**Please review this chapter if you can.**

******IMPORTANT NOTES******

**I have been making edits on the story as a whole so I might be going back and revising, updating chapters. I'm on page 80 as of tonight… which is ridiculous to me. I never intended for it to be this long. It doesn't feel like it's even close to drawing to an end yet. I don't know where this will be stopping… I'd like to at least get through the Battle of Fairy Tail… Which by the way I have to figure out how I'll be handling all those parts. I guess it all depends on my brain and if 'runs out' of ideas after that on how to continue. It's tough because I'm trying to stay loyal to the show's story well still filling in my own. I want to continue that way so that I may be consistent and plus I really love the show so I want to do it justice by staying accurate to it. A lot of Gajeel and Levy's progression doesn't happen until the Tenrou Island arc. Which is faaaarrrr away so I don't know how much I'll be able to do with these two, because I don't want to take away from that. I already feel like maybe I went to fast a bit in this chapter… but I'm really unsure. Hopefully that makes sense. Don't get me wrong I'm going to try my best to keep the story going, but not if I feel it's at the cost of its quality and/or a slap in the face to the show.**

**Thank you readers, followers, people who fav and review!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Most definitely, Levy is a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for. Glad your still reading, thanks for the review!

**Deborahpflover:** I like to talk too! It's nice to have some people who are following closely who take the time to let me know how I'm doing, because most of time I have no idea if what I write is any good. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapters and honestly the whole reason I started writing this was because I desired more too. Not because I think the show did poorly, but just because I'm so obsessed… HA I said it. Thank you again for reading and even more for reviewing

**Sergeant Peace:** Glad you liked it; hopefully you're not disappointed. Thanks for the r & r!

**XXX:** I'm glad you love the story; I'm having a blast writing it! Thanks for reading & reviewing.


	20. Jet and Droy

**I'm sorry you guys had to wait longer, but I got lots of excuses for you… 1. My best friend is in town from Florida. 2. I got a little discouraged for some reason, but I got over it. 3. I just wanted a break I guess 4. I wasn't getting a lot of sleep. So there ya have 4 excuses for not updating in a longer time than normal- this is my attemp to be funny. I still need to go back and revise chapters, because I been doing that here and there.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I was going to say it again…" Her voice came quietly and there was a few seconds of comfortable silence that hung between them before Gajeel responded. He knew she meant she was going to apologize again.

"Ya din't though. You're learning." The corner of her lips lifted up higher at his words, forming a weak smile on her face. Gajeel couldn't stop the smirk that grew in the corner of his mouth even if he wanted too and he didn't. They both looked like they might laugh as they stared at each other like that for a few seconds, both of them thinking the same thing.

A shuffling sound was heard from the hallway followed by running footsteps down the hall. Levy and Gajeel hardly had time to react when the infirmary door flung open revealing a very worried Jet and Droy.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 20 Jet and Droy

"Levy!" They both were shouting simultaneously as they busted into the room. They smiled upon seeing her, but it quickly shattered when they saw what was happening. It didn't look good… Levy had her small hand on Gajeel's face and they were standing very close… All Gajeel would have to do is wrap his arms around her waist and his body would practically engulf hers. The two men looked absolutely mortified at what they had possibly walked into.

Levy knew exactly what they were thinking too. She was practically rolling her eyes at them, because she knew what was coming. She took her hands off of Gajeel's face and they went to her hips. She shot them both a very crossed look that made them both jump. Gajeel just stared at them as if he was bored, but inwardly he was getting a strong satisfaction at their reactions. He had to keep himself from smirking smugly at them, because he found it so amusing.

"Chill out!" Levy snapped to them, but Jet had his eyes on Gajeel, his gaze was steady and fierce. Droy just had his mouth hanging open as he looked at the two of them.

"Why's he got his hands on you!?" Jet shouted and Levy's hands whipped to her sides in tightly balled fist.

"I had my hands on him!" She shouted back. Jet's mouth slammed shut at her words and his expression became one of hurt and shock. Droy looked like he had just taken a major blow to the stomach as he stumbled back slightly on one foot. A heavily tensioned silence fell between the three of them as Levy just glared at her two teammates and they stared back at her with painful confusion. Gajeel was silent through the whole ordeal; he had his two crimson eyes rested on Levy anticipating what she would say next.

"Levy…" Droy finally started to speak, but Levy quickly intercepted his words with her own.

"I was helping him." She stated flatly before they could say any of the ridiculous accusations that she was sure had formed in their minds out loud. They both stared at her oddly maybe a bit guiltily, because she had been dead on with her thinking_. Honestly, how could they even think that for a second? Gajeel and me, that's just completely crazy…_ But for whatever reason her cheeks had been a slight shade of pink from the moment they barged in and throughout the whole exchange, maybe it was just aggravation?

Jet and Droy turned their heads to look at each other and exchanged a very serious glance, after a moment they both looked back to Levy again. Droy was the one who spoke.

"Then he didn't hurt you and you didn't feel in danger?" Gajeel's head snapped in Droy's direction tearing his eyes off of Levy. His red eyes narrowed in on Droy in pure spite of his words. Droy could feel the dragon slayer's stare of death, but he ignored it completely. His concern for his teammate outweighed his fear of Gajeel as he kept a steady gaze on Levy in wait of her response. Levy gave both of her teammates a once over with her eyes carefully. They both stared at her with crossed brows waiting patiently she knew they trusted her. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"No of course not. I brought him here… so no I don't feel in danger. He didn't touch me. He was hit in the face remember? I was just treating it… That's what you guys saw when you came in." Levy explained calmly her aggravation fading as she spoke.

She realized they had just been worried and maybe that was understandable… considering everything involving Gajeel. Just because she was trying to forget about it, that didn't mean they were ready to just yet. Even though they had witnessed Gajeel save her and he had let them beat him up. She wasn't really sure where her teammates stood when it came to the iron dragon slayer… She had accepted him, but had they? It didn't seem like it… after the way they had just reacted. Jumping to the worst conclusions and then the most awkward… Levy shook her head not wanting to think about _that_ part of it again. Luckily Jet's voice stopped her mind from going there.

"We lost sight of you after that whole scene with Natsu and Erza and we noticed Gajeel was gone too."

"Yea we just got… worried. Sorry." Droy added rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. Levy smiled back up at them weakly to show that she forgave their small outburst, but Jet was too busy glaring at Gajeel again to see it.

"And you! You should be thanking Levy for her helping you!" He suddenly shouted pointing a finger accusingly. Gajeel glared at Jet for a moment and then scoffed and looked away with folded arms. Jet began to clench a fist and grind his teeth angrily; Droy rested a hand on his riled teammates shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Levy began to wave her hands up in front of the dragon slayer who had yet to move from his spot on the bed to draw Jet's attention back to her.

"No! No! Jet… I offered in order to repay him for what he did!" Jet shifted his glare onto Levy. He still looked angry, but he stayed silent and listened. "I don't want any thanks." She added once his eyes were on her and she looked at him with desperate sincerity, her eyes pleading that he understand and let it go. She didn't want another fight to break out, especially because of her, but Gajeel hadn't budged seemingly unimpressed. Jet watched her for a moment taking in the look she was giving him and its meaning and his gaze finally eased and so did his fist.

"Alright… fine. If this is what you feel like you need to do..." He responded his eyes going to the floor. Levy felt a relieved smile grow on her face; glad she was able to get through to him.

"It is." Was all she said and Droy matched eyes with her.

"It's hard for us to figure you out sometimes even after all these years." Droy stated, but his tone sounded cheerful as he matched Levy's smile. His hand still rested on Jet's shoulder and he gave Jet a pat. Jet just folded his arms and continued to stare at the ground.

"Well I think you're too nice Levy." The speed mage mumbled under his breath as he practically stood there pouting. She knew he meant no offence by the comment, but it bothered her nonetheless, because it was true. She couldn't deny it and well her two teammates found this quality about her admirable; Levy often times felt like it was a weakness. She knew though that they didn't feel that way and that Jet had meant it as a compliment so she let it go.

"Thank you for understanding. I really appreciate you two." She said softly and the two of them both began to blush at her sweet smile their faces going dopey.

Gajeel was watching them and he shook his head at their growing stupidity. _There they go bein' the lovesick puppies again_, he thought and his eyes shifted back over to Levy. This time he was unable to conceal his amused smirk and Levy caught him in the corner of her eye. Her head snapped over in Gajeel's direction with an irritated look and he caught her on coming glare with triumphant gleam in his eyes. He didn't bother to try and mask his overly confident smirk either as Levy glared at him clearly annoyed. If anything his smirk grew into a crooked grin his fangs being revealed on one side of his mouth. Levy's eyes widened at the reaction and then his mouth seem to say one word to her, without actually saying it, _dogs_.

Jet and Droy were to busy in their daze to notice any of this. Levy felt her face practically glow red as her irritation with the smug dragon slayer intensified dramatically upon his one silent word. She felt the sudden need to slap his mammoth sized ego right back in his face. _Oh you just wait Gajeel… You think they're dogs now_… She thought to herself furiously. What was it about him that irked her so much?

The color in Levy's face began to fade and so did her pointed glare. Her eyes narrowed on Gajeel almost as if challenging him and she had the tiniest little smirk grace her lips, mirroring Gajeels. This made Gajeel's own grin disappear as he instead began to puzzle over the change in the small girl's face. He had no idea what it meant, part of him was a little worried well the other part of him was kind of excited. His fascinations with her only seem to grow with each moment he spent in her company mainly, because she kept him on his toes. He couldn't anticipate her and he enjoyed that, because it _felt _like she_ was _challenging him even without throwing fist or using magic. It was an entirely new concept for the dragon slayer to be challenged like this and he found it entertaining. He could feel himself tensing up slightly almost as if anticipating every move she made and every word she said.

He watched her turn her sights back on Jet and Droy just as they seem to be snapping out of their lovesick state. Then to Gajeel's amazement the tiny mage pasted on the most sickeningly sweet smile she was capable of and it reminded him of the barmaid. _I don't believe it… she's totally fakin' it,_ he thought as he stared at her completely flabbergasted by what appeared to be a _manipulation_? He was pretty sure he was right about this, because he had already seen her genuine smile… Well he thought so at least… Of course now he was second-guessing himself again. He didn't really know for sure, he had to remind himself that he didn't really know her well enough to make that call. He could feel himself getting frustrated at his own confusion. He just wasn't good with this stuff! He needed to stop trying so hard to figure her out, but he didn't want to.

Jet and Droy finally noticed her looking at them again with the suspiciously cute smile and they stood there frozen, in wait of what she was going to say.

"You guys think I could ask a little favor of my awesome team?" Her voice was so syrupy it made Gajeel groan uncomfortably, but Jet and Droy's eyes were bulging. The small script mage giggled at their reactions playfully making both of their faces go beat red.

"Of course you can Levy!" Droy shouted enthusiastically.

"What do you need?! I'll do it for you Levy!" Jet exclaimed looking like he was about ready to run off at a moments notice. This made Droy turn on his partner instantly.

"You will?! What if Levy wants my help?!"

"I didn't hear her ask you!" Jet shouted back and now the two of them were quite literally butting heads.

"Actually… I need both of you for this!" Levy chimed in happily, instantly distracting them from their fight.

"Really?!" They both questioned simultaneously as she memorized them. Levy just let her eyes close still with the same sweet smile and nodded at them.

"Yes! I need you guys to watch that!" Levy responded happily and her finger pointed towards the bed. Jet and Droy followed her arm and looked around confused. Gajeel saw her finger face him and raised a brow rather animatedly and he also began to look around either side of him. _What the hell is she talkin bout?_ He couldn't see what she was referring to and so it didn't make any sense.

"Um… Levy?" Came Jet's voice as he blinked at her. She just stood there still pointing with her eyes shut and a big smile.

"What do you mean?" Droy asked next. Levy opened her eyes and looked at them with realization. She looked at her own arm, then her finger and then at Gajeel who was looking at her like she had lost her mind. She looked back to them understanding that they didn't get it and her arm fell back to her side. Then she said it plainly almost like it was just a small detail she had forgotten to mention on a long list of stuff.

"Oh I meant Gajeel."

Jet and Droy's faces went instantly white at the request and they looked shattered once again like they had when they barged into the room. Gajeel's face went red with anger and he couldn't seem to help himself. _No way in hell_!

"Why you-! No-! What the hell- HEY!" The words couldn't seem to form correctly and instead just stumbled out of his mouth in half hazard sentences. He was just so mad and blown away by the sheer gull of this tiny girl. Levy didn't seem to care at all though; she completely ignored his protest and kept her eyes on her two teammates. Her face now changed to a more serious look as she began to explain the situation to them.

"I need to go get him some ice to bring down the swelling on his face, but I don't trust him to wait for me. I think he will sneak out well I'm gone, but I need to do this." Levy was standing in a proud stance and she pointed at Jet and Droy her face full of determination. "I need you two to keep him in place well I'm gone. That's your mission. Can you do that for me?!" Gajeel could feel his face sinking as he watched her, _she's freakin' serious!_

Jet and Droy stood at the other end of Levy's finger with wide eyes as they took in her firmness. There was a moment of silence as they realized the gravity of her request.

"Okay you got it!" Jet suddenly yelled pumping his fist breaking the silence.

"We won't let him go anywhere, don't you worry Levy!" Droy added getting in his own stance. Levy smiled at the two of them proudly and they smiled back at her in much the same fashion.

"I knew I could count on you guys!" She stated and then she began to skip past them towards the door. Gajeel's wide angry eyes were following her every step. It was almost like the three of them had forgotten he was there even though they had been talking about him.

"Oi! Don't I get a say in this?!" Gajeel shouted raising a fist angrily at Levy's back, but she didn't acknowledge him _again_. She walked to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob and started to step out, but she paused one last time to look at Jet and Droy.

"And no fighting." She commanded. Droy looked at her innocently, but a tiny bit nervous.

"No way, we wouldn't!" He answered. Gajeel was seriously pissed and so he yelled again.

"Eyy! I was talkin' to you!" Levy continued to ignore him though as she kept a steady glare on Jet and Droy.

"We promise Levy." Jet said with sincerity and Levy smirked as she stepped out. Gajeel was still yelling at her and right before she disappeared she made it a point to match eyes with his, almost as if teasing him… _Son of a bitch! That little_…. The door slammed shut and Gajeel realized that, that small girl had out foxed him. Who knew she could be so cunning? Not only that, but she had seen right through him as well. She had figured out that he was going to sneak out when she left the room to grab the ice she had mentioned… She was clever… It was just another thing he had learned about her to add to his growing list.

* * *

Levy sighed to herself after she shut the door behind her. Part of her was wondering if she had made the right choice. She had decided to make Jet and Droy stay with Gajeel instead of sending them to fetch the ice to see what would happen. It was risky… but she wanted to see where they stood with Gajeel. Could she trust Jet and Droy to not go after him? And Gajeel… he hadn't fought back the last time… but that didn't mean he wouldn't this time necessarily. _He won't hurt them… Not like he did in the past_. She thought… but how could she really know that?

_We're all part of Fairy Tail now… so there would be no reason_… She began to jog down the hall as her thought continued. _I have to trust in that_ and somehow she just did.

* * *

Gajeel looked up at the two mages before him who were still staring at the door Levy had just left out of and he scoffed. _These two ain't nothin'_… Gajeel was thinking. _There's no way they can keep me here_ and with that thought Gajeel was on his feet. Jet and Droy both snapped their heads at the iron dragon slayer with angry glares.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jet seethed at him unafraid. Gajeel set a deadly crimson stare on the speed mage.

"I ain't stayin here." Droy pointed a finger at Gajeel angrily.

"That's what you think, you heard Levy! You're staying put." He shouted. Gajeel's glare shifted over to Droy and he practically bristled with intimidation.

"And how exactly are you two going to stop me?" He growled his voice low and menacing. Droy did seem a little shaken as the iron dragon slayer took a step forward his towering height didn't seem to help either, but Droy stood his ground. He refused to step back or move out of Gajeel's path and Jet moved a little closer as well.

"We're not breaking our promise to Levy!" Jet snapped. Gajeel was surprised by their tenacity; he had expected them to back down immediately. He was a bit let down that he couldn't seem to strike fear into them like he wanted too, but he was kind of excited that they were challenging him as well. He gave them a toothy fang-revealing grin that screamed evil.

"How cute. You two always do everythin' she says?"

"So what if we do?! Were a team!" Droy yelled his voice sounding even more confident. Gajeel's grin disappeared, but he continued to glare at the two of them, as they stood ready incase he attacked. A moment of silence passed and Jet rose up out of his stance and closed his eyes.

"We're not going to fight you either, so you might as well just sit back down." Gajeel raised a brow at him.

"Why? Because you _promised_?" The last word he emphasized mockingly. Jet opened his eyes and glanced at Droy. Droy looked back and the two of them nodded at each other before glancing back at Gajeel who watched the whole weird silent exchange perplexed.

"That… and…" Droy started then without warning both mages immediately fell to their hands and knees before the dragon slayer. Gajeel was so shocked that he stumbled back a step and he stood there slack jawed at them, eyes bulging. The two of them stayed there, both had their eyes slammed shut hard. They were both shaking slightly too as if the act was very hard for them physically… even though that wasn't it. "We owe you!" Droy cried out.

"For saving Levy!" Jet added and now the two of them were crying as the words came out.

"We weren't able to protect her yesterday!" Droy shouted between tears. Gajeel couldn't see their faces because of how low their heads were bowed, but he could tell by the way they sounded. "You did what we couldn't and we are thanking you!"

"She's more important to us than our pride." Jet was the last one to speak. Gajeel couldn't bring himself to move. He might as well of become a statue as he just stared at them in a complete state of shock. The two of them didn't seem to care though they were slowly rising up back onto their feet, but their heads stayed bowed and their eyes stayed to the floor. Jet glanced up at Gajeel slightly. "This doesn't mean we trust you entirely yet…" Jet stated flatly.

"But we're not going to attack you again… or cause you trouble like we did the other day. We had no intentions of getting Laxus involved in that whole thing…" Droy finished. Gajeel still couldn't believe what was happening and he absent mindedly sat back down on the bed. This was the last thing he had expected to come out of their conversation.

"So you got that now!? Dragon slayer?!" Jet pointed at Gajeel furiously. "We won't bother you or pursue revenge, but you better not mess with us! Especially Levy!"

"She is way to forgiving! You better not harm her or let harm come to her either if you can help it!" Droy shouted at Gajeel and now at these words Gajeel felt an evil grin returning to his face_. So that's how it is, huh? These dogs think they can order me around, do they?_ Gajeel let out his unique laugh at them, but they didn't budge or back down. _I have to admit… they're a lot more gutsy then I gave 'em credit for. The shrimp was wrong… they are indeed her guards whether she likes it or not… Even if she doesn't think she needs 'em, but that remains to be seen_. His fangs were showing and his head bowed slightly as his crimson eyes stared at the two other team members of team shadow gear.

"I got it." Was all he said.

* * *

**There ya have it! I tried to make this one longer like the last one was since I didn't update for few days there. I hope Jet and Droy are okay- again I feel like I'm improvising with their characters. I don't want them to be jerks and I want them to be included, because I feel like they're important to Levy. This is kinda their way of accepting Gajeel sorta... I guess.**

**Review! Pretty please?!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Glad you liked the ending and the GaLe interaction… me too! I was so happy about finally getting to write some! Anyways thanks for Reading and reviewing!

**Deborahpflover:** I'm glad you're so excited! I was kinda worried I did things to fast. I like to get into characters head if I can and having them figure out their feelings is a blast! I'm glad you having fun reading it as I am writing it! Hope this one was okay! Thanks again for all your reviews, I look forward to them!

**Sergeant Peace:** Hell yea! Well kinda… prob not how you were expecting. Hope you liked it- thanks for reading and reviewing!


	21. Guilt

**The title for this chapter is so appropriate, because I feel guilty writing it… Seriously I do, I hope you guys don't hate me for it! BTW I did make some edits to past chapters... go me...**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"She is way to forgiving! You better not harm her or let harm come to her either if you can help it!" Droy shouted at Gajeel and now at these words Gajeel felt an evil grin returning to his face_. So that's how it is, huh? These dogs think they can order me around, do they?_ Gajeel let out his unique laugh at them, but they didn't budge or back down. _I have to admit… they're a lot more gutsy then I gave 'em credit for. The shrimp was wrong… they are indeed her guards whether she likes it or not… Even if she doesn't think she needs 'em, but that remains to be seen_. His fangs were showing and his head bowed slightly as his crimson eyes stared at the two other team members of team shadow gear**.**

"I got it." Was all he said.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 21 Guilt

Jet and Droy stared at the dragon slayer in silence. They were both letting the three simple words sink in as if they couldn't believe he had actually uttered them. They hadn't expected him to just go along with what they demanded. They had expected more back talk or threats or arguing… Or at least something along those lines, but the dragon slayer seemed to be finished speaking and defying them as well as he just sat on the bed. He almost looked tiered actually as he sat there in the silence his head looking away from them and off into nothing.

Gajeel took the moment of silence as a chance to close his eyes, he was glad the two mages weren't talking anymore. He didn't really intend on saying anything else and he didn't care too. He didn't want to argue anymore and if they spoke again he planned on ignoring them mostly, because he agreed with them. There was nothing more that needed to be said as far as he was concerned. He had planned on doing as they asked on his own already and the only difference now was he had let them know it.

The two loyal dogs had gained at least an ounce more of his respect after the way they stood up to him on Levy's behalf, but he still didn't really care for them. But he also had no intentions of hurting Levy or them like he did in the past. They too were now his guild mates just as she was even if he didn't much care for them. This wasn't the Phantom Lord guild anymore; this was Fairy Tail… and he didn't plan on treating the members of this guild as he had treated the members of Phantom.

The two were hardly comparable anyways, nobody feared him like they did in Phantom. Not only that, but he was just _done_ being a menace to Fairy Tail after all of his past actions, he just wanted work. If he let himself be honest he probably wouldn't be able to get away with acting as he did in Phantom anyways… In Phantom he was on top, but in this guild he knew he was not. It would be foolish to deny the other members strength. Gajeel was at least smart enough to know when he had lost or was going to. It was all part of being a good wizard, knowing when to back down or knowing when you were out classed.

He had been ready to fight Jet and Droy a few minutes ago if they tried to attack him like they did the day before. He hadn't planned on being a punching bag again either. They didn't intimidate him in the slightest and he knew he could beat them easily, but he also hadn't planned on hurting them if the fight did break out… at least not majorly… He would lose what little trust he had gained if he actually hurt them…

His mind was picturing Levy's face again just before she walked out of the room. He felt like she had left him there with them on purpose… for that reason. _She wouldn't forgive me a second time_… His thoughts suddenly spoke out of nowhere and Gajeel's eyes opened. Forgive him? Had she forgiven him? He didn't even know if she had… she had been so nice though and tried to help him. She had gotten upset when he vaguely mentioned their past… Did he _want_ her forgiveness? It suddenly felt like that's what he had been wishing for. It didn't matter though! Why was he wasting time worrying about it?! The important thing was they hadn't fought.

No they most definitely had not and the last thing he had expected from that whole situation was for them to fall onto their knees and thank him. _They really must be suckers fer her. She's got them wrapped around her finger without even tryin'_. His stomach lurched uncomfortably the more he thought about this and he got a bad taste in his mouth. It was weird he felt himself glowering at the two members of team shadow gear well still in the midst of the silence.

It was only for a few seconds though, because then his ears picked up the sound of tiny running footsteps. He looked up to the door; he knew it was Levy because of how light the steps were and by the way they sounded as she bounded. Not only that, but the scent… It felt like this time his nose had been lying in wait for her smell to return within range… It was easy to lose in the mass of other scents throughout the building, because of how small the girl was. Now he could sense it returning as she neared them.

Jet and Droy noticed him look up at the door and they looked at it confused. They couldn't hear her coming through the wall as Gajeel could with his more sensitive ears her steps were too light.

"I'm back!" Levy cheered as she opened the door.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted simultaneously in greeting.

She looked at the three of them as they watched her… _they're all in one piece, that's a good sign_. The more she looked around the more she realized it didn't seem like anything had even happen within the short time she was gone. Gajeel was still sitting on the bed and he was quiet. She had half expected to walk in on him standing and trying to leave or picking a fight in order too…. Because she knew Jet and Droy would give him a hard time on her behalf.

"Bout time." Gajeel murmured earning himself an annoyed glare from the tiny script mage. She folded her arms as best as she could while still holding a small bag of ice in her one hand.

"So impatient…" She mumbled clearly annoyed in Gajeel's direction, but he said nothing of course and just looked away from her. She ignored him right back and then turned to Jet and Droy with a proud smile. "Thank you boys! Hopefully he didn't give you guys any trouble." Levy chimed, her tone sounding something like a parent speaking to their babysitter after just coming home. She did this on purpose just as another way to annoy Gajeel further and he knew it. The dragon slayer let out a cold grunt and then kept quiet as Levy glanced at him with a sly smirk. Jet and Droy found her odd exchange with Gajeel a bit off-putting, but they ignored it and Jet spoke first.

"No not really."

"I think we've reached an understanding." Droy added as his eyes shifted over to Gajeel who ignored all of them. He was sitting bored like with his head rested in his hand and his elbow resting on his knee.

Levy tilted her head in curiosity at Droy's words. She could tell by the way they looked back at her though that they would be unwilling to say anymore about it. She blinked and glanced over to the basically pouting dragon slayer who was scowling at the wall. _What could that possibly mean? I wonder if Gajeel…_ But she stopped the thought from going any further. It was clear that the three men had no plans of letting her in on whatever had happen well she was gone. It made her wonder if it involved her. She looked to the ground as if burdened and she found herself praying that it didn't and that it was nothing bad… whatever it was.

Levy's body heaved as she let out a long drawn out sigh. Jet and Droy were watching her concerned and Gajeel glanced over when he was sure nobody would notice.

"Everything okay Levy?" Jet asked making the girl look up at him, she smiled at him with a crossed brow to show her resolve.

"Don't worry about me." Her head went back to Gajeel who she caught looking at her; she was still smiling the same way when she started to approach him. "Let me finish this." She said as Gajeel's eyes followed her over to him. She stopped right before him at arms length; she faced him and matched eyes with him now that they were level again. Jet and Droy were also watching Levy uneasily as her and Gajeel looked at each other only about a foot apart.

Gajeel seemed to forget the other two were there as Levy stood across from him. His senses were disturbing his thought process due to her scent returning as anticipated. He felt like his head was swirling, because of them and it was annoying. After a few seconds of eye contact with her he needed to close his eyes like he had before. She was going to come close to him again and he knew it. He was starting to feel the same physical reactions he had earlier when her body had been in such close proximity with his, calm and yet heart pumping fast. He heard her take a step closer and he felt his breath stop once again. Why? What was the deal here? He felt so weird and he didn't like it. He wanted it to stop.

His eyes snapped open and he saw Levy starting to come towards him. _Maybe she's just too close_ he thought, because it was the only explanation he could think of. Her scent was just too overpowering, it seem to make a bigger impact with each time she got close again.

Maybe it's because it made him think about the night he attacked her. That was the first time he had breathed it in after all. That was when it had made its imprint on his nose, among all the other scents he had encountered in his life. Obviously that night had left him with a lot of pent up issues after all the havoc it had wreaked on his life. He didn't like to deal with them either, because of the _feelings_ it brought on, he hated going through the motions. So maybe it was just his own frustrations with his lack of dealing with them just coming out in other ways when brought back to her scent. As he thought about this he could feel his mind reeling back despite how he tried to stop it.

His guilt was weighing on him so hard he started to cringe and Levy paused seeing him make the odd face.

It was the one thing he had tried to forget, but just could not. It was the real reason why he felt so guilty. That night the first thing he had done was grab her… grab was actually mild for what he had really done, it had been closer to a tackle. He had been angry… angry that destroying the Fairy's guild hadn't made them attack and then to see her and her two dogs just carry on as they did… Walking at ease almost unburdened by the damage he had done, no weight. Damn her for not being weighed down! For not being scared, saddened or worried for seeming so hopeful and carrying on with such buoyancy. They should have been more aware of the actual danger they were in they were wizards after all. Didn't they know that the Phantom Lord guild was not meant to be taken lightly? That he, Black Steel Gajeel was to be feared when he was gunning for you? He had been so spiteful towards all of them, all of the damn Fairys. How could they be worthy rivals to his guild? They were just destructive and oblivious. They didn't take themselves seriously let alone Phantom, not even bothering to strike back after he decimated their guild. She was just another Fairy and he had made her his personal project. She was going to know fear and he was going to break that hopeful spirit of hers. Fairy Tail wouldn't be able to ignore him after this.

When he had lay his hands on her and brought her down it had been rough. He had come in so fast. His speed was top notch after all and she had only had time to turn and see him as he was already on top of her. Her body was soft and light, like hitting a pillow with nothing to protect it against his overbearing muscular frame as it engulfed her and took her down to the concrete with it.

Gajeel was cringing so hard that his body quaked a little as he had lost himself in his memory. Levy was looking at him alarmed now and Jet and Droy were just staring confused.

Levy hadn't screamed, but she had let out a sound of pain and that had been the moment it happened. Gajeel could feel his shame peaking as he pictured it perfectly, the first time he had tasted her scent. It hadn't just hit him; it had filled him, because of how his body overwhelmed hers. He had breathed it in right as she had been exhaling the sound of pure agony from the impact. One of her eyes was closed well the other was wincing as they looked into red, his red eyes and something in him snapped. His instincts took over and he reveled in it as he grinned at her. Not just any grin, but a toothy fang-revealing one that would have sparked fear into anyone just by the sheer overwhelming darkness of it. His red crimson eyes were gleaming as they drunk her in and her scent fueled him. The feeling she brought up in him in that moment gave him a high, one only comparable to how he felt whenever he was able to achieve the look of complete terror in a person's eye.

That wasn't what he got from her though; her eyes didn't reveal that terror… Not to say that she hadn't been scared, but she didn't look like death was staring her in the face. She may have been in too much pain at the time or maybe she had been trying to stay level headed… He never knew, but at the time it didn't seem to matter. He was to busy enjoying himself in the midst of whatever it was and that was when Jet and Droy had stepped in.

Gajeel had found them to be annoying; it felt like they had interrupted him from something. He had taken Levy up with him to use her as leverage against them as he attacked. He had been… brutal… It was like he couldn't help it though; in the heat of the moment he was lost on pure instinct and when it was all over all three of them were battered and beaten out cold before him.

Gajeel could feel a cold sweat on his forehead and he opened his mouth as if to breath in the air. It had felt like something in him broke that night for a short time. When it was all said it done it felt like he had shattered something white with darkness, like he had committed a sin. Well he was in Phantom he had justified it as part of their mission and he welcomed the darkness. He had let it consume him so that he could revel in the power it gave him, but in the end it hadn't really done anything for him. It hadn't made him stronger as he thought it did, because then he lost and in its wake he was just left with what he had done… Having accomplished nothing for himself, but to gain this unholy guilt that he couldn't seem to shake off even when he tried his damn hardest to ignore it. Letting the darkness consume in a much different fashion then it had that night.

Gajeel felt something cold touch his face and his winding thoughts started disappearing slowly. His red eyes that had been stuck watching memories were now refocusing on the present as he could make sense of Levy's face. Her one hand was pressing the ice against his cheek and he hadn't even noticed her close the distance between them this time. How had he not seen her do it or felt her come near? Had he really been that lost in his head?

Her face was looking at him with eyes squinted in concern and eyebrows pushed together. He felt like he was just coming up from being under water or something as the room was being pieced together again slowly. Her other hand was reaching up towards his face now and she rested it gently on his cheek. Her skin felt very cool for some reason, like maybe his face was hot. Her body leaned into his more as she adjusted the ice on the injured side of his face slightly. Her free hand pushed itself up slightly higher on his face, her fingers sliding over his temple until her fingertips graced the hairline of his brow. Her touch was very slow and gentle and her hands were cool and soothing on his skin that now felt warm and clammy.

His head was finally starting to clear up as the coldness of the ice started to really sink in, he could feel beads of sweat on the back of his neck. _Is this all from the memory?_ He wondered…. It had to be… he hadn't let himself relive that part of it until now, because he had been afraid… Afraid he might react like this and he hadn't wanted to deal with it. He had completely lost himself there for a minute, completely forgetting where he was until she pulled him back with the cold ice.

"Gajeel…?" Levy's voice broke into his head. He still felt like he was getting his bearings, but at least he heard her. His eyes went to her and he blinked slowly and it was almost like she knew he wasn't going to say anything. "Are you… okay? You feel warm and… you… broke into a sweat?" Her voice was very cautious and worried as she questioned him and it pained him.

Gajeel closed his eyes and brought a hand up to hers, the one that was holding the ice to his face. He lightly and gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Levy's other hand moved off of his face as he did this and he moved her hand along with the ice away from his cheek. Jet and Droy tensed up at his actions, but didn't actually budge yet. He was still holding her wrist lightly and he brought it over away from his head and down between them. He opened his eyes and couldn't seem to help it… He gave her that same piercing stare… the one she had demanded he not give her anymore. She met his eyes with a hurt and confused expression.

"I think you've done enough." Gajeel stated and his voice sounded cold. Not in the normal rude way, but in a dark way. Levy's eyebrows pushed together harder and her eyes went from confused to angry, but she still looked hurt.

"No, The swelling hasn't-"

"I don't need your help. Just give me the ice and go." Gajeel stated his voice rising above hers and cutting her off. His tone still sounded so cold and Levy could feel herself growing very upset by his sudden new demeanor towards her. She wrenched her arm free from his grasp so violently that she stumbled back a bit, but caught herself. Jet and Droy were standing on edge as they watched the two of them.

"No!" She snapped back defiantly. "I won't, because I know you won't actually use it! Just like the burns you let go all night! You obviously half ass all of this stuff, I could tell by what a shitty job you did cleaning those wounds!" She shouted passionately. Jet and Droy were gaping at Levy, they had never seen her so pissed off before. Gajeel had already lost his patience with her.

"You don't know me." He seethed in a low voice.

"I know enough!" Levy snapped back. Gajeel was glaring at her menacingly almost like he stared down his foes, but Levy wasn't backing down under his gaze. Her eyes were blazing right back into his and she was biting down angrily. Jet and Droy were just frozen unsure of what to do as the whole situation was making them nervous wrecks.

It was right then that the door to the room opened up slowly making everyone glance over to it and thankfully interrupting the extreme tension.

* * *

**You don't know how bad I felt about writing some of this, but I feel like I had to do it. Levy is basically ready to be done and over her past with Gajeel. Whereas Gajeel isn't and he keeps mistaking his feelings/attractions towards her as guilt, because he hasn't quite gotten over it yet (and because he's thick headed). So that's my explanation… hope it makes sense.**

**Hey! Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. I'm not fond of it, but I don't know it that's because I think it's bad or not. It could be just because of its contents. I really do LOVE Gajeel even it doesn't seem like it here. I have a crush on him… even though he is fictional… I just made myself sad.**

**Thank you all for reading... or following... or fav... or reviewing! ya all rock!**

**To/For Reviewers: - You guys really encourage me BTW!**

**ValinNight:** I'm so happy you enjoyed it and are excited to keep reading! Thank you for all your reviews! And YES he definitely CARES! – even if he says he doesn't and/or doesn't like to admit it!

**Deborahpflover: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the humor, for some reason I could really see Jet and Droy doing this. Anyways thanks again for all your reviews feedback! I hope you will keep reading!

**Sergeant Peace:** OMG THANK YOU! I'm glad you're still reading Thanks for your reviews so much!

**LemonzMeringue:** Thanks! Glad you like the story and my portrayals of Gajeel & Levy- I love them! As for Juvia I didn't have her speak in 3rd person, because most of my knowledge of FT is based on the English dub. I haven't gotten the see much of the sub, just because I discovered it late I guess. She doesn't speak in 3rd person like ever in the English version… I would consider changing it, but I feel like it's a bit late in the game at this point and I want to stay consistent. Sorry about that! I hope it won't deter to you from still reading, thanks for your reviews!


	22. Juvia Lockser

**I want to say sorry to those you who are used to the sub version of Juvia (prob most of you)… who speaks in 3rd person. When I started watching FT it was the dubbed version I stumbled upon and so it's what I know. Juvia doesn't really speak in 3rd person in the English version of the show. I would consider changing it, but it's a little too late I feel. I also feel more comfortable writing what I know better. So sorry again hope you readers stay with me despite this.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"You don't know me." He seethed in a low voice.

"I know enough!" Levy snapped back. Gajeel was glaring at her menacingly almost like he stared down his foes, but Levy wasn't backing down under his gaze. Her eyes were blazing right back into his and she was biting down angrily. Jet and Droy were just frozen unsure of what to do as the whole situation was making them nervous wrecks.

It was right then that the door to the room opened up slowly making everyone glance over to it and thankfully interrupting the extreme tension.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 22 Juvia Lockser

"Gajeel?" It was Juvia who stood in the doorway. Her face was as calm as ever and completely unaffected by the obviously strained moment. Her serene cobalt eyes immediately fell on the iron dragon slayer who had moved his deadly stare from Levy up to her. Juvia could see that his teeth were clenched together in anger and his red eyes were burning with extreme frustration.

_Just fucking perfect_… Gajeel was thinking as he saw her eyes boring into his. He knew that stare all to well. He closed his eyes and cringed slightly as a thin annoyed breath slid out of his throat, his face clearly harboring regret at her walking in right when she did.

Juvia made no movement though other then to shift her stare onto the small girl that stood only about a foot away from the iron dragon slayer. Levy was looking at Juvia with eyebrows pushed together as though she had been angry too, but her stare looked more sorrowful and not annoyed like Gajeel's did. Juvia then looked to the other two men in the room, both of them were staring at her surprised, but she could also read relief in their eyes.

The rain women could see she had interrupted a potentially hostile scene by the looks on all of their faces. Once she was satisfied with her once over of the room she looked back to Gajeel and took a step further in. Nobody said anything clearly still put off by whatever had happened before she came in and so Juvia decided to be the one to speak again.

"I was wondering where you went off to." Her voice was tranquil and her face portrayed no emotion.

"Juvia…" Came Levy's voice softly and a bit surprised, making Gajeel's eyes glance back over towards her.

"I didn't expect to find you here." She added as she took another couple of steps and then her eyes fell on Levy.

Levy was watching her still in much the same fashion, but her hand had wrapped itself into a fist and she was holding it just above her heart. Her face was looking deplorable now as she watched Juvia and Gajeel didn't really understand why. If he didn't know better he would think she was feeling guilty about what had just transpired between them, but he knew that couldn't be it. He couldn't fathom that, because it just didn't make any sense.

"I brought him here." Levy spoke up and Juvia couldn't fight the tiny smile that tugged on her lips. It made a _lot_ more sense to her that Levy brought Gajeel to the infirmary rather than him bringing himself. She actually found the concept just a slight bit amusing, but she couldn't help but notice the guilt etched all over the small girl's face.

"I see, I'm surprised you were able to get Gajeel to come with you…" Juvia glanced back over to Gajeel who just scowled and looked away from her with arms folded. "He can be quite difficult about receiving aid at times. I wouldn't have even checked this room, but I was running out of places to look…" Juvia spoke her voice even, but cheerful.

"I'm right here ya know?" Gajeel grunted and he looked back at Juvia. "Quit talkin bout me like I'm not. " He stated impatiently, he was just tiered of being treated like he wasn't in the room from the other three and he didn't need Juvia joining in on that charade.

"You're right… I'm sorry Gajeel." Juvia said to him with her hands in front of her and she bowed her head slightly in a formal apology, but she didn't look regretful. Gajeel just closed his eyes and scoffed looking away again… he hated when she did that. All three members of team Shadow Gear were watching them still perplexed by their odd relationship and Levy still looked guilty. "I thought maybe you had left for a mission already." Juvia spoke to the iron dragon slayer after she straightened back up. Levy raised her hand up slightly to get Juvia's attention, before Gajeel had a chance to say anything.

"That would be my fault too… He would have left by now if he could have…" Levy answered her voice soft. She now had a weak, but still regrettable smile on her face.

This time Juvia's face did give way to emotion, but only slightly it was almost unnoticeable… but she looked a tad bit impressed. She was impressed, how had Levy managed to get Gajeel to do something he didn't want to? He was _so_ stubborn. Levy spoke again, but her eyes were looking down to the ground.

"I wanted to help him…" Gajeel was watching Levy again and getting flustered by her words and reactions. One moment she was yelling at him and the next she was acting guilty and saying she wanted to help him… It was just so maddening.

"Yes... That's actually why I was looking for you Gajeel." Juvia said and she turned back to him. "I wanted to be sure you were okay after that hit you took, but mostly…" She turned to Levy now, "Because of what you said… Levy… You said Gajeel got hurt the other day I believe?" Juvia now watched Levy steadily and Gajeel could just feel himself getting annoyed… He. Did. Not. Care.

Levy kept her eyes glued to the floor still, but her face was starting to look even more regrettable now. She slowly nodded her head somberly.

"He did… I actually wanted to help him treat that too…" She responded softly and Jet Droy also hung their heads. They felt guilty too, especially in Levy's presence when she looked so saddened by the events. Juvia was looking at Levy and her head was swelling with questions, but she got the feeling none of them wanted to answer them. She could tell by the way Levy was acting that she felt very responsible for this somehow… they all did... What had happened? Juvia felt like asking her might make the poor girl more upset though and she didn't want to do that. Levy had been so kind to her the other day.

"Were you able too?" Juvia asked her, her tone light as if trying to make them feel better. Levy glanced up slightly surprised; she had expected Juvia to ask her more questions about how he got hurt. Gajeel was just watching them with his brow pushed together and arms still folded.

"Well…. Yes… I mean… as best as I could at least. Some of it will have to heal naturally over time." Levy answered and Juvia smiled brightly at the timid girl. One of Gajeel's brows went down as he watched the rain women.

"I am pleased to hear this! I was worried when you said he had gotten hurt, but I thank you on his behalf and my own." Juvia said her voice laced in true relief and sincerity, clearly happy. Gajeel scoffed and took his eyes off of her again annoyed that she spoke for him. Levy couldn't seem to help the weak smile that formed on her face, but her eyes still seem to show the weight of guilt.

"It was nothing really…" Juvia jumped forward and took Levy's hand slightly making all of them look at her a bit alarmed as she practically cut Levy off.

"I mean it, you truly have my deepest gratitude." Levy began to laugh nervously as Juvia's eyes bored into hers with a serious gaze.

"Oh it really wasn't anything…! I owed him actually!" Levy choked out between her bits of nervous laughter. At this Juvia let go of Levy's hand and stole a glance at Gajeel. She was wondering what Levy could mean by that… especially because she had kind of thought Levy and her team may have been the ones Gajeel had attacked. She thought for a moment with a dead stare on Gajeel who was trying his damn hardest to ignore her eyes even though he felt her gaze. She realized Levy may have not meant to divulge that bit of information to her and so she was going to ignore it… for now at least.

"Gajeel is not one to say thank you for anything." Juvia stated flatly as her eyes continued to bore into Gajeel who was still refusing to look back. She could see him become visibly annoyed at her words, but he still ignored her. Levy was watching Juvia uneasily as she stared at Gajeel.

"I… I kinda got that vibe from him… but I wasn't looking for a thank you anyways." Levy answered.

"That's nonsense." Juvia replied flatly as her eyes were still on Gajeel. Levy jetted back a little at her words and then Juvia turned back to the girl. She had on serene, but genuine smile and Levy just looked at her confused. "We're all guild mates now. The least we can do is be kind and respectable to each other, but since Gajeel can't seem to show his appreciation in this way I shall simply do it for him." Juvia told the girl and Levy felt herself smile. "Please forgive his rudeness… it's just not in his nature."

"Oi! Again?!" Gajeel suddenly shouted. "I'm right here damn it!" Gajeel couldn't stand being ignored in this fashion. Usually he wouldn't mind it, but not if everyone was going to be talking about him. Jet and Droy couldn't conceal the smirks that grew on their faces from the dragon slayer's obvious frustration. Levy felt like laughing, but she resisted the urge and instead just let her smile grow into a much larger happier one. Juvia felt a tad bit of relief when she saw Levy's guilt finally fade in lieu of the humor of the situation.

"Of course Gajeel." Juvia answered him as she turned back towards him. He was looking at her with wide angry eyes. "And how are your wounds?"

"They're fine." He grunted looking a bit calmer now that he was finally being noticed.

"I see… Your face still looks swollen." Juvia responded calmly and Gajeel clenched his jaw stubbornly.

"It ain't. Yer seein things." He folded his arms and looked away. Juvia's eyes trailed around the room and back to Levy where they found the ice in her hand. Levy saw her looking at it and she matched eyes with Juvia, her smile had disappeared and she looked guilty again.

"Actually that's what I was trying to fix when you came in… Natsu didn't actually burn him so the ice will work fine to bring it down." Levy stated. Juvia felt like maybe she understood what had happened… Gajeel was just being… Gajeel.

"Did Gajeel give you a hard time?" Juvia asked Levy as the girl had both hands cupped around the bag of ice that was already starting to drip.

"What the hell rain women!" Gajeel shouted, but Juvia ignored him… Man was he tired of being ignored… who would have thought? Levy looked away her face becoming somber again.

"Well… something like that… but not exactly… it's not quite what you think." Levy answered timidly. She didn't know what to say exactly, because Gajeel had been letting her help him, but then he had changed… Then she had denied him the ice so that had been on her, but she really had believed he wouldn't have actually used it on himself. Juvia suddenly reached out a friendly hand to Levy with a smile.

"You don't need to say anymore. I shall help him." She offered making Levy look back up at her with wide eyes.

"Wait! what?! Ey!" Gajeel shouted at this and Jet and Droy started to snicker at his expense.

"You… will?" Levy stated amazed and Juvia's smile just widened.

"Yes, I might have and easier time with him. Plus I need to speak to him anyways." She said with a slight cheerful laughter and Levy very slowly and cautiously as if a bit dazed surrendered the ice into the water mage's open hand. Juvia took it and looked at the three of them with a very grateful smile. "I thank you three again." She looked to Levy now and bowed her head slightly. "Levy… I can take it from here." Gajeel was muttering in protest, but nobody noticed. After a brief pause of Levy staring at Juvia taking in her smile she finally seem to snap out of her daze at least enough to speak. She looked over to Jet and Droy still a bit bewildered.

"I guess we should get going guys." She told them.

"Sounds good to me." Droy responded with a wide smile at Levy

"Yea lets get the heck outta here…" Jet answered allowing his arms to go back behind his neck. Levy looked away from them and down again slightly.

"Yea…" She responded softly and then she looked back up at Juvia one last time with a weak smile.

"Thanks Juvia for finishing the job for me." Her voice sounded grateful, but Juvia could also sense a bit of disappointment. She could swear the girl looked a bit let down despite how she tried to mask it. She just nodded at Levy with a smile and Levy slowly began to step away from the bed.

"Let's go boys." She spoke as she began to walk past Gajeel. Gajeel couldn't help, but notice the two of them were on her heels in an instant. It made him a bit sick in his stomach and he felt himself inwardly growl, but outwardly he just glared at their backs with his teeth gritted.

As Levy walked towards the door she couldn't help, but feel a little empty inside for no discernable reason. Her hand reached the doorknob and she felt herself pause again as she realized she hadn't actually said goodbye to Gajeel. She looked over her shoulder and Jet and Droy stopped as they watched her with confusion.

"What's a matter Levy?" Jet asked as he noticed the serous and determined look in her eye. She ignored him and focused her glance past her two teammates back on the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was to busy mumbling to himself in a complete state of annoyance until he felt the weight of eyes on him… her eyes. He stopped what he was doing and looked back at her dead stare. She was giving him that same look… the challenging one where she narrowed her eyes. Jet, Droy and Juvia all caught the look and were watching her in question.

"Levy…?" Droy asked, but he was ignored. Most people might have mistaken her look for an angry glare, but Gajeel knew that wasn't what it was. His eyes narrowed in on hers right back and they were just locked like that for a long moment. He thought for sure she was going to speak to him one last time… But he was surprised again… Because then all she did was turn away and walk out leaving him to be the one left staring to his own amazement.

* * *

**So this one went back to being a shorter chapter, but hopefully it won't take me long to post the next one. I'm sad to see Levy leave that damn infirmary room… I had so much fun with everything that happen between her and Gajeel in there… I think it went on for a good 20 pages of my story actually… Sad day, but there shall be more interaction in the future!**

**Please Review!**

**I want to thank all of you readers, followers, people who favorite and especially those of you who review! Thank YOU!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** I'm glad you found it to be interesting and not boring or anything like that! Happy your still reading I appreciate all your reviews! Thank you so much!

**Deborahpflover:** I think what made me feel guilty was writing Gajeel so evil and writing about him hurting Levy... It was depressing and it felt controversial! I'm glad you thought it was good though and yes Levy is a sweetheart! I'm glad you're with me when it comes to Gajeel and his emotions! As always thank you for all of your constant feedback! Thank you even more for reading!

**Guest:** I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't know how I felt about it, but thank you for reading! I appreciate the review too so thank you!

**FairyVampire-chan:** Oh no! Don't die! 0.0 But I'm glad you like my fic! I'm having a blast writing it. Thank you for reading and again for reviewing!


	23. From Phantom to Fairy

**My pal Cromsonwolfko is writing 2 awesome stories both have GaLe in 'em! So look them up- Trials and the other one is called Angel with a Shotgun!**

**SOOOO Cool Stuff I made it to page 100 with over 60k words! So damnnnn and I beat my own personal record when it comes to reviews on here! I wrote a story ages ago when I was kid that got 43 reviews and now this story gained 44 with the last chapter so that's pretty awesome! So that's all exciting!**

**So I dropped an F-Bomb in the last chapter and there are a few more bombs in this one too. Just so ya know… I'm not changing the rating over that though so suck it! My boyfriend was happy that I used the word tool BTW. He demeaned I tell you guys that… He's weird I don't know…**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Gajeel was to busy mumbling to himself in a complete state of annoyance until he felt the weight of eyes on him… her eyes. He stopped what he was doing and looked back at her dead stare. She was giving him that same look… the challenging one where she narrowed her eyes. Jet, Droy and Juvia all caught the look and were watching her in question.

"Levy…?" Droy asked, but he was ignored. Most people might have mistaken her look for an angry glare, but Gajeel knew that wasn't what it was. His eyes narrowed in on hers right back and they were just locked like that for a long moment. He thought for sure she was going to speak to him one last time… But he was surprised again… Because then all she did was turn away and walk out leaving him to be the one left staring to his own amazement.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 23 From Phantom to Fairy

Gajeel watched the door slowly slam shut after Levy and her two dogs disappeared out of the room. Both former members of the Phantom Lord guild had their eyes trained on the now closed door and a thick, but comfortable silence fell between them now that Team Shadow Gear was gone. Juvia stood only a few mere feet away from where Gajeel sat and she had her hands cupped around the bag of ice Levy had given her as they rested out in front of her waistline. She moved her serene eyes off of the door and over to the dragon slayer who still sat on the bed.

She allowed herself to take in his appearance slowly as he kept a steady glare on the closed door. He looked like he was doing better then the day before, like he had finally been able to get some rest. The bags under his eyes had faded a little and his complexion looked more properly colored, with the exception of his cheek that was still swollen. She did notice he appeared to have a large and odd-looking blemish on his scar free arm. His face and body still looked thin, but again at least he seemed in a little better health.

Juvia glanced back up at her old friend's face and she could see his red eyes were still heavily strained on the closed door like he just couldn't make sense of it. His brow was low as he focused in on it so hard it looked like he was trying to see through the wood. She could guess what he was thinking and she was sure it had to do with Levy and that look she gave him before she left.

She could tell from the look on his face that he was puzzling over it and she knew he would remain lost no matter how long his thoughts pursued an answer. Gajeel just wasn't good at figuring people out, but it was surprising to see him put such effort towards it for once. Something about Levy must have peaked his interest in order for him to warrant her such thinking. It made Juvia wonder if her suspicious about Levy being the one Gajeel had attacked were correct. If that was that the case though why had she helped him? Had she already managed to get past that? That seemed rather quick for anyone even for someone as seemingly nice as Levy. Maybe she wasn't the one after all… but whether she had been or not it still didn't explain Gajeel. To an outsider he looked lost in thought, but to Juvia he looked hopeless as his brain continued to stew. She knew he needed some clarity and luckily she was there to provide it even if he took it reluctantly.

"That girl is quite fond of you." Juvia spoke finally breaking the silence. Gajeel's head snapped instantly off of the door to Juvia's direction. His eyes were boring into hers with an incredulous piercing stare and his teeth were clenched.

"Have you lost yer damn mind?!" He bellowed at her angrily. It seemed like Juvia had managed to hit a sore spot on the dragon slayer and she was going to find out why.

"I take it you don't think so Gajeel?" Juvia questioned her calm voice polite as she kept her unmoving stare on him. He looked away from her with a growl between his clenched teeth showing his frustration. He kept quiet though so Juvia continued. "She made quite the scene over your wellbeing in the guild hall."

"Will you shut up! Listen to yer self, you don't know anything." He barked cutting her off. Juvia didn't seem bothered in the slightest though if anything his defensive demeanor just encouraged her.

"Are you denying what I saw with my own eyes?" Juvia questioned him calmly.

"What're you goin on bout over there? I ain't denying nothin'. I told you to shut up rain women." His voice was steadier and he closed his eyes well folding his arms as if trying to keep his cool. Juvia knew she was onto something for sure, by the way Gajeel acted. Her eyes stayed on him and Gajeel opened them and met her stare.

_Damn it Juvia!_ He was thinking he knew she was going to get him to talk if he stayed so he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked not fazed in the slightest. Gajeel held his red piercing stare on her and he scowled.

"I ain't stayin' here another damn minute! I've been tryin' to get the hell outta of this room since I was dragged in here, but people keep getting in my way! Some of us actually have important work to do!" He growled in frustration. Juvia knew he was trying to flee. Had her questions really made him that uncomfortable? He was starting to march towards the door each boot stomping the ground furiously. Juvia made no movement to stop him and instead she let her words do the job.

"What happened between you two?" Juvia asked her voice sounding even and still unaffected by him trying to storm off.

Gajeel stopped in his tracks with his back to her only a few steps away from the door, but he couldn't keep going. Juvia had asked him such a loaded question and his brain was scrambling on how to handle it. What happen? Which time? What hadn't happen between them would have been the easier question. His hands were balled into tight fist as his sides and his neck and head were hunched forward. His whole frame was so tense that Juvia could see it quiver with what she imagined was rage. She took it in with somber eyes as she could feel her sorrow towards him coming forth. She was realizing she had to have been right with her original thought.

"Gajeel… Was Levy the one you-?" But Juvia stopped when Gajeel's head turned enough to look at her with one eye from over his shoulder. His fangs were showing and his face looked haggard as his one wide eye gleamed at her enraged.

"I told you to shut the hell up!" He screamed with such ferocity that his voice resounded in the room and then left only a dark silence in its wake. Most people probably would have cowered after meeting Gajeel's deep seeded anger, but Juvia did not in fact she hardly moved. Instead all she did was curl a hand over her heart as she looked to her friend with sad and shining eyes.

So it was true… Levy and the other two that had been with her had been the ones Gajeel hurt and strung up in order to trigger Fairy Tail into fighting Phantom back. She could understand now why the guilt weighed on him as heavily as it did even though he normally didn't let feelings like that bother him. It was a lot more understandable after meeting Levy though, the girl was too kind hearted there was something pure about her. If there had been anyone who hadn't deserved what he had done it was probably her.

"Your guilt weighs on you." Juvia stated simply and this made Gajeel turn to face her ferociously as he stared at her with wide eyes. His breathing had become rapid and heavy as he let the anger over what he had done consume him.

"Juvia." His voice boomed desperately. "You better let this be." His voice sounded dark and menacing almost as if he was threatening her, but Juvia did not back down. She was not afraid even if she should have been she just met him with a cold and lifeless look in her cobalt eyes.

"I can't do that Gajeel." Her face held no emotion as she showed him her resolve. "I won't abandon you. You need to deal with this. I can see you are not done punishing yourself." Gajeel was clenching his teeth with fangs drawn out and he stood up straight allowing his full height to reveal itself in an attempt to intimidate her. It didn't work though just as he knew it wouldn't. He couldn't scare the rain women into backing down, but he had tried, because he wasn't good with words. He really had no choice though seeing as she wasn't going to let it go and so he spoke.

"What're you- I joined the damn guild, didn't I? Isn't that enough, it's what you wanted?! I'm just fucking fine over here!" At this Juvia sent him a sad weak smile. His face became riddled with confusion and frustration as he lifted a brow at her. He didn't understand what she wanted from him.

Juvia then started walking towards him slowly. Gajeel stood on edge as she approached almost like he would run away at any moment, but he held his ground. She stopped right before him and looked up to him still with the same sad eyes and weak smile. The hand from her side that was holding the ice began to reach up towards his face. He flinched nervously and his eyes were still wide, but he allowed her hand to rest the ice against the injured part of his face.

Just like before when Levy had rested it against his skin the ice felt soothing and he closed his eyes as he could feel it cooling him. He was calming slightly as the heat on his inflamed cheek did battle against the stiff coldness of the ice. His nose took in a stronger breeze of Juvia's scent. Cool and smooth with a hint of salty tranquility like when the rain falls or when you stand by an ocean with rolling waves.

"Then why Gajeel? Why did I have to promise her that I'd make sure this gets done? Why didn't you just let her do it after you already let her help you this much?" Gajeel opened his eyes and sent Juvia a deadly glare, but at least he was calm now. She ignored it anyways as her eyes were looking at the part of his face she held the ice too.

"You weren't here, ya don't what know happen even though you act like ya do."

"I know what I saw when I walked in." She matched eyes with him. "Did you ever consider that allowing yourself to get close to her might ease some of the guilt you carry?" Gajeel looked away from her and scoffed.

"No." He said coldly and Juvia couldn't help, but smile at his stubbornness.

"You should give it a try since the opportunity presents itself. That is what I did…." Then without warning her free white hand gently grabbed his wrist and brought it up.

"Oi! What the hell?!" He snapped as he pulled it away from her.

"Now hold that there." She demanded and so he did as he was told and brought his own hand up to the ice so that Juvia could relieve hers. She let her hands go back in front of her and wringed them together as she took a couple steps back away from him. He grimaced at her like a kid being lectured and it made Juvia's smile grow into a bright amused one. "What I mean is Levy has warmed up to you despite what you did. You should take advantage of that, it might help you."

"It ain't like that! She felt like she owed me like she told you!" Juvia's smile didn't falter though and instead she just turned slightly and pointed back to the bed. Gajeel shot her a pointed glare, but then heaved out a large sigh. Then he slowly began to sulk back over to the bed and he slumped back down onto it. He folded his arms and looked at her with pure frustration. "I better get to go back to fuckin work after this rain women! Er I swear someone's gonna be beggin fer mercy!" Gajeel shouted as Juvia stepped back towards him some with the same smile. She completely ignored his protest and her eyes graced him with her normal emotionless stare. Gajeel raised a brow at her as she stood before him expectantly.

"You can leave after you tell me what happened."

"Now yer givin me orders too huh? Has everyone taken a lesson from the shri-" Gajeel stopped himself before he could finish the sentence realizing he almost had said one of his new nicknames for Levy out loud. Juvia's eyes perked up a little at his mistake, but she didn't know what to make of it as he looked at her with a slightly nervous face. He got rid of it quickly though.

"You were saying?" Juvia questioned him figuring out he had almost said something he didn't want to. At least this way maybe she could goat him into talking finally.

"ALRIGHT fine! You saw the two dogs in here that always follow her round?"

"Her teammates." Juvia answered him and Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

"Yea whatever. They called me out the other day, because they wanted to pick a fight."

"Gajeel you didn't-" But she was interrupted by a cold laugh and he grinned arrogantly at her with fangs out.

"C'mon rain women you think those two would be standin' if I did? Hell no! I let 'em come at me. I knew hurtin 'em wouldn't gain me any favor with Makarov so I didn't fight back." Juvia looked at his arrogant smile with uncertainty and a bit of sadness.

"Gajeel…" He held up a hand and closed his eyes to stop her. Then his red eyes matched hers.

"They didn't really hurt me and the small girl... Levy. She was there, but she wasn't in on it. She jus sat there and watched scared behind a tree."

"I don't understand. Why was she there if she wasn't planning on attacking you with her teammates?" Juvia asked calmly. Gajeel just shrugged as his eyes looked to the ceiling.

"My guess is the other two dragged her there without tellin her what was goin on, because she made it clear she didn't want to be involved. She really shouldn't of been there…" Gajeel stated the last of his words were hanging grimly almost like there was some regret lingering. Juvia noticed it and so she beckoned him to continue.

"You said those two didn't actually hurt you. Then why did Levy say that you had gotten hurt in front of the whole guild? Was she overreacting? " Juvia questioned him next. Gajeel shook his head a bit grimly at her and he met her with cold red eyes.

"Nah, somethin else happen. Another guy showed up." Gajeel's red eyes bored into Juvia's serene blue ones with a fierceness she wasn't expecting. "You ever hear of Makarov's grandson?"

"Yes… Laxus Dreyar. He's said to be one of Fairy Tail's most powerful S-class wizards." Juvia replied in her normal even voice and Gajeel just nodded.

"Yea… well did anyone ever tell ya he's total tool also?" Gajeel stated flatly. Juvia looked at Gajeel now with a tad bit of confusion. He looked back at her eager to get the story over with. "He's a fuckin lightnin wizard and when he saw those two beatin' on me he decided to join in on it. He was pissed and he really let me have it." Gajeel growled. "Damn bastard… I'm gonna get him back as soon as I can."

"That was what Levy meant… so he was the one who hurt you then." Juvia stated and Gajeel closed his eyes.

"He wasn't playin' round with me that's fer sure. He was out for my blood with those attacks… and that's not all..." Gajeel started his gruff voice sounding serious and drenched in darkness. Juvia looked at him with a more solemn look now that she could see how grim Gajeel had become. She waited for him to speak with her anticipation building somberly. He gave her such a sharp and grave look with his red eyes that Juvia could almost feel a slight chill come over her. "The dogs tried to make him stop, but it just pissed him off more. He shot one of those powerful lightnin' attacks at 'em, but it was goin straight fer Levy." Juvia's eyes widened at hearing Gajeel's words and he paused to drink it in before continuing. "Hate to think what woulda happen if I hadn't taken the hit." Gajeel finished finally his eyes moving off of Juvia and his head shifting away.

Juvia stared at Gajeel for a moment taking in everything he had just told her. No wonder Levy had warmed up to him… he had saved her. That was what Levy had meant when she said she owed him and that he had gotten hurt. Juvia's eyes were suddenly scanning over him for injuries and she saw the blemish on his arm again. Her fingers reached towards it slowly and Gajeel noticed her movement and he smirked slightly.

"Is that…?" Juvia started.

"Yea… It was a burn from the lightnin attack I blocked. It ain't hardly anythin now after…" His words trailed off though as he felt like he didn't want to finish the rest. For some reason he could feel a bit of guilt seeping back into him as he thought about how Levy had helped him. Juvia's eyes moved back up to his and she knew what he was going to say.

"Gajeel…" Her eyes were looking down at the floor now as he glanced up at her. "I understand you want to push her away, because of what you did." Gajeel scowled at her annoyed. "But it seems like she has forgiven you."

"Like it matters! I ain't lookin for forgiveness!" Gajeel barked clearly becoming upset again he threw the ice down on the bed next to him. Juvia looked at him with sad eyes the swelling on his face had almost all, but disappeared.

"Just as I thought." Gajeel tilted his head at her not understanding. "I was like you in that I didn't feel worthy of my beloved Gray's forgiveness after we battled… after I had hurt him. I put myself in his presence though and I saw that he held no anger over what I had done well in Phantom. He forgave me and it made it easier for me to forgive myself… You need to do the same Gajeel. You need to forgive yourself as she forgave you… you need to stop punishing yourself and to live." After Juvia had finished speaking she gave him a very desperate earnest look. He paused for a moment, but then he just started laughing at her, it was fake though and she knew it was.

"Punishing myself? Give it a rest will ya? I ain't like that I have no regrets." Gajeel stated coldly and at this Juvia took a step towards him with a cold look.

"I know you better then that." Gajeel stopped smirking as she approached him with her dark look. "Learn from her… learn to forgive yourself just as she forgave you." Juvia commanded and then she started to stalk off away from the bed. Gajeel's eyes followed her as he glowered at her back.

"I don't know that she forgave me damn it!" Gajeel shouted his voice cemented in frustration at Juvia's back as she reached the door. She turned back around to give him one last look over.

"She has, she 's moved on and you need to as well… just as I did." Gajeel looked away from her and shook his head. "I will leave you now… your face looks better. Please try not to get hurt any more… Gajeel." She added her voice soft with concern. Gajeel looked back up at her and this time she was smiling at him and he couldn't fight the smirk that formed on his face.

"Ain't makin any promises. Not when these morons are always gettin themselves into trouble." Juvia's smile grew a little at that and Gajeel's smirk turned into a grin revealing his fangs.

"So I guess that means we are too." Juvia responded her voice light. Gajeel let out his unique laugh.

"Damn Fairy's." He said as he stood up and with that Juvia laughed lightly and turned to step out of the room.

"Take care." She called out to him one last time before closing the door behind her leaving the dragon slayer alone. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall… It was true they were now both part of the most reckless guild, but she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**Let me know what ya thought of this chap with Juvia and Gajeel. Be honest, (other then Juvia's lack of 3rd person). Did you enjoy it or was it boring?**

**Okay so I'm very happy about all the new personal records I've set with this fic, but it would mean nothing without YOU- the reader! SO THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, REVIEWING AND READING! If you guys continue to read I shall continue to write this!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Trust me I was as sad as you were to have Levy go! Glad you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing again and again- it's awesome motivation for me!

**Deborahpflover:** I'm glad you are enjoying Juvia in this story, I really desire more out of her and Gajeel's relationship in the show! I'm happy to hear the speaking doesn't deter you! Thank you again for all of your reviews, like I said it's awesome to have some feedback to look forward too!


	24. Fantasy

**Please check out CrmisonwolfKo's stories Angel With a Shotgun and Tirals!**

**So sorry it took me longer to update… it was under a week right (so not awful, but not good for me)? Anyways I just had really awesome weekend and didn't' have time to write until Sunday night.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!-BTW you guys are the BEST!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Ain't makin any promises. Not when these morons are always gettin themselves into trouble." Juvia's smile grew a little at that and Gajeel's smirk turned into a grin revealing his fangs.

"So I guess that means we are too." Juvia responded her voice light. Gajeel let out his unique laugh.

"Damn Fairy's." He said as he stood up and with that Juvia laughed lightly and turned to step out of the room.

"Take care." She called out to him one last time before closing the door behind her leaving the dragon slayer alone. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall… It was true they were now both part of the most reckless guild, but she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 24 Fantasy

Gajeel watched the infirmary door shut once again for about the umpteenth time since he had been in that room. His smirk vanished and he felt himself let out a groan. _Finally… Alone again now I can get back to my mission._ He thought causing his lips to curl up slightly as his arm tensed up making a fist in his excitement. He couldn't stop his eyes from gliding over the mark on his left arm as he flexed it. He was still amazed by how Levy had been able to treat his burn, but it wasn't something he wanted to make a habit out of. He didn't like people fussing over him like that and especially her. His mind drifted back to how stubborn she had been about helping him, with the burn and even just the small mark on his face. It made him grateful she hadn't known about the other burns on his body that were hidden under his clothes. Part of him suspected she would have insisted on helping him with those burns as well if she had thought of them...

For some reason Gajeel felt himself hold his breath for a moment as the idea drifted in his head. He started to picture Levy's face again when it had been really close to him and his heart quickened at the memory. He could feel the phantom of her scent lingering in his nose and he felt his face becoming warm. His body tensed up as he remembered the way her hand had been so gentle as it brushed against his skin. Everything she had done she had done with such care, so gentle and soft, like her hands had felt when they touched him.

Gajeel's eyes had closed without him even realizing it and he felt calm as his heart thumbed against his rib cage. He was reveling in the memory without even realizing it and as he imagined it the image started to change. He could feel her hand on his face again, but then it was slowly sliding down. Her fingers were gliding along the line of his jaw at first until they fell to his neck. Her fingers felt like they quivered slightly as she paused for a second allowing herself to become comfortable again. Then they delicately trailed down to his collarbone and her soft palm rested over it her fingers curling comfortably around the muscle. He felt her other hand rest lightly on his shoulder and his eyes watched her small body lean into his at and angle. He could feel the warmth of her breath grace the skin on the side of his face and his ear…

"Gajeel…" She breathed his name softly right into his ear. Her voice sounding the same as it had earlier when she had thanked him.

Gajeel brought a hand up to his face and let his palm go over his eye and forehead as he cringed. _What…. the…_! His thoughts were in panic mode as he tried to wrap his brain around the odd vision he had just had in his head. His body was still tense as he sat there trying to chase it away. He had never experienced anything like that before and he really had no idea why it had happen and what it meant. It freaked him out though so he wanted to pretend it hadn't happen. Just ignore it as he ignored everything that brought out such feelings in him, but how could he?

He was really confused, Levy confused him… She made him feel so guilty and uncomfortable and yet he felt drawn to her. His plan of staying away from her hadn't gone well and it was only his second day in the guild. Granted none of it had been intentional on his part… It had been her and others pulling the strings, but the point was he hadn't minded going back on his own promise.

His mind drifted back to how he had felt after he rescued her from Laxus. He had told himself he would protect her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her as he had as long as he was around. How would he be able to do that if he stayed away? Not only that, but her dogs had basically ordered him to keep her safe as well. If he stayed near her though he ran the risk of dealing with these unwanted feelings. She seem to have a certain hold on him that he couldn't make sense of and like before he suspected it as being tied to his guilt, but how could he be sure? Was she taunting him? That last thought he had of her hadn't felt like that though. It hadn't made him feel the sharp pain of regret that he usually felt, making him cold and distant. If anything it had cleared his mind of everything, but her… Her gentle nature and how kind she had been to him and…

"_Did you ever consider that allowing yourself to get close to her might ease some of the guilt you carry?"_ Juvia's words floated back into his head. Had the rain women been right? Could maybe being around Levy actually help him…? He didn't get how it could, but when he had had that vision of her, he had felt close to her and he hadn't felt bad. If anything he had felt at ease and good… maybe she had that affect on him? She did still make him feel odd though, just not quite in the same way as before… he didn't feel the darkness all the time anymore.

_Why am I sittin here still wasting my time? I need to get the hell outta here!_ His thoughts shouted over everything finally. His mind had strained too much over all of this. Levy had left the room and now he was trying to make her leave his mind too. He needed to refocus his energy towards his mission; it was what he wanted to do anyways. _I don't know if the rain women was right or not, but I'll worry about the shrimp when the time comes. Maybe I don't need to stay away as she said… We'll jus see what happens._ He started walking towards the door ready to leave and before he left he took one more glance around the room. His nose took in the last remaining scents of what had taken place in there and then he walked out slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_Why… Why had he acted like that?_ That was the question Levy kept asking herself in reference to Gajeel. She was sitting at the bar with a plate of food in front of her, but she had hardly eaten any of it. She was mostly just sitting there pushing the vegetables around on her plate in odd circles as she stared down at it lost in thought.

It was already well into the afternoon at this point and most of the mages in the guild had already finished their lunch and were up and about enjoying each others company. Levy was sitting at the bar with Jet and Droy beside her. They had already finished eating and had time to argue a couple of times before they finally noticed Levy sitting forlorn like.

They knew it wasn't like her to be that quiet when she wasn't reading. She sat there balancing her head in one hand well her other hand just continued to poke around bored like on her plate with her fork. Jet and Droy exchanged worried looks to one another before deciding to find out what was bothering her.

"Levy?" Jet asked her making the girl finally glance up at them. She could see the concerned looks on both of their faces. She hadn't realized she was being such a downer until that moment.

"How come you haven't eaten?" Droy asked.

"Yea, shouldn't you be hungry by now? Mira said you hadn't eaten breakfast." Jet questioned her puzzled and concerned. She looked at them a bit put off… they were right she hadn't eaten anything that morning either, but for some reason she still didn't feel up to it.

"Oh come on guys I ate some of it." They both just shot her skeptical looks and she laughed nervously at them. She had eaten some of the food, but very little. She didn't know why she wasn't hungry her stomach felt uneasy again as it had that morning and so eating didn't seem like the best idea. She hadn't even realized how long it had been though. She looked away from them and her eyes became downcast on her plate as she held a weak smile. "I'm sorry. Please don't worry though. I don't know why I'm not hungry. I just don't feel up to it right now." They both watched her for a moment in silence. Droy looked a bit dumb founded and Jet looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Does this have something to do with Gajeel? Man… Levy why would you let that guy get to you? Can't you see he's a total jerk?" Jet exclaimed frustrated. Levy glanced up at him with wide doe eyes and Jet immediately knew he had been right. He shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. "I knew it." Was all he said next. Droy looked to Jet and then back to Levy in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked who ever would answer. Jet sent Levy a glare waiting for her to answer as he refused to at that point. Her eyes went downcast again as if shamed, but she still held the same weak smile.

"He's right. I was thinking about him." Jet closed his eyes and Droy just looked at her a bit hurt not understanding. She looked back up at them and her smile was gone now and she looked a hurt herself. "You're right he can be a jerk, but I don't think he's all that bad!" She exclaimed. Jet shook his head at her annoyed and Droy just continued to stare at her.

"Look you already helped him out didn't you? You don't owe him anymore kindness." Jet explained his tone even.

"Yea Levy… he was mean to you in the infirmary. Why would you waste time worrying about someone who acts like he does?" Droy asked her. She looked at the two of them and her eyes narrowed on them. They both became slightly nervous under her hard stare, but they tried to hide it.

"If you two really feel that way then why did you guys do what I asked? Why did you help me to help him, huh?" She asked them both defiantly. They both looked at her surprised that she had thrown that back in their faces.

"We did that for you!" Droy finally said nervously hoping she wouldn't catch onto anything else. He didn't want to explain their confrontation with the iron dragon slayer when she had left the room. She looked at him suspiciously and then her eyes shifted to Jet. Jet wasn't as nervous as Droy, because despite the fact that he had kind of accepted Gajeel he still didn't like him.

"We're going to do what the Master wants Levy and we're not going to bother Gajeel again. Doesn't mean we care about him." Jet stated flatly as he folded his arms and Levy let out a breath.

She understood what he was saying and it actually made a lot of sense. They had basically accepted Gajeel as part of the guild and thankfully they weren't going to cause trouble again, but of course they didn't want to be his friend either. Why would they? Was she supposed to feel that way as well? That's what the two of them made her feel like, but deep down she didn't agree.

"I understand, but you guys don't know. He wasn't a jerk to me the whole time." She said softly. Jet and Droy looked at her with exasperated expressions.

"The whole time? Why would you want to put up with it at all?" Droy asked her incredulously. At this Levy began to laugh lightly at them and they both stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"I don't know." She answered between her light laughter and it was the truth. She didn't understand why she cared. Why she was okay with Gajeel being completely rude and downright unpleasant? Why she was willing to still give him another chance if he allowed her too? Why the idea of him avoiding her seem to make her feel empty? Her two teammates watched her with wide eyes as she finished laughing and stared down with sad eyes, as she felt so hopeless.

Was this part of her weakness? Was she a glutton for punishment? Yearning to get close to someone who seem to find her annoying and was cold towards her, someone who had hurt her physically. _No! That has nothing to do with this!_ Her thoughts screamed and she meant that. She really didn't want to think about what Gajeel had done to her anymore… or ever again if she could help it.

After he had saved her, Levy had realized that the Gajeel that had hurt her had indeed been monstrous, but it was just one part of him. He wasn't just a beast… There was more than just that one side to the iron dragon slayer and although during Phantom's attack on Fairy Tail he had let that darkness take over his entirety; it no longer had that hold on him. Levy knew it probably still existed though so she imagined it as being dormant.

She somehow knew in her gut that, that man was still capable of being a monster, but not towards her. Never again towards her and never again towards Fairy Tail either. If anything she had seen remorse in him that day. He had all, but admitted his guilt when he spoke to her… When he asked her if she was scared of him. Then the way he asked her if it was wise of her to not fear him… that proved the darkness was still there inside of him and he knew it just as she did. But why had he felt the need to remind her of it? Did he want her to be scared of him or to stay away? And the way he looked at her… That was the look that held the answers. She just knew it was, but she hadn't solved it yet. She needed more clues first. She needed to know more about Gajeel before she could understand it and him better. Maybe that was why she wanted to get closer to him.

"It's okay Levy." Jet finally spoke making Levy look up at him, her thoughts drifting away. "It's just who you are." He added and he smiled at her.

"We just don't want to see you get your feelings hurt, but we get it… even if we don't really." Droy stated hesitantly and then he smiled too. She looked at both of them with wide eyes and then she smiled at them too. She felt warm as she looked at them like that, every time she doubted herself her friends always seem to be there for her. She looked at them both with shining eyes as she smiled at them.

"You two are just... Thank you." She replied softly and they began to laugh at her nervously as they blushed.

"Well if you're not going to eat you want to do something?" Droy asked them.

"Like what, festival is tomorrow? Not really time to work or anything." Jet answered with his hand up behind his head. Levy looked up at them and around.

"Would be nice to get some fresh air." Levy said dreamily. She had been spending most of her days reading in the guild library or just hanging out there since they had come back from their last job. The idea of getting out and enjoying the nice weather especially well Magolia was so alive in preparation for the Fantasia seemed very appealing.

"Lets get some people together and head to the park or something." Droy said as he shrugged his shoulders. At this Levy's smile widened as she couldn't help, but feel like that would be a great distraction for her to stop worrying about what had happened between her and Gajeel.

"I think that sounds great!" She cheered as she hopped out of her seat. Jet laughed at her and Droy's smile just widened.

"You heard her." Jet said, "Let's do it!"

* * *

**So weird eh? I really questioned if I should have that little Gajeel fantasy. It seems to early, but I couldn't resist… but I kept it very mild. Please let me know what you think. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring.**

**My updates might be a little further apart, because I feel like tackling the Battle of Fairy Tail might be a little tough for me. I kind of have to decide how I'm going to do it since this story revolves around Gajeel and Levy. So like POV wise and what I'm going to include and all that jazz. There should be one more chapter before that though…anyways might surprise myself though and get through it fast. Who knows really, but I feel like just incase I should warn you guys.**

**Thank you guys so much for everything! I mean it you readers, people who review, favorite or follow, you ROCK!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Well not sure this one counts as a GaLe moment since it was in Gajeel's mind… but hopefully you liked it! Thank you! You are awesome! I look forward to your reviews thanks for reading!

**Deborahpflover:** Hells yea! Women are perceptive... we know... stuff... cause we're awesome! And Gajeel is... just Gajeel. I'm glad you like my Gajeel/Juvia interaction! Getting to the together part is half the fun IMO anyways plus I feel like it just wouldn't be realistic if they got together so early. I'm glad you liked my chapter title and I don't mind you reviewing again to let me know of course. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me actually. I hope this one was okay, thank you so much for R & R! You are awesome!

**rosie:** Yes unintentional flirting is the best! Thank you so much! I'm sorry I kept you waiting a little longer! I hope you enjoy this chap, thank you for reading and reviwing!

**FairyVampire-Chan:** Yea I'm sorry you had to wait a little longer for my update this time! But thank you for reviewing and reading anyways despite the Juvia thing. As for for Gray nickname, I imagine it's just another translation difference. I apologize for that.

**Guest:** It's funny you compliment my rate of updating, but it took me longer this time! Sorry about that! I'm glad you get excited and are enjoying the story! Thank you for reading an reviewing!


	25. Moving Forward

**I'm so sorry guys, but I have a really good reason for not updating this time. You guys know that boyfriend of mine that I have mentioned a couple of times in these notes… Something serious happened this week and I had to take him to the hospital. He's home now, but things haven't been easy. The whole thing has been very stressful, but he is going to be okay thankfully. Anyways it kept me very busy and I didn't have time to write. I'm sorry, but I have time finally and you shouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter**

**Notes to those who reviewed below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Lets get some people together and head to the park or something." Droy said as he shrugged his shoulders. At this Levy's smile widened as she couldn't help, but feel like that would be a great distraction for her to stop worrying about what had happened between her and Gajeel.

"I think that sounds great!" She cheered as she hopped out of her seat. Jet laughed at her and Droy's smile just widened.

"You heard her." Jet said, "Let's do it!"

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 25 Moving Forward

Evening had settled over Magnolia and there was a perfect view of the sky as the sun began its descent from the park where a group of Fairy Tail mages enjoyed it. It had ended up being quite the exhausting day and now everyone was just resting sprawled out over blankets on the grass. All of them with the exception of Elfman were on their backs in a circle as they stared up at the blood red and blackening mass above them. First there was Happy and Natsu followed by Lucy to the right of Natsu. Next to Lucy was Gray followed by Cana and then Jet. Levy rested in between Jet and Droy and Erza laid on Droy's other side between him and Happy to end the circle. Elfman was sitting just off to the right of Cana and Gray's feet leaning back on his hands also looking to the sky with the rest of his guild mates.

They had basically had a picnic at the park for dinner and they had spent the better half of their day in an intense game of disk throwing. It had started that way at least, that was until an argument between Natsu and Gray had caused magic to get involved. It went from being a fun carefree game to an intense competition that Lucy, Happy and Levy sat out of for the end of it. This gave Levy and Lucy a chance to figure out what the celestial mage could do for the miss Fairy Tail contest. Once the other mages had been satisfied with their 'battle' they had all come and joined the three on the blankets just in time to watch the sunset.

There was a serene and blissful silence that fell between them all as they stared up with smiles on their faces. All of them had been together since they were kids, they were more than just friends, they were family and they were all comforted by this as their minds drifted over the events of that day. That was until their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of snores. Lucy's brown eyes shifted over and her head turned over towards the fire dragon slayer beside her.

"Natsu?" She received nothing, but more snores in response and now everyone's head turned towards Natsu's direction from where they lay.

"And he's done!" Happy exclaimed with a paw above his head. Gray folded his arms from where he lay as his eyes held a glare on the part of Natsu's head he could see.

"He's so freakin loud." Gray seethed out annoyed. "Hey fire breath, why don't ya go sleep at home!" His voice rose slightly, but Natsu didn't budge.

"Don't bother him Gray, he's entitled to rest if he wishes." Erza stated sternly. Cana was holding a small flask in one hand and had it rested on her stomach well the other was back supporting her head.

"Yea I think I'm about ready to pass out right here myself." She added, "It's pretty relaxing." Gray glanced over to her with sly grin.

"Are you sure it's because you're relaxed." Cana's eyes narrowed on the ice mage.

"Oh yea… what's your tolerance Gray, huh?" Gray shifted his dark eyes off of her and away as an embarrassing memory came into his head. She just smirked, "I can hold my liquor unlike someone else I know." She started laughing slightly. "Man to bad Juvia wasn't around for that! She probably would have died." Gray's face became slightly tinted as everyone started laughing.

"Yea yea why bring her up?" Gray questioned flatly.

"So oblivious…" Lucy sighed.

"Maybe because she hasn't left your side since she joined the guild a couple of days ago." Cana retorted.

"She looooovess you!" Happy said in his normal sing song tone. Gray just gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Where is she anyways?" Lucy asked. "I kind of thought she wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with you." She added slyly. Gray's face eased up as he pondered for a second.

"Actually she left, because she was looking for Gajeel. She was worried about him, but I didn't see her after that." Gray stated. Levy tensed up slightly at Gajeel's name. "Wonder if she ever found him?" Levy paused wondering if she should say anything. Jet and Droy were actually wondering if she would, but she stayed quiet for the moment. "She seems to worry about him a lot actually. She's been defending him since the moment he walked in." Lucy elbowed Gray slightly.

"Jealous…?" She asked him and he just held his tongue with a scowl as he closed his eyes.

"Well I for one find it admirable." Erza spoke up. "Although I don't trust black steel myself, it's clear that Juvia is very loyal to those she cares about." Levy sat there with her hands clasped together and her fingers twitching a bit nervously as she remembered Juvia's promise to her. She was hoping Gajeel had allowed her to help him… even though she wished she could have been the one to do it. "That reminds me." Erza's strong voice interrupted Levy's thoughts from going any further. "How are you three faring with this change?" Erza questioned clearly addressing team shadow gear as she glanced over in Droy's direction. Then her eye tried to look past him at Levy as her head lifted slightly. "I couldn't help, but notice your concern for Gajeel in the guild hall, Levy." Levy avoided Erza's gaze, but she could feel everyone's eyes on her at once. Of course she had _noticed _it… everyone had, the whole incident had been displayed in front of the whole guild. Levy felt herself now regretting her actions, as she didn't really know what to say to explain why she had done what she had without having to tell them _everything_.

Lucy knew why Levy had done what she had and she could tell Levy was struggling with what to say. She was trying to think if maybe she could say something, but she didn't know what to say either.

"I… uh."

"Levy just felt guilty." Droy suddenly spoke up. "She felt like it was her fault Gajeel got punched by Natsu, because she distracted him when she showed up in the middle of their fight." He finished almost too hastily.

"Yea we're not pleased, but we're dealing with him just as the master wished." Jet stated with folded arms.

"That's noble of you, but if I was you I'd be gunning for revenge." Cana spoke up and at this Jet and Droy both tried to look innocent, but failed miserably. They looked guilt ridden and Levy just stayed quiet.

"I see… Well then Levy, why did you say-" But Erza's question was cut off by Lucy's nervous voice.

"Oh Erza! You always got to get to the bottom of everything! You remind me of Mira!" Lucy laughed nervously and Erza stayed quiet after this and did her best to look at Lucy with suspicion.

"It's okay Luce." Levy spoke with a slight sigh making everyone glance over at her. "It wasn't anything really, but I can't stay held up on the past forever. I want to do as the master ask of me… and at that moment I felt like Gajeel needed my help." There was silence once again as everyone thought about what she said.

"I agree… Levy. I applaud you for not allowing the past to rule you. Moving forward allows you to take control and set your own course." Erza replied softly as her mind drifted back to everything that had just happen with Jellal.

Everyone was quiet again with the exception of Natsu due to his snoring; all of them were left to their thoughts. Nothing else needed to be said between them as they all watched the sky fade from the deep crimson to a light pink into purple and navy blue. Stars started to poke through the gradient as the rich navy mass flourished into an even darker almost black color. Elfman was staring up at the sky and he couldn't help, but think of Lisanna at Levy and Erza's words. He thought about her and Mira. How they had done their best to move forward, but keep their sister with them in spirit through how they did it. His eyes were sad, but he smiled despite them finally breaking the silence.

"I wish big sis could have joined us today."

"She was too busy running the guild and helping the master with the festival today, huh?" Cana questioned him softly. Elfman just nodded as he glanced over the circle of mages with a bittersweet smile. He was proud of his sister, she was so strong and sweet and it showed in his smile. Cana smiled back at him just the same her eyes also a bit sad, as she knew what he was thinking. "That's to bad, I wish she could see this view with us too."

"Don't worry guys…" Gray's voice spoke up lightly and he was the first one to finally lift up into a sitting position. Everyone watched him and he turned to them with his usual cool smile. "We will all be together tomorrow." Everyone else slowly started to sit up too and they turned to face one direction with the exception of Natsu and now Happy who had cuddled up with the dragon slayer and was sleeping as well. None of them were willing to leave just yet as their view of the darkening sky only seem to get better. In fact they all glanced at the sleeping pair and giggled at one another with blissful smiles.

* * *

Gajeel was walking down the sidewalk alone and listless on his way back to his barren and empty apartment. His mission had been a success… he had gotten in with Ivan and that was all that mattered. There wasn't much more he could do for that day and although he wished there was he accepted the reality of the situation. Information wasn't going to come over night, but at least he knew where Ivan was now and he had managed to gain his trust. He was glad to have something to report to Makerav even though the damn festival was probably going to keep them from getting a chance to talk about it right away.

He felt himself groan annoyed by the whole thing. Phantom never had any such event like this and the whole thing seemed rather high maintenance for his taste, but what could he do? He couldn't complain too much though, because at least he had work and not only that, but the work was interesting and fun. He was really grateful for that at least and now he just wanted to get home and get some more sleep so he could get back to it tomorrow. He figured he'd wake up and catch the beginning events well he ate his lunch and then get back to work and skip the parade altogether.

Gajeel's thoughts stopped when he stumbled upon the park entryway and he glanced around it_. I could cut through here to get to my place. It'd be a lot faster than goin around._ He thought as he started to walk through the park just as night had completely fallen over the sky.

* * *

It was quiet once again as everyone was sitting there admiring the stars as the darkness of night had completely taken over. Lucy was sitting between Erza and Gray as she smiled up at the glittering sky. She couldn't help, but be reminded of the night she looked at the stars with Loke. Cana sat on another part of the blanket beside Elfman with her flask in hand as they too smiled up at the sky. Natsu and Happy were on another part of the blanket happily huddled together, their snores much quieter than before. Then team Shadow gear sat the furthest back with Droy on the right, Levy in the middle and Jet on her left. The sky was really something to behold and all of them were stalling to go home just for that reason.

Levy wasn't normally one to stay out past sunset if she could help it; she wasn't really fond of the dark. Normally if she got stuck walking home after dark she could at least count on the streetlights to help guide her as long as she wasn't out past the time they turned off. That rarely happened, but when it did her next step was to find someone she could walk with so she at least wouldn't be alone. Her hazel eyes shined as they took in the gleaming lights of the stars. _There's no way I could be scared on a night like this even if I was alone with no streetlights… the stars are so bright. _They practically illuminated everything along with the moon and Levy's smile widened at the beauty of the star speckled sky. She was so amazed and entranced by it that she didn't even notice the two sets of eyes boring into her from either side.

Both Jet and Droy unbeknownst to Levy or each other were taking in every inch of the tiny girl with lovesick stares. Jet looked to the sky and then glanced back over to Levy his face was a deep red, as his thoughts played out a movie of what his first move would be_. This night…. it is just to perfect… I gotta go for it_! His eyes scaled down Levys' back and then landed to the hand she leaned on beside him.

Droy was also looking upon Levy with a heated face and he practically drooled as he stared at her. He couldn't help, but let his eyes linger over part of her without her knowing. He had pretty much forgotten Jet or any of the other mages were there as his mind began to imagine what could happen between him and the small mage. He finally noticed Levy's right hand resting on the ground near him as she rested on it for support. He felt himself smirk evilly as he knew just where to start. It didn't seem to phase him that he had already been rejected before, _the moods just right _his thoughts spoke as he lifted up his hand.

Levy sat there lost in the beauty of night sky until she felt a slight brush on her left hand. Her head snapped over and she was met with Jet's fierce stare as he watched her intensely with a slight blush on his cheeks. She knew exactly what he was thinking and doing, but before she had time to react she felt another brush on her right hand. Her head now snapped over to her other side and this time it was Droy's intense stare that captured her eyes. Both of them had their heads leaned in slightly as they stared at her and she could tell they both were trying to move in on her. It wasn't the first time, but never had it happen at exactly the same time in such an awkward way. She felt trapped all of the sudden… she hated hurting them, but she didn't feel that way for either one of them and she had already turned them down numerous times. Her face began to become pink as she tried catching her breath for a moment. _What do I do!?_

Her small hands shot up out from under theirs as she looked ahead and covered her forehead with them about ready to pull out her hair in frustration. _Why do they put me in this situation!?_ Her thoughts screamed as she let her anger towards them get the best of her, because really she knew that they were both in love with her.

"Will you guys stop it!" Levy shouted causing everyone to turn and glance at her as her hands clasped her forehead tensely clearly showing the stress they caused. Jet and Droy whose faces had been close to hers moved back as they both realized she had addressed both of them. They looked around her to each other with wide eyes and they almost seem to forget Levy was there as they pointed at one another in shock.

"You mean you too!" They shouted simultaneously. Levy looked out from under her hands and rolled her eyes as she knew what was coming now.

"You put the moves on Levy!?" Jet shouted at Droy with a fist up to show his anger.

"Me!? You mean you were!" Droy replied just as angrily. They both were giving each other an outraged look as they began to butt heads.

"Don't play innocent! I know what you were up to! Thought you could use this romantic atmosphere to your advantage huh!?" Jet questioned.

"Your one to talk Jet! Sounds like that was your idea! What were you trying to pull over there huh?!" Droy shouted back, their yelling was getting out of control and they were both on their feet now as they argued. Levy just sat there between them looking up, not knowing what she could possibly say to calm them down. At this point Erza stood up in an attempt to calm the two boys, but Levy had already had as much as she could take. Without warning she stood up and ran off away from the group of mages.

"Levy wait!" Both boys began to shout, but then they just turned to each other once again.

"This is all your fault!" Jet shouted with a finger in Droy's face.

"Don't give me that! I think we know who's to blame Jet!" Droy retorted angrily, both of them were so wrapped up in the argument that they didn't bother to go after her and now everyone was just trying to make them stop their fight.

Levy jogged far enough away that she could no longer hear her teammates yells, but she was still in the park. She stopped to catch her breath as she looked behind her and she felt relieved that nobody had followed her. She really just wanted to be alone for a few minutes to regain her composure.

She stopped and her eyes automatically glided back up to the brilliant sky sadly. She really hated when Jet and Droy fought over her… it made her uncomfortable. She hated being the source of trouble between anyone especially her own teammates, but this happened quite often. In a way she was basically used to it, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her from time to time. Sometimes she wished she could just return their feelings… at least one of them so then that way it would be settled. One of them would finally have her and the other could move on and maybe that way she could stop hurting them as well. But that just didn't seem to be in the cards… In fact Levy had never felt that way about anyone.

_And this is how it starts_… She had lied awake with these thoughts all to often after reading some of her romance books. They came packaged with the hopeless and lonely feeling of never having loved anyone yet. And it was these feelings that would spur the _questions_. Oh how she hated the _questions_, but despite how much she did she couldn't stop herself from asking them… Would she ever love someone? If she did, would they love her back? How would she know when she finally did? Would there be an instant connection and she would just know or was she going to have to actually pursue love and find it for herself? Would they maybe find her first? How come she couldn't just love who she wanted too? Why did it seem so impossible and complicated? Was there really just one person out there who was destined for her or was it all chance? Was it possible she had met him already? What would he be like?

_Damn it!_ Levy cursed in her mind as she ran a hand through her untamed blue hair. _Why! Why do I always have to think about this stuff… I hate asking these questions… I feel like I'll never have any answers_. Her eyes began to become warm with tears as she could feel the loneliness taking over. Love seemed like such a great thing in all the stories she read and she yearned to know it just as any girl did, but all this time had gone by without even the slightest inkling. She hadn't even really ever had a crush on anyone before and it made her wonder what the heck was wrong with her?

It was just as that moment when a large dark figure caught the corner of Levy's eye in the moonlight making the thoughts vanish in an instant. She wasn't sure, but she could swear she saw wild spikes facing the sky… _Gajeel?_ Her mind questioned and she didn't even think twice about heading in the direction she saw it go.

* * *

**GaLe interaction in the next chap… then the start of Fantasia and the battle of Fairy Tail! Let me know what you think please.**

**Thank you to all who are still reading! I promise I won't abandon the story. I intend on finishing it, sometimes things(serious uncool things) just happen and it takes me a bit longer to update.**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Glad your excited it should be a fun challenge for me to write the battle of Fairy Tail! Anyways thank you for still reading and reviewing!

**Deborahpflover:** Yes hopefully I won't have an issue writing more cute situations for these two as the figure stuff out. You can count on Levy being the wiser of the two even though in this chapter she hasn't quite realized her attraction yet. I again thank you for all your reviews. Glad you liked that chapter… and don't worry I'll continue to write until the story is done and thanks for reading as always!

**Your Own Personal Hell:** I intend to keep them coming, sorry it took longer this time though, but I won't abandon it! Thank you for reading and reviwing!

**LemonzMeringue:** Ha yes Gajeel does seem like the brooding type and I definitely love him! ;P And hey thanks for noting my effort between GaLe interaction, because like the reader I'm am excited to get to it too, but the story needs to move along. I'm happy to see you are still reading and enjoying, I thank you for your reviews!


	26. Attraction

**I'm sorry again… that's all I'm gonna say!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Damn it!_ Levy cursed in her mind as she ran a hand through her untamed blue hair. _Why! Why do I always have to think about this stuff… I hate asking these questions… I feel like I'll never have any answers_. Her eyes began to become warm with tears as she could feel the loneliness taking over. Love seemed like such a great thing in all the stories she read and she yearned to know it just as any girl did, but all this time had gone by without even the slightest inkling. She hadn't even really ever had a crush on anyone before and it made her wonder what the heck was wrong with her?

It was just as that moment when a large dark figure caught the corner of Levy's eye in the moonlight making the thoughts vanish in an instant. She wasn't sure, but she could swear she saw wild spikes facing the sky… _Gajeel?_ Her mind questioned and she didn't even think twice about heading in the direction she saw it go.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 26 Attraction

_She's following me…_ Gajeel's thoughts spoke as he could smell and hear Levy getting closer to him.

When he had decided to cut through the park in an attempt to get home faster; he hadn't counted on a hand full of his guild mates to be lazing around there, but he could smell them as he made his way in. He recognized Salamander's scent first, it being the most overpowering to his nose due to him being a fellow dragon slayer. The next strongest scent was the girl who always smelled heavily of booze, followed by the large transformation wizard who smelled like an animal.

His body tensed up slightly as he walked; just so that he could be ready in case Salamander was preparing a surprise attack to begin round two. He smirked at the thought of getting another shot at him since he kind of screwed up on the fight that morning by letting himself get distracted. It had been kind of embarrassing, but what was worst was what had come after. Gajeel shook his head trying to forget about the scene Levy had caused, not that he cared what his guild mates thought of him anyways, but it still made him feel foolish. She had kind of made him feel like that all day actually and the best part was that it wasn't even over yet. It was on that note that Gajeel stopped in his tracks as more scents were coming to him, as he must have been making his way closer to wherever they were all sitting in the large park.

He brought a gloved hand to his forehead as he cringed realizing with dread that there were more people there. It wasn't just those three he could smell now, but he also caught the scent of the celestial mage along with Salamander's cat as well. With them were two others he hadn't quite familiarized himself with as much, but he was pretty sure one was Juvia's little ice mage and the other he guessed as Titania. Then of course the real reason he was dragging his hand down his face slowly with an annoyed scowl was he had picked up Levy's scent… again. But not without her two loyal watch dogs in toe of course, he could feel himself practically growling with frustration _Why did I take the damn park home?!_ His mind shouted and he stomped the ground in a tantrum for a moment. His fist began to clench tightly and he was way more outraged than was even necessary.

At this point fate might as well have been a devilish child pulling the strings and laughing evilly at him. He seriously wondered if someone was playing a joke on him, how much was he going to run into this girl? He realized they were guild mates, but they weren't even at the guild this time and this was already the second time outside of it. _So what!_ His mind shouted as his tantrum subsided. At this point he figured Salamander wasn't coming after him, because surely he would have caught wind of his scent and done so if he cared. So if that was the case then maybe he could just avoid them all if he just continued walking. He figured he would just get through there and to hell with all of them, but he wasn't about to go out of his way just to avoid them when he was already half way through the park.

He started walking again and it wasn't long before he got a better idea of where they were all sitting in the park as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of salamander's snoring. _That's why he ain't pickin' a fight with me._ He was actually glad about this now that he knew Levy was there, because this way he wouldn't be spotted. That was his last thought at least before he heard Levy's distinct voice yell something in the night. He hesitated and looked in the direction he knew they were. He began to hear more shouts, _those two again?_ Gajeel's jaw clenched subconsciously and he stood there with a tight fist hesitating to continue his walk. His body had tensed up again and part of him felt the urge to march over to them for some reason. He just had this weird sense that somehow Levy had gotten upset and it had everything to do with the two dogs that he could now hear were clearly arguing. He clenched his fist tighter and snapped his head forward. He started walking onward again away from the noise and the group of mages._ So what? Doesn't have anything to do with me. _His thoughts spoke as he made his way, but his jaw and fist stayed tight. _She chooses the people she hangs round_, his mind spoke out of nowhere and he could feel his confusion growing again as it always did when it concerned Levy. He didn't get a chance to dwell on it though as he began to hear the faint sound of light footsteps moving fast towards him.

She was running away from them and he could hear her getting closer. He realized he needed to get out of sight so he glanced up at a tree and spotted a large branch that could hold his weight. Without another thought he leaped up to it and watched as Levy's small form came into view under the starry sky. She wasn't very fast and her steps looked much too large for her short legs as she bounded below him. Her eyes were too busy staring at the ground in front of her to even notice Gajeel watching her run by from above and she looked distressed. He watched her retreating form move a safe distance away before leaping back down from the tree in a crouching position. He slowly rose up looking in the direction she had gone. _Great, that's the way I need to go_, he thought, but he shrugged his shoulders.

He started walking again, but kept his red eyes peeled open for her as he neared the other end of the park. He could smell that she was near by, but he could also see the street in sight marking the exit. He just wanted to get home, but that was when it happened. She had spotted him at some point and now he knew she was looking for him. _She's following me… _He couldn't help, but smirk. _Sorry shrimp..._ He reached the edge of the park and stepped out crossing the street quickly.

* * *

It was him… it had to be, Levy was sure she knew that silhouette better than she'd like to admit. She'd seen him on a night similar to this after all; she jogged forward a little and glanced around she was near the edge of the park. She turned just in time to see someone just outside of the park stalking across the street. She watched the figure stop as they reached the other side and her eyes strained through the night as she took a few steps forward.

"Gajeel…?" Her voice called out softly and timidly. She could swear she saw a slight gleam from one of the piercing on his face before he turned down an alleyway. She knew it was him, but she couldn't tell if he knew she was there or not. Maybe he did and he was just ignoring her? Her eyebrows furrowed together, she could hear a small voice in the back of her mind telling her she should turn back and just go back to her friends. She looked over her shoulder and then back at the alleyway before finally jogging across the street. She arrived in front of the alleyway that she had seen him go down and glanced around. There wasn't a soul in sight and she stood there hesitantly, _I know I saw him come down here_.

* * *

Gajeel was hanging upside down from a fire escape that hung off one of the buildings like a bat. He watched Levy appear in the moonlight at the end of the alleyway and glance around seemingly nervous. He was still smirking despite himself, she was definitely following him as he suspected. He didn't really understand why though, but he did find it amusing. He had wanted to be sure he was right, but now that he had confirmed it he wasn't sure what to do. He kind of imagined he would just lose her and that would be the end of it, but as he watched her he couldn't imagine just leaving now.

He was picturing the way she had looked at him earlier before leaving the infirmary, the way her eyes narrowed on him almost as if she had been silently challenging him. Then she had just walked out without another word, which hadn't sat well with him for some reason. He hadn't really understood why, but it felt like she had somehow bested him in that moment; as if they had been playing some kind of odd game and he had just lost. It had left him dumb founded and not only that, but he was a sore loser.

Before his battle with Salamander it had been ages since Gajeel had lost a fight to the point where he had almost forgotten what it felt like. Losing that fight had brought back the weight of defeat and the hopelessness it brought on coupled with all the devastation it had caused in his life. It had all been very nostalgic for him, like he had been a kid struggling to get by once again. His training with Metalicana had been rough and even after Metalicana disappeared he still had so much fighting to endure. His whole childhood had felt like one long losing battle that there was no escape from, but it never stopped him from trying. As a kid he had kept at his struggle refusing to let life crush him and doing whatever he could to survive completely alone. He not only began to accept fighting, he learned to love it and embrace it as part of who he was. Losing didn't deter him either, if anything it just fueled him to be stronger, to fight harder. Every time he would feel the pressure of defeat he would just remind himself that he was a dragon slayer and he wasn't going to die weak.

Then he had joined Phantom and with the guilds help he got a taste of what winning felt like and he became powerful. He moved up it's ranks quickly and before he knew it he was the one putting wizards in their place just so they could know what it had felt like every time it had happened to him. He became arrogant and losing to the salamander had been quite the blow to his pride at first…. But it had also awakened that determination he hadn't felt since he was young. It was the reason why he yearned to fight the other dragon slayer again. The challenge of fighting someone so strong and being beaten by them… it gave him something to work towards once again. He hadn't had that in a long time and he enjoyed it, it made him feel like he had gotten lazy over the years. He could get stronger; he just had to work at it. It was the one prospect about joining Fairy Tail that excited him. This guild felt like it presented something Phantom hadn't in forever… A real challenge and in multiple ways, ones he hadn't even expected. _Starting with her_, his thoughts rang.

Gajeel's slight smirk grew into a fang-revealing grin as he watched Levy take a few cautious steps into the alleyway her head darting back and forth nervously. He knew he should just leave her be, but his competitive spirit was outweighing his better judgment. He was allowing himself to be convinced that this game of theirs was real even though he knew deep down it wasn't. There was also a tiny voice in the back of his mind demanding that he stick to his original plan and ignore her by reminding him how she made him feel. After all it had been that reason why he got so frustrated upon realizing she was there that night, but the rebel side of him was spiting all of these logical thoughts. _That jus wouldn't be any fun…_ He thought, and besides Juvia seem to think being around Levy would actually help him get past all the guilt. _Time to put the rain woman's theory to the test_, his thoughts spoke as his red eyes zeroed in on her.

* * *

Levy had walked a good fifteen feet into the alley and her heart was beating fast. It was darker in the alley, because the light of the stars wasn't able to illuminate the small space as they did the streets. She didn't know why she had been so determined to chase after Gajeel, but now she needed to turn back. It wasn't as if she had had anything to say to him anyways and now she was just becoming scared. She slowly turned around to leave when she heard a familiar odd noise from above… She had heard it once before just that day and it had made her tilt her head then. She glanced up and she could see something odd, but she couldn't quite make out what it was… She did know that it was living though whatever it was and now she was frozen in place out of pure fear.

Her eyes were wide and she began to shake as her mind tried to understand what it was she was looking at. _It doesn't matter… just run!_ Her mind screamed, but before she had time to react the thing had pushed itself off of the balcony it was hanging on and was propelling itself towards the ground. It landed right in front of her scattering dust and dirt in its wake. She only had time to back up against the building wall as it came towards her without even a second of hesitation after landing. Her eyes slammed shut out of fear as she readied herself for the blow. Whatever it was had moved so fast and it made her feel so helpless, she couldn't help, but notice how familiar it felt too though as she prepared for pain or possibly even death. It was almost like… the night with… _Gajeel!_

Levy stood backed up against a wall as far as she possibly could be, even her cheek was against the cold brick. Her eyes opened upon her realization and her head went forward as she felt that no harm had actually come to her. There was a moment of silence as Levy's extreme shock and fear calmed slightly, her brain was still trying to make sense of what had happened and the position she was in.

It was indeed Gajeel who stood before her, his hands were against the building behind her, on either side of her head just above her shoulders. His large body was practically cradling itself above her smaller one that was flat against the wall, allowing her very little room to move. His neck was arched down so that his face was only mere centimeters away from hers. His nose was nearly touching hers as his red eyes pierced right into her wide hazel ones with such intensity that she had to look away from them.

She glanced to the right to break the stare and Gajeel took that as an opportunity to let his eyes travel down and then back up. He couldn't help, but notice how her chest heaved heavily under his gaze and how the sound of her heart harmonized with its coarse movement. His eyes slowly scanned their way back up to hers and he leaned just a little closer so that Levy could feel his breath on her neck. Levy was starting to think that maybe she should be scared as her breath hitched in her throat, but that was when he spoke.

"You wanta tell me…" He paused, his voice was just above a whisper, but it sounded fierce. "Why the hell you're followin me?" He hissed out at last with teeth closed and his head jerking slightly for emphasis. He felt like he had needed that pause in the middle of his own sentence just to keep himself together as her scent overpowered him due to their proximity once again.

Levy felt frozen for a second time, because she had no idea what to say. He seemed angry and she was still unsure whether she should be worried or not. Her head slowly moved forward again and her wide hazel eyes matched his narrowed red ones once again. Her expression looked guilty and lost as though she had been caught doing something very bad and now she was about to be punished. His brow stretched up at it, he was thinking maybe he had scared her so much that she couldn't speak, but she tried to.

"I- I..." She was stuttering and Gajeel suddenly felt upset by this. She was scared… Scared of him again... His eyes closed as disappointment was seeping into him.

"You what!?" His voice rose out of frustration and Levy blinked nervously. He had let himself believe she wasn't afraid of him anymore, as she had told him she wasn't. He was wishing he hadn't actually allowed himself to believe her now. He hadn't intended on making her afraid of him again, he had just wanted to mess with her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Her words cried out and Gajeel opened his eyes. Her eyes were the ones that were closed now and her head was looking down slightly as her chest continued to heave. He could feel a really odd emotion filling him as he looked at her, one he hadn't felt in a long time, sadness. Her head went back up to his and her eyes opened. Her eyebrows were pushed together, "I saw you… and I don't know why! I just…" Her words had calmed and now Gajeel realized she didn't sound scared, her eyes went downcast in a look of shame. _She's not afraid… she's feeling guilty again…. _This made Gajeel's mood lighten instantly and now all he wanted to do was make her stop. He closed his eyes and let out an odd seething breath between closed teeth as his head turned away from hers slightly. Levy watched him surprised completely caught off guard by it.

"Man… Don't you ever let up, I thought you were gettin' better." Gajeel stated calmly as his hands finally left the wall. They came back to his sides as he slowly moved enough space away from her that she could ease herself off the wall as well. He folded his strong arms over her chest and Levy glanced up at him with surprise shining in her eyes and she had no words now. There was a moment of silence that passed between them before Gajeel finally opened his eyes and glanced at her expectantly. He raised a studded brow as he still stood there with arms folded. Levy didn't seem to understand the look though.

"What…?" She questioned still dazed and his shoulders dropped at her confusion as he rolled his eyes.

"The apologies! I told ya to stop that!" He snapped with a finger in her face. Levy's eyes crossed slightly as they landed on the finger before her and then Gajeel let it fall back to his side. He turned away from her again so that she was facing his profile before folding his arms. Levy was still catching her breath and allowing her thoughts to clear up as she looked to the ground.

Her eyes had landed on his large bolted boots and that was when she slowly began to move them up the length of his long legs until they reached his torso. His chest was thinner than it used to be, but she couldn't help, but notice it's definition. Her eyes swayed over to the odd spiky ornament he had over his right shoulder before traveling down his tone and tan arm. That was when she noticed the deep crevices of old and painful looking scars, she hadn't noticed before. When she had looked at his arm before she had been to busy noticing the studded piecing he had embedded in his skin to pay any attention to the old wounds. Her eyes glazed over each of the piercing once again anyways, before finally continuing back up to his collarbone. She followed the line of his neck and jaw up to his nicely defined nose that she could make out perfectly from the side. Her eyes continued over his sharp brow bone and up his forehead until they trailed over the wild spikes of his slick hair.

She stayed silent as her eyes played over his form slowly and carefully. Her breathing had steadied considerably, but her heart had not. She could still feel it beating in her own ears and her hand subconsciously gripped at it over her chest. She could feel a slight flush in her cheeks as her eyes shined over Gajeel's nicely defined profile in the moonlight.

Why had she followed him? It was something she hadn't thought to ask herself before she went and did it, but now that it had come up it was genuine question. She really hadn't come up with an answer for it that she could explain either and that was the reason why she felt so guilty when he asked her. _I just wanted to speak to him again I guess…_ Her thoughts answered, but that still didn't seem to satisfy her own brain. Her brow hardened as she stared at him, her eye paying special attention to the studs on his nose now. Why though…? _He was a kind of jerk to you earlier just like Jet and Droy said…_ She could feel herself inwardly rolling her eyes as the thought of those two brought back her frustrations. If they hadn't upset her none of this would have even happened, but they couldn't seem to get over their damn attraction to her no matter how many times she rejected them. Wait a second… _attraction_? Levy's thoughts resounded as her eyes continued to search over his face with her hard and puzzled stare.

It was at this point Gajeel seem to be fed up with her silence and he turned to her with an odd expression. She jetted back slightly as though she had been busted and this just made him raise a studded brow at her. He had really thought she would have said something by now, because the last couple times he had been with her she had seemed much more eager to speak.

"You alive down there?" He asked her gruffly causing Levy to give him a pointed look at the jest about her height.

"Yes!" She snapped back angrily and at this he turned to her and smirked.

"There ya go." He said and his tone was different, it was enthusiastic and for some reason she could feel her face radiating heat. Something about the way he had looked at her and the fact that he said in that way, because of her. Her stomach flipped nervously and she could hardly believe it… but… _Don't tell me… I can't be… attracted to Gajeel?_

* * *

**So there it is… I don't know whether to say she is _finally_ figuring it out or if I should say she _already_ is. I mean it's really only been a few days in this story and so it seems quick for Levy to start to figure out her feelings and yet… I've got like 73k words here and some people are probably like… FINALLY! So I don't know if this is the right move of not. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**BTW I'm the devilish child playing a joke on Gajeel.**

**Thank you all so much for following, reading, reviewing!**

**As I said even if updates take me longer I promise the story will get done and you shouldn't have to wait longer than a week.**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Glad you're excited and I hoped you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing as always and I hope you will continue to read.

**Deborahpflover:** Yea, I kind of felt bad for doing that to Levy to be honest. I thought it would be funny too, but yea Gajeel will make her forget. Glad you liked it thanks for everything as always! Glad your still reading!

**Lucytheftlover:** I'm glad you like my story so far! Thank you for all your reviews and here's more at last! Hopefully you will keep reading!

**FairyVampire-chan:** Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it their interactions! Thank you for reading and revieing!

**sergeant peace:** Glad you still like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	27. Denial

**Sorry I've been so busy again! I don't know if you guys will be happy with this chapter! But... I have my reasons for doing what I do.**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

It was at this point Gajeel seem to be fed up with her silence and he turned to her with an odd expression. She jetted back slightly as though she had been busted and this just made him raise a studded brow at her. He had really thought she would have said something by now, because the last couple of times he had been with her she had seemed much more eager to speak.

"You alive down there?" He asked her gruffly causing Levy to give him a pointed look at the jest about her height.

"Yes!" She snapped back angrily and at this he turned to her and smirked.

"There ya go." He said and his tone was different, it was enthusiastic and for some reason she could feel her face radiating heat. Something about the way he had looked at her and the fact that he said it that way, because of _her_. Her stomach flipped nervously and she could hardly believe it… but… _Don't tell me… I can't be… attracted to Gajeel? _

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 27 Denial

Levy was staring at Gajeel with complete bewilderment as he just continued to stare back at her with what looked like an amused smirk. Her cheeks were still flushed and her mouth was slightly agape. She was completely forgetting to speak now as her thoughts were going in a million directions. Her eyes were still on him, but it was like she wasn't really seeing him anymore as her mind reeled. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him trying to force herself to think clearly through all her confusion.

Gajeel noticed the look and it only made his smirk grow into a full fang-revealing grin, as if he couldn't help, but be reminded of her stare down from earlier. It was almost as if someone was yelling 'game on' in his head. He could feel himself getting slightly riled up now as he watched her like a child waiting for the other player to move in a board game. He thought for sure she was going to say something now and he was anxious to hear what it would be.

_That can't be it… can it_? Levy's thoughts asked, but it was hard for her to deny it when her heart was pounding against her chest. Didn't mean she still couldn't try though. _No way…_ _That doesn't make any sense… just look at him Levy_. And so she did once again as she had been all day. Overall he was just big and scary looking, not her type in the slightest... Well at least she hadn't thought so… she hadn't ever had a crush that lasted long enough to know for sure if she even had a 'type'. But she definitely knew it wasn't anything like Gajeel. The scars, the piercings, the towering height, the long wild hair, the red eyes, the language, the attitude, the rough voice… how could any of that be appealing to her? _It's not… _She thought as she glared up at his devilish grin. _Why is he smiling at me like that? _She questioned finally taking notice of what appeared to be excitement coming from him.

She raised an eyebrow at the odd facial expression. He just closed his eyes and threw back his head letting out that unique laugh of his again. Levy couldn't help, but notice how he seemed different than before. It was almost like he was in a good mood and she didn't get why. She found herself becoming impatient with his smugness, but a small part of her liked it deep down even if she wouldn't admit it.

"What is it? What's so funny?" She snapped, her frustration with her own confusion getting the best of her. Gajeel didn't seem to care that she lashed out though. He was still grinning with his eyes closed… It was so… unusual. Then without any warning he opened his eyes turned towards her and started leaning into her again. Levy practically jumped back as her cheeks burned. Her back pressed up against the cold brick once again as Gajeel leaned against it with one hand above her head. His eyes were practically level with hers as he bowed his head so that his face got close to hers for a second time. Levy was swallowing hard and taking shallow breaths as she stared into his eyes nervously. He was smiling widely with his teeth showing fully.

"You are, what happen to leavin' me alone?" He sounded so… arrogant! Levy could feel herself getting flustered by it. What was this? She was wishing he would just step back away from her now, but he didn't. He just stared her down now with that grin of his, waiting for her reply. She had forgotten that she told him that… That she would leave him alone after he let her help him with his face, _but he didn't_… Her thoughts protested. _He didn't let me finish at least_… She thought as her brow hardened and she narrowed her eyes even more on him. She was looking at him almost spitefully if Levy was even capable of such a look, but it didn't seem to faze Gajeel at all. She was allowing her anger at what had happened between them earlier summon courage within her.

"It-it was your fault!" She cried out suddenly and at this his grin vanished as he looked at her perplexed. His head moved back slightly; because of his confusion and Levy found her voice again. "You wouldn't let me finish helping you earlier and I wanted to see for myself if you let Juvia take care of the swelling!" She snapped back at him sounding satisfied with her own excuse. She was looking away from his face now as her cheeks continued to burn. His eyes were glaring into hers now and he was silent for a moment. Levy could feel his glare on her, but she made sure to keep her eyes off of him as her face continued to heat up. _I wish he would just back away_… The idea of being close to him was more nerve racking now then it had been earlier that day.

Gajeel was just to dumb founded by Levy's logic to say anything for the moment. _How the hell is it my fault that she followed me?_ He didn't get it and sadly he wasn't going to get it. He was staring her down in hopes that he could understand what she meant better. What he didn't realize was Levy was breaking under his stare; in fact she could hardly stand it anymore.

"Will-you… please… give me some room." She finally uttered out sounding exasperated as she continued to stare away from him. Gajeel rose a studded brow at her and then pushed himself off of the wall with a step back. Levy immediately let her head fall forward and she let out a very long deep seeded breath she had been holding in with her eyes shut. She stared at the ground for a moment as Gajeel just watched her perplexed.

He was trying to understand what had gotten into her. If she wasn't scared of him anymore than why did she appear so nervous now? At least that was what it seemed like the odd behavior was… He was still questioning whether she was really over her fear for about the hundredth time. The only other time she had acted like this was earlier that day was when she had first brought him into the infirmary, but after that she hadn't seemed nervous really.

_Maybe this ain't such a good idea…_ He was thinking, maybe he should have just left her be as originally planned. His head turned to the sky as he felt frustration consuming him and he scowled. _Why did I listen to the rain woman? She doesn't know a damn thing_! His thoughts spoke as he remembered what she had said about Levy being 'fond' of him. He huffed to himself as he could feel that same disappointment returning to him. _I need to go_, he thought as he turned towards the alleyway entrance.

Levy took a moment to regain her composure and she glanced up at Gajeel as he started to leave. Her eyes became wide as she watched him go, but then she pushed herself off the wall and trotted up to him.

"Gajeel! Wait!" Gajeel stopped and turned as Levy approached him she stopped a few feet away. He looked at her with his brow stretched up, not understanding. She wrapped her hands around her elbows and looked up at him with almost sad eyes. "Where… where are you going?" He looked at her incredulously and his eye twitched. _What the hell…?_ His thoughts questioned he glanced to the side looking away from her innocent stare and subconsciously started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Home." He stated as he continued to look away from her. Levy glanced down back to the ground sadly.

"Did I… do something wrong?" She asked it so cautiously and then glanced back up to him again with the same sad innocent eyes. Gajeel could feel heat on the back of his neck. What the hell was she talking about? Why would she ask him if she did something wrong, he was so confused. It seemed like a constant back and forth with her and again he was questioning what he should do about it. Leave her alone, or try to be around her as Juvia suggested? _I don't fucking know_! He started grinding his teeth out of frustration as he sat there and seethed. Levy was still watching him though and he felt pressured to say something now.

"I'm tired." He finally spat out.

"I see…" She answered him softly and she glanced back down. Her voice sounded so sad though that it gave him a sudden need to explain himself to her.

"That's where I was headed when I could smell you." Gajeel stated. She glanced back up to him with surprise written all over her face. _Did he just say… smell? Of course…_ He was a dragon slayer after all… She didn't know why she hadn't thought about it sooner. She knew Natsu had a really strong sense of smell and so did Gajeel obviously. It must have been something all dragon slayers had, it gave Levy a sudden urge to read about them. She hadn't ever really thought to read any books on dragon slayers before. What she did know about them she had learned mostly from Natsu and books on lost magic.

"Oh… so that's how you knew." She replied to him sounding amazed, Gajeel watched her a bit oddly. "I didn't realize your sense of a smell was as strong as Natsu's." She sounded so impressed. Almost like she had never considered how similar other dragon slayer would be. Gajeel was curios himself as to why she sounded so interested.

"You ain't exactly quiet either." He stated flatly. He folded his arms and glanced away from her again. "I could hear all of your footsteps." Levy was now staring at him with such fascination, he might as well of become a book. Gajeel didn't notice at first as he wasn't looking at her, but the fact that she didn't speak for so long finally made him look at her again. When he saw the look she was giving him he could feel that heat on his neck returning, it embarrassed him for some reason.

"Wow! Are all your senses that sensitive?" She exclaimed almost too excitedly and Gajeel was completely thrown off by it.

"Uh… what?"

"What else can you hear?" She questioned hastily forgetting about her first question. She was smiling and looking at him so strangely… like he was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She didn't even give him a chance to answer her own question before speaking again as excitement seem have to overtaken her small body. "Dragon slayers are so amazing!" Gajeel was standing there puzzled by her again.

Levy was seriously pumped now at the small bit of information. She was wondering why it hadn't occurred to her to read up more on dragon slayers before, but then again the only one she had ever known was Natsu. And it wasn't as though Natsu wasn't impressive, but she had known him for so long… He was like a brother to her so it just hadn't occurred to her to question him much on his magic. Gajeel was a whole another story… She didn't really know him at all and yet he also used the rare lost magic… And although it was very different from Natsu's she found the fact that they both had some very significant similarities interesting. She enjoyed learning about stuff like this and so now she was eyeing Gajeel almost like he was a piece of meat she was hungry for.

_Are you sure that's the only reason you're interested?_ Levy heard a voice ask. Her eyes hardened at her own confusion. _Why else would I be?_ She found herself asking back. _I think you know_…The voice answered and Levy's eyes traveled back up the length of Gajeel's body and she suddenly slammed them shut. _Shut up! That is ridiculous! I don't find him attractive! He's too big and scary! Not to mention a jerk!_

Gajeel was just watching Levy completely perplexed, it was amazing how much she continued to confuse and floor him with everything she did. He found it exhausting and it had only been a day. She was standing there with her eyes shut tightly now and he was wondering what the hell she was thinking. He glanced around into the night… _all this just because I mentioned that I could hear her._ _Maybe if she would just pay better attention to her surroundings… She really shouldn't be wanderin' round alone at night anyways. _ He looked back at her.

"Oi, shouldn't you be gettin' home?" He finally found himself saying causing Levy to open her eyes and blink out of her thoughts.

"Home?" She repeated now reminding herself of Gajeel as he repeated her earlier that day. Was he… concerned for her?

"Yea… or at least return to your dogs?" He asked as his arrogant smirk returned in full force and Levy immediately got annoyed again.

"Not that again!" Gajeel just laughed at her as he had been all day.

"Listen, those two are dogs whether you like it or not." He stated and she could hear the smirk in his voice. Gajeel knew he should stop, because he could see her becoming tense with anger as her fist balled up, but he couldn't seem to help himself now. It was almost like his fighting sprit was back and for some reason part of him enjoyed how riled up she got. He leaned his head down towards her face again. "But they ain't just dogs, there your dogs. And they hate you bein' outta there sight for even a second… am I right?" He questioned, but Levy said nothing instead she just seem to stand there and glare at him as her balled up fist trembled at her sides.

_Such a jerk!_ She wanted to strike him so badly now as he stared at her with such arrogance. Her face was hot with anger now too, _there's no way I could like someone like this!_

Gajeel only seem to become more excited by the physical reactions he brought out of her though, even if they weren't positive. He couldn't seem to control himself now as he ached to get more of a rise out of her.

"I could hear them ya know?" His smirk grew and Levy closed her eyes and bit down angrily. She was about to lose it on him. "Arguin' like two kids over you. They're probably so lost right now that they can't find their own tails." That was it. She couldn't handle it anymore she brought her hand up without even looking at him and smacked him right across the face.

Gajeel stood up straight immediately and clenched his jaw angrily. Levy just stood there glaring at him, part of her wanted to run away, but she stayed put. They stared at each other for a long time in a heavy tension filled silence with intense glares. Then Levy broke the stare and began to march past him still clenching her fist tightly. She had had it with men for one night and she just wondered how she could think she found Gajeel of all people attractive for even a second.

* * *

**Yea… sure Levy just wonder… I think we all know your full of crap… psh! I seriously had to giggle at myself when I was listing the things Levy "doesn't" find appealing about Gajeel. Hey and I'm sorry I made Gajeel such a jerk to Levy in this part, but it kind of needed to happen and it's not quite over yet!**

**Thank you people who read, review, favorite, and follow! LOVE YOU ALL**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**Ismichi:** You made some really good points in your review. Things I think I may have known somewhere deep down myself, but as a writer you always worry people won't interpret things as you intend. I don't want things to move too fast as it can't in this point in the story and yet I want to add to the story too, by creating my own moments, thoughts, impression and such… It's tough to balance it all while still being entertaining. Length doesn't concern me as much as I make it sound like it does, but I think I am just overall shocked that I've written as much as I have. I didn't realize the story would be so long is all... I suppose I do worry about the impatient readers though as well. I tend to write 'slow' meaning very little has happened and yet a lot has happened… all in the span of a couple days. Thank you for letting me know how I'm doing BTW and letting me know what you think. I don't mind lengthily reviews at all! Actually I really really appreciate you taking the time to tell me all this, because I want to continue to improve my writing skills. Sooo I need to know what I do wrong or right…. So Thank you very much for reviewing and thank you for reading!

**ValinNight:** I'm glad your happy… this one probably won't make you as happy... SORRY! Thanks for reading and reviewing as always though!

**Lucytheftlover:** Sorry it took like a week, but here is more, as requested and there shall continue to be more... Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	28. Dragon Slayers

**Hey guys! I'm back much sooner this time! Pretty cool right? I had some time last night and got to work. This one is longer I think!**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

"I could hear them ya know?" His smirk grew and Levy closed her eyes and bit down angrily. She was about to lose it on him. "Arguin' like two kids over you. They're probably so lost right now that they can't find their own tails." That was it. She couldn't handle it anymore she brought her hand up without even looking at him and smacked him right across the face.

Gajeel stood up straight immediately and clenched his jaw angrily. Levy just stood there glaring at him, part of her wanted to run away, but she stayed put. They stared at each other for a long time in a heavy tension filled silence with intense glares. Then Levy broke the stare and began to march past him still clenching her fist tightly. She had had it with men for one night and she just wondered how she could think she found Gajeel of all people attractive for even a second.

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 28 Dragon Slayers

_I can't believe I just did that!_ Levy's mind shouted out of pure shock as she marched away from Gajeel like a tiny ball of fury. Nobody had ever made her so angry before in her life. Levy was small and sweet, she didn't like drama, she didn't like arguing and she didn't like fighting or confrontation of any kind. She was nice to everyone and she liked to help people. She was patient and she stayed out of trouble…. So then why…. _Why_ was Gajeel so infuriating to her?! He was the only person that had ever enraged her to the point that she actually struck him! She had never done that to anyone before quite like that. Sure… she fought on missions, but that was different. This… it was like she couldn't control herself anymore. He had made her so angry! She had never felt like that before and now she was just shocked at herself, it was so unlike her. _He just kept pushing though_, she thought_, it was like he was enjoying it. Why would anyone do that?! _She was questioning herself as she stepped away still shocked and upset.

Gajeel turned so he was watching her retreating back before bringing his hand up to his face finally where she struck him. He was glaring daggers at her shoulder blades as he felt the slight sting from her tiny hand. He was also shocked and royally pissed. She hadn't hurt him, it wasn't as though she hit him hard, but it was just the fact that she done it at all. He couldn't believe it… he really hadn't expected that… especially from her of all people… So much for her being afraid of him. If striking him in the way she had couldn't prove that her fears of him had completely disappeared than nothing could. It felt like she had disciplined him and he really didn't like that… _at all_. She wasn't about to just walk away from him now after that move.

"Where the hell are you goin?!" He barked after her coldly. Levy didn't bother to stop walking; she couldn't believe he was talking to her after what had just happen.

"Home!" She shouted back without looking back. "I'm tiered!" She added her voice sounding equally cold. Gajeel couldn't help, but notice how she liked to throw his own words back in his face as a way to mock him every chance she got. This had been maybe the third time she had done that today… It enraged him; he made a tight fist with his right hand. His teeth were clenched as he tried to think of something to retort, but he just couldn't think of anything clever to say, so instead he acted. He started stomping after her just as she neared the exit to the alleyway; his larger body easily catching up with her before she could even turn around completely.

His large hand gripped her small shoulder engulfing it in his large palm, as she was midway through twisting around at the sound of him chasing after her. She subconsciously gasped at the surprise of him being there, struggling to get use to his speed even still after everything that had happened between them. Her eyes were wide as she was man handled to face his angry red ones.

"We aren't finished here." He growled, Levy looked scared for a moment as she got over the shock, but then she just matched his stare with an equally angry one. She jerked away from him, out of his grasp, pushing her self off of him violently.

"Don't you touch me." Her voice was low, but snappy. Her words pissed him off more, but at least he made no movement to grab her this time as though he realized he shouldn't have done that. His head bowed near hers as his red eyes glowed in the bit of starlight that shined on them at the end of the alleyway.

"You touched me first." He growled again, his voice even lower now and Levy found herself biting down again. He was right about that and she still couldn't believe it. She had actually smacked him and she was regretting it instantly. She had never thought she was capable of that, but something about him just pushed her over the edge…. It had just been the heat of the moment and if she could go back she would stop herself from doing it.

Gajeel was staring into her angry eyes with his own deadly stare as he waited for her to say something clever back, but she said nothing. If anything he started to see her glare ease up some as her eyes shined… She looked guilty… Why did she always end up looking guilty? His head moved back away from hers as he scowled and her mouth opened as if she was about to say something when a strong scent graced his nose. His chin tilted up oddly and Levy stopped herself from saying what she was going to say as she watched him confused.

"Gajeel….?"

"Someone's coming." He replied flatly. His head went back down and he clenched his teeth. "Salamander." He growled almost animal like, Levy couldn't help, but notice how frustrated he looked all of the sudden. "He knows I'm here by now." His voice sounded extremely annoyed as he spoke between his clenched teeth. He glanced back down at Levy now and his face eased slightly.

"What is it?" Levy asked him unnerved by him now as her anger faded.

"They're lookin' for you." He answered.

"They?" She asked wanting to know if he could tell exactly who all was there. Her curiosity couldn't help, but spike again as he fascinated her with his keen senses.

"The blond…" He waved a hand, "The celestial mage... She's loud." He responded gruffly as he glanced up. "There's no point in runnin' now." Levy just watched him curiously as he stood there looking in one direction. Her brain was questioning what all he could hear and smell as she watched him. But she didn't ask him this time. After what had just happen she didn't feel like she had a right too. She felt too bad about what she had done, but she did really want to know. Despite what a jerk he was… she did find him very interesting and she was definitely impressed by his abilities.

She watched as Gajeel's head shifted to the right and almost as if on queue she could hear voices in the distance coming from the direction he was looking. She heard him sigh as she strained her eyes in the dark to make out the two figures that were gaining ground towards them. She didn't have to try very hard to figure out who they were when she heard one voice shouting,

"Gajeel!" It was Natsu who was screaming as he ran towards them, not far behind him were two others one of them was clearly Happy flying.

"Levy! There you are!" Came Lucy's worried voice as she did her best to keep up with the sprinting dragon slayer. Levy couldn't help, but smile at the sight of them, Gajeel had been dead on. She didn't know why she was surprised, but she was. She knew dragon slayers were good, but it wasn't often she got to see their senses put to the test like that since she didn't go out on jobs with Natsu. "Are you okay?!" Lucy shouted now as Natsu arrived in front of them immediately jumping into an overly animated fighting stance. Happy arrived just above his shoulder trying to mirror him with his tiny cat paws as best he could in the air.

"Look out! We're here to save you Levy!" Natsu shouted as he faced Gajeel.

"Aye sir! Don't you worry Levy, Natsu will teach that iron head a lesson!" Happy added excitedly. Gajeel didn't bother to move though as they faced him, he still stood up straight beside Levy. He shifted an annoyed glare onto Natsu and folded his arms as Lucy finally arrived out of breath. She paused as she stopped in front of Levy leaning her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?!" Lucy questioned again between breaths. "We were so worried about you!"

"Yea once they woke me up, I could smell this idiot near by." Natsu added with a gesture at the unimpressed Gajeel, "And so I immediately started trying to track you, wasn't easy though! You're hard to smell."

Levy was looking at the three of them with wide eyes for a moment and then she just started laughing. Natsu rose up out of his stance at the strange reaction as he looked at her like she had gone crazy. Lucy took her hands off her knees and Happy also dropped his stance as they also puzzled over her. Gajeel didn't bother to move, he just scowled in another direction.

"I'm fine!" She answered after her laughter subsided. Natsu glanced over at Gajeel again.

"Yea right! What did you do to her man?!" Natsu snapped. Gajeel's head jerked in Natsu's direction and his temper just exploded with impatience as it always did around Natsu.

"I ain't done anything to her!" His voice barked back. Natsu folded his arms and looked at him doubtfully.

"Oh yea?! Then why ya out here?!" Natsu asked skeptically.

"I live in this town too ya know?!" Gajeel's voice thundered back. Levy and Lucy were now watching the two dragon slayers as they began to argue hopelessly. They looked at each other and blinked.

"Well why you by the park then?!" Natsu's voice chimed in.

"Why do I need to explain myself to you?!" Gajeel retorted. Lucy held a hand over her mouth to shield out the two arguing dragon slayers as she neared Levy's ear.

"Are you really okay?" Levy turned to her with a sincere face.

"I promise Lucy… It's just like I told you… You don't have to worry about Gajeel hurting anyone in the guild." She answered softly, _although doesn't mean he isn't a complete ass…_ She thought.

"I better not find you over here again black steel!" Natsu's voice echoed as he got in Gajeel's face. "Or you'll be eatin fire!" Natsu added as one of his hands erupted in flames.

"Fat chance Salamander! I ain't takin' orders from you!"

"Natsu..." Lucy sighed, but she was ignored as the two of them continued to shout at each other. Levy couldn't help, but giggle at Lucy's reaction as the blond hung her head.

"You will after I'm through!" Natsu yelled.

"You challengin' me Salamander!?" Gajeel questioned as a big smirk appeared on his face.

"You guys…?" Lucy attempted, but her voice was being completely ignored again.

"That depends, you wanta eat the floor like ya did this morning?!" Natsu shouted.

"You tell' em Natsu!" Happy cheered as Levy and Lucy sighed. Levy turned to the blond with a nervous smile.

"Maybe we should just go without them Lu."

"Yea… alright. Jet and Droy are pretty worried about you." Lucy responded, but Levy's eyes looked to the ground and Lucy took notice.

"Would you mind walking me home Lucy… I don't really feel like going back to them right now." She asked softly. Lucy blinked at her confused, but then just nodded trying to shake off the question for the time being.

"Oh yea, sure Levy! Lets go." Levy glanced up and smiled at Lucy gratefully and then without another word the two of them began walking away from the arguing dragon slayers. Happy was the only one who noticed at first as Gajeel and Natsu continued there back and forth. The blue cat glanced up just in time to see Levy and Lucy in the distance, before they turned a corner.

"Uh… Natsu?"

"Get out of my face fire breath!"

"Make me!" Natsu snapped back.

"Natsu! The girls are leaving!" Happy cried out finally managing to get a tiny ounce of the fire dragon slayers attention.

"So what Happy, can't ya see I'm busy over here with old iron brains?" Natsu responded.

"Can't you come up with better names?!" Gajeel asked as Natsu gritted his teeth.

"But Natsu! You need to make sure they get home safe!" Happy replied. At this Natsu finally stood up straight and took a step back from Gajeel. His head went up to the left and although he looked kind of annoyed he did appear serious. Gajeel stood up straight as well and watched him steadily as the fire dragon slayer sighed.

"Yer right buddy." Natsu stated firmly with a small smile at his flying friend. Gajeel couldn't help, but smirk at him.

"So guess that means we're puttin' this on hold?" Gajeel asked, the smirk could be heard in his tone. Natsu smiled wickedly at the iron dragon slayer in return.

"I guess so." He answered and Gajeel folded his arms and flashed his trademark fang-revealing grin.

"Ya better get goin' then." He stated as Natsu matched eyes with him. Natsu looked about ready to laugh at Gajeel as he also revealed his fangs. They stared at each other for a moment like that with an odd understanding before Natsu finally whipped around. Gajeel watched as the fire dragon slayer took off in the direction Lucy and Levy had gone followed by his flying cat. _Can't believe I'm puttin' my trust in that idiot_… He thought, but deep down he knew that they would be safe in his fellow dragon slayer's hands.

* * *

Levy and Lucy had gotten a decent head start on Natsu and had been walking for a solid five minutes in pure silence. Lucy couldn't help, but notice how Levy seemed to take an interest in her own feet as she stepped. She could feel an awkwardness floating between them and she sure Levy felt it too. They both knew what it was from and that it wasn't going to last, much to Levy's dismay. Sooner or later Lucy was going to have to ask and so it might as well of been sooner.

"So…. Levy… You have had quite the eventful day once again, haven't you?" Lucy chimed cautiously finally breaking the awkward silence. Levy looked up, but said nothing. Lucy glanced at her from the side. "Ya wanta tell me why that is?" She asked still sounding cautious.

"Um… not really." Levy answered her eyes glancing away. Lucy let out a breath.

"First you tell me that story this morning..." She started and Levy just stayed quiet as Lucy continued. "Then you question Mira in front of me, by the way don't do that again." She added sounding crabby as she thought about Mira's interrogation on her. "Then you make a scene in front of the whole guild… and now…" She hesitated. "Well… I don't know, but I'd really appreciate it if you…" It was at this point that Lucy could no longer contain herself. "Told me what the heck is going on! Why did you storm off?! Why did we find you with Gajeel again!? What happen with Jet and Droy?! How come you don't want to see them!? You're driving me crazy!" She finished practically pulling her hair out. Levy actually looked a bit alarmed as she stared at her friend.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I wasn't trying to!" Levy exclaimed and Lucy calmed a bit at her words, thankful that she seemed like she was going to at least spill something. "Jet and Droy both made a move on me at the same time…. And I don't know… I got upset! I've rejected them both more times than I can count Lucy. I feel terrible every time, but I just don't feel that way about them. It's just so frustrating! I needed to get away from them after that. Especially when they started arguing over me… Normally I can stand it, but at that moment after they both did that… I couldn't." She explained rather calmly as her eyes went downcast. Lucy watched her for a moment as they walked.

"Okay… I could understand that." Lucy replied she took a pause before continuing. "Still doesn't explain Gajeel though." Levy let out an odd irritated noise at the sound of the iron dragon slayer's name.

"Trust me… it's nothing." She stated and Lucy couldn't help, but notice how indifferent Levy sounded. It wasn't like Levy at all… and it made Lucy raise and eyebrow and ponder to herself for a moment before her thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Lucy and Levy both paused and turned at the sound of Natsu's voice as he came trotting up to them with Happy flying right behind him. Lucy put her hands on her hip as he approached and shot him a dirty look.

"We're not guys!" She snapped and Natsu just smiled at her.

"Uh-oh she looks POed, look out Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as Lucy shot him a dirty glare as well. Natsu just laughed with his arms behind his head as he flashed them both a smile. Levy couldn't help, but smile in return. Natsu's bright smile tended to be contagious…. Lucy on the other hand wasn't impressed at the moment.

"What happen to your fight?" She snapped as she gave him a crossed look. Natsu wasn't bothered by it though; he just continued to smile at them.

"Well someone needed to make sure you two girls got home safe, it being the middle of the night and all. Guess I'm the man for the job!" Natsu replied.

"Don't forget me!" Happy chimed in with a paw up and Natsu smiled at his cat. "Nah way man, we can't forget you!" Lucy let out an annoyed breath as Levy just giggled at their enthusiasm.

"Well I'm grateful, thank you Natsu, Happy!" Levy chimed in.

"Let's just get going." Lucy mumbled as she turned her back on them and they all began walking again.

Silence fell over the four as they made their way to Fairy Hills that night. The sky had gotten a lot blacker now and the stars were still very bright. Levy was actually glad Natsu had joined them now, because now Lucy couldn't ask her any more questions about Gajeel. She didn't really want to talk about him or even think about him if she could help it. She was still upset at him, because of how he had acted and she was still upset with herself about how she had handled it.

The problem was… that she was still thinking about him despite how she didn't want to. He was just so… _interesting_ to her all the sudden. Her mind kept drifting back to how he had told her he could hear all her steps and how he had picked up her scent. Then how he had figured out that it was Natsu and Lucy that were looking for her. Her curiosity was outweighing her anger for him at the moment. Questions were forming in her mind as she thought about dragon slayers and what they could do. She wondered what the depths of their abilities were… and if it was different from dragon slayer to dragon slayer. She wanted to know what it was like to hear and smell things as they did. Again she was kind of surprised she hadn't ever thought to ask or read more about them before seeing as she had known Natsu for so long…

_Speaking of Natsu_… He had also mentioned her scent tonight as Gajeel did and she found that bit of information significant. Her reasoning, because Natsu had told her that she was 'hard to smell' well he was _trying_ to track her and yet Gajeel… He made it sound like he could smell her without trying.

"Natsu…?" Levy questioned breaking the silence that had settled between the small group as they walked. Natsu glanced over Levy's way curiously.

"What's up Levy?" He responded.

"Can I ask you… why did you say… I'm hard to smell?" She asked him cautiously not knowing what to expect in return. Natsu's eyes glanced away from her and up to the sky as he thought for a moment. It looked like he wasn't exactly sure how to answer her and so Levy thought about rephrasing her question. Lucy and Happy could overhear them, but were both staying quiet out of curiosity. "I mean… do you normally have a hard time tracking certain people?" Natsu brought a hand up to his chin now as he thought deeply about her question. It was something he hadn't really thought about much until she brought it up, but now he was perplexed.

"Well now that you mention it… No not really. Most of the time if I know someone's scent… Especially members of Fairy Tail, I have no problem trackin em' down. People I'm closer too seem to be easier to follow." He glanced over to her now with confused onyx colored eyes. "I'm not really sure why I had a hard time following yours tonight when I tried to tune into it… You weren't far away or anything and it's not as if I don't know you and what you smell like to me. It's just…" He hesitated and Levy was hanging on his every word with anticipation, but he looked stumped. "I don't know… your smell seems weak to me or something." Levy glanced at him with wide eyes. She didn't know whether this was something to be concerned about or not. _Well… how come Gajeel seem to have no problem smelling me if he wasn't even trying to track me?_ She couldn't help, but wonder… but she pushed it out of her mind as more questions popped up in her head.

"Natsu, was my scent always weak to you?" Levy asked him with a furrowed brow. Natsu glanced at her again as if caught off guard… he looked confused.

"Ya know what… I don't know." He answered simply and Levy's mouth fell open.

"You… don't know?! How can you not, you've known me for a long time?" She asked him now sounding concerned. Natsu glanced at her oddly as though he wasn't sure how to answer her again.

"I know… it's like I just can't remember." He responded his voice sounding confused. None of this was easing Levy's curiosity… If anything it was just making her question him more frantically. She pointed at Lucy now who had still hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing, because she was interested too.

"What about Lucy? Her smell isn't hard to track?" Levy asked him and Natsu immediately shook his head.

"No, not at all. I could probably smell her for miles if I tried too." Natsu responded making Lucy roll her eyes.

"Is anyone else's that you can think of in the guild?" Levy asked.

"Um…" He paused as he thought for a moment. "Ya know, it's hard to tell. I used to think Loke smelled weird, but come to find out he was a spirit… and here I thought maybe it was just, because he had girls draped all over him all the time." Natsu went off kind of getting off subject as Levy stared at him intensely. He noticed her stare after a moment and could see he wasn't really helping her. He stopped his walking and looked at her more seriously, "Look the only way I can think to explain it is… everyone's different. Each person you meet has their own unique smell, like a fingerprint. Some people's scents may be stronger and weaker for whatever reason. I don't usually know why. The guild members tend to stand out for me normally, because I care about 'em and I am familiar with them. They're my family… including you too Levy. For all I know your scent could just be weaker, because you're just… tiny." He rested a hand on her shoulder, "I mean there's no telling why, but it doesn't mean anything bad... That much I know!" He smiled at her brightly after he finished explaining and Levy smiled at him weakly back. Lucy and Happy had turned towards her and were smiling too. Levy glanced around at them and nodded. They all continued their walking as Fairy Hills came into view, where Levy could part ways with them.

Levy couldn't help, but continue to wonder to herself as she stepped. Natsu hadn't eased her mind… if anything he had just made her burn to know more. He had enlightened her… she was thinking maybe dragon slayers interpreted scents differently, but it was the _whys_ that were really haunting her. _Great…._ She thought as they approached her home… _I'm gonna be up all night thinking about this aren't I?_

* * *

**Levy's too smart for her own good. As for Gajeel he really could use some help with woman… am I right? It makes me wish I had pantherlily in here already, but sadly that's farrrr away and I don't know how long this is gonna be.**

**Please please please review… let me know what ya all think or are thinking. Theories or constructive feedback, questions, anything!**

**I want to thank my awesome readers! You guys are why I'm determined to keep writing this thing. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Yea… he can be quite the jerk at times! Thank your for always reading and reviewing! You rock!

**P:** Ha, yea I guess is quite a wow factor… I'm glad you are liking it thus far! I hope you will keep reading! Thank you so much for reviewing too!

**Syn:** Thank you so much! I'm very pleased to hear how much you like my story so far! I try my best with all the FT characters, because I really love them all! I hope you will continue to read and I thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think in this review!

**Guest:** Didn't have to wait long this time! Thanks for reading and even more for reviewing!

**AndreaRei:** I'm so happy to hear that! :D I love writing it! I hope you will keep reading it and thank you so much for reviewing!


	29. Insomnia

**Hey sorry ya guys had to wait so long… Speaking of long… This is my longest chapter yet! Which is kinda sad, because it's not all that exciting! I kept adding to it and revising it. Not only that, but I had part of it written, but couldn't seem to find the time to finish it. Just so ya all know just, because it isn't the most exciting chapter doesn't mean it isn't important… It's kinda of the calm before the storm, if you catch my drift and it's very reflective on everything that's happened as it points out the main conflict of this whole thing!**

**Notes to my reviewers below!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Natsu went off kind of getting off subject as Levy stared at him intensely. He noticed her stare after a moment and could see he wasn't really helping her. He stopped his walking and looked at her more seriously, "Look the only way I can think to explain it is… everyone's different. Each person you meet has their own unique smell, like a fingerprint. Some people's scents may be stronger and weaker for whatever reason. I don't usually know why. The guild members tend to stand out for me normally, because I care about 'em and I am familiar with them. They're my family… including you too Levy. For all I know your scent could just be weaker, because you're just… tiny." He rested a hand on her shoulder, "I mean there's no telling why, but it doesn't mean anything bad... That much I know!" He smiled at her brightly after he finished explaining and Levy smiled at him weakly back. Lucy and Happy had turned towards her and were smiling too. Levy glanced around at them and nodded. They all continued their walking as Fairy Hills came into view, where Levy could part ways with them.

Levy couldn't help, but continue to wonder to herself as she stepped. Natsu hadn't eased her mind… if anything he had just made her burn to know more. He had enlightened her… she was thinking maybe dragon slayers interpreted scents differently, but it was the _whys_ that were really haunting her. _Great…._ She thought as they approached her home… _I'm gonna be up all night thinking about this aren't I?_

* * *

Iron Gray Chapter 29 Insomnia

Gajeel shuffled through the tiny hall of his beat up apartment building in the dark looking like a giant shadow monster as he stomped around with his large boots. He didn't bother to try and be quiet for any of his potentially sleeping neighbors as he finally approached his door. He shoved a large gloved hand in his pants pocket until he felt his fingers sweep over a small piece of slick metal. He whipped out the tiny key in front of his face with gleaming red eyes. He couldn't help, but stare at it for a good minute as some slight moonlight flickered off of it from a near by window. He had a sudden urge to put it in his mouth and chew on it… It looked really tasty and his stomach was growling, but his better judgment prevailed as he resisted the urge and instead just stuck it in the rusty lock of his door. He practically kicked the door open once it was unlocked causing it to make an awkward rattling sound that made him scowl as if annoyed by it.

_Well… Welcome home…_ He thought coldly as he glanced around his dark and still barren apartment. He shook his head and rolled his eyes with a huff as he ripped the key out of the lock and kicked the old door behind him shut. He was… tired… and also not in the best of spirits at the moment. It wasn't as though he was normally chipper, but he was at least usually indifferent… This wasn't even that though, he was just flat out short tempered for no discernable reason.

He stalked off into the kitchen not bothering to turn on any lights as the floor creaked under his large weight. He reached the old slate counter to where he had gathered a small pile of crumbled and broken iron sheets. This was his food supply for the time being and it wasn't much… But it was what he had managed to scrounge up between working and joining the guild. He was out of money again until Makarov paid him next and he wasn't sure when that was going to be. His eyes narrowed, especially when the festival had the Master busy and running all over town.

Gajeel reached up and snatched one of the thinner pieces of metal as his stomach beckoned him to grab a larger piece. He shook his head though; _this will be good for now_, he thought. _Till' I can find more at least_. He began to gnaw on the corner of it with his sharp teeth slowly at first; breaking a big piece of it off as he pulled it into his mouth like it was nothing. After the first large bite he began to eat the rest of it with much more ferocity.

He enjoyed the metal just because of how hungry he was even though he didn't much care for how it tasted. He couldn't really afford to be picky considering his situation. He swallowed and polished off the rest of the sheet. He stood there chewing the last bit of it as his eyes still glared at the rest of the pile. He couldn't remember the last time he had anything other than metal and alcohol. It was hard for him to admit it, but he was actually starting to miss food…

He sat there for another couple of minutes trying to resist all temptation to eat another piece of his small supply off food. Finally he just shook his head and let out a breath through his nose as he summoned the will power to walk out of the kitchen. _I really need to get some other work_… He was thinking. He had been hesitant to take on any other jobs well working on Makarov's mission, because of its importance. He had wanted to dedicate all his time towards it, so he could better prove his loyalty and because he had no other use for his time… But at the rate things were moving he realized that Makarav's mission was going to be long lasting and he was going to have to carry out other jobs as well. Right now he needed the money too…. Badly.

He stood in the middle of the small main room glancing around in the dark trying to decide what to do next. He let out another breath, _alright… fine… tomorrow I'm lookin for a job… maybe then I can at least get a damn bed in here._ His mind spoke as he rested a hand on his forehead letting it glide through his thick mane then scratching the back of his head.

He stalked off towards the bedroom and kicked off his boots, all he had in there was his small duffle bag, his white suit and hat hanging up on a hanger in the closet and his guitar. He walked over to where his bag lay on the far side of the room and sat down beside it on the wood floor. He pulled his shirt off over his head as he sat there and then he started taking off his gloves too. He couldn't help, but glance down at his arms and torso as he did this. His eyes taking notice to some of the left over burns from Laxus's attack and then he glanced at the blemish on his arm like he had earlier that day after Levy treated it.

He closed his eyes as he heard Levy's voice scolding him again, _because somebody… did a shoddy job of cleaning this originally_._ Not only that, but did you let this go for a day?... _He shook his head… How the hell could she tell all of that just by looking at the wound? He couldn't tell a damn thing by looking at the patches of burnt and torn skin… _No! I won't, because I know you won't actually use it! Just like the burns you let go all night! You obviously half ass all of this stuff_…. He heard Levy's voice yelling in his mind as she had yelled at him earlier and it made him scoff out loud. He closed his eyes stubbornly and laid back letting his head plop down on his duffle bag as a pillow in a bit of a huff. _Why, the hell does she care anyways?_ His thoughts questioned angrily_. Well… She probably doesn't now…_ He heard his inner voice chime in suddenly.

Gajeel opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as he thought about what Juvia had told him as well. The rain woman seem to have it in her head that Levy was… What was that word she had used…? 'Fond' of him. He snickered slightly to himself at the idea of it. If that had ever been the case it probably wasn't now, he couldn't help, but think bitterly. He had really screwed up when it came to the shrimp and he knew it.

She had really peaked his interest that day with everything she did… Her back and forth with him… how she held her ground… how bold she had become… how she had one-upped him even... She had shown herself to be clever and he had enjoyed it, which surprised him. In fact he had enjoyed it a little to much… he had taken it as a personal challenge and when presented with an opportunity to 'get her back', he had gone too far…

_It was something about those two idiots of hers!_ His mind was protesting defensively. He had said something about those two to her and he could see her getting mad and then something just came over him… It was as if he could feel this slight anger inside of him, like a tight ball in the pit of his stomach that lurched at the thought of her two loyal dogs and their mannerisms around her. How they followed her around whenever possible and watched her every move with such desire in their eyes… It made him feel sick thinking about it as his eyes rolled back and he swallowed uncomfortably… Gajeel had just heard them upset her and he felt a need to gloat to her. Almost as if he was glad that they had screwed up and so that was when the taunting began. He hadn't cared how visibly upset she was becoming, if anything it just encouraged him to continue. He was becoming more adamant too as he encroached on her personal space as he had been doing since he jumped down and surprised her.

Gajeel subconsciously brought a hand to his face where she had struck him with her tiny hand. Somehow he knew that had been out of character for her even though he didn't know her all that well… He had made her do that... How could she possibly be fond of him? It didn't seem like Juvia's suggestion of maybe trying to get closer to her could work now, because he felt like she couldn't stand him…

_But if she hates me… then why the hell was she followin' me?_ His thoughts asked suddenly as if he just remembered that bit. _None of this makes any sense to me damn it! _All of this thinking about people once again… well one person mostly. Trying to understand her was just making his head hurt as he was constantly reminded of how unperceptive he was.

He dragged his hand down his face slowly in frustration, his mind starting to go blank as all the shuffled thoughts overwhelmed him and then scattered into nothing. Then one single thought popped into his head… _One thing is fer sure, she definitely ain't scared of me anymore_… That much he knew now after the way she stood up to him and for whatever reason his lip curled up slightly at the thought of it. It felt like a slight weight was lifted off of his chest at the idea of never having to question he fears of him again_. _

_ Hell… I need to try and sleep_, was his next thought, as he turned on his side. He let his arms stretch out across the cool wood floor in front of him as he lay there for a good twenty minutes trying to allow himself the peace he needed to rest. He closed his eyes, but despite how exhausted he was, sleep wouldn't seem to take him. He turned back over on his back again and his arms fell open. He began to stare down the ceiling again waiting to feel the calmness of sleep wash over him to no prevail. He closed his eyes again trying to think calming thoughts.

It was then he felt the slight sensation of a phantom hand on his face as he remembered how gentle Levy's had been when she had touched him. He could feel the memory of her easing him… Like earlier when he had had those weird images of her that weren't memories, because they hadn't actually happened. That was how it had started then too… He had thought about how her hands felt against him and how gentle she had been.

He brought his own large hand up to shield his eyes as he felt his face heat up at the images that played over again in his head. He groaned to himself at the weird thoughts… She _had _been gentle, but then she had hit him, but even that she hadn't done hard. Either way it didn't really matter to him… He really just wanted to stop thinking about her so he could sleep, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen as his mind played back another memory of her in the infirmary. _Damn it Shrimp… this is all your fault…_ His thoughts uttered as he cringed trying his hardest to become sleepy, despite how his active brain disobeyed. Originally he hadn't been able to sleep without tossing and turning, because of how she haunted his dreams… Now she was haunting him well he was awake not allowing him to sleep at all.

His hand fell away from his face as he let the air slide out of his body in an odd accepting breath. He was picturing Levy's face from earlier when she had first smiled at him in the infirmary after he had told her 'fine' to aiding him with his injuries… He was remembering how odd it had made him feel… _I guess this is what I get_… He thought as he pictured the way her large hazel eyes had light up at his simple one word response to her. _My punishment for hurting you… _ His mind added as his eyes closed again and a bittersweet smirk graced his lips as more images of her from throughout the day clouded his head. He couldn't help, but laugh to himself. _I got off easy…_ His thoughts continued as another memory of Levy staring at him with wide and fascinated eyes appeared in his head from that night. _Who needs sleep anyways_? His mind questioned despite his exhaustion.

His smirk vanished as another picture of her filled his mind making his eyelids squeeze tighter as the memory invaded his senses. He felt the cold sting of the ice as she pressed it against the inflamed part of his cheek. Her eyes were squinting in confusion as she reached up and let her cool fingers caress his face almost as though she was trying to sooth him… But then all he been able to make out was how worried her face looked as her eyes reflected something he couldn't quite grasp in them… And it was at that moment when Gajeel felt the pain set in. A deep-rooted pain and he could feel it now resettling back in his being at the memory of her from that same moment.

His body tensed up as his nails dug at the wood floor. _Don't look at me like that…_ His mind pleaded at the image of Levy's sad and worried face. _Like I'm worth something to worry over… I'm not._ He could see her looking up at him sadly as she held his injured arm and he heard her voice now_… Thank you… for what you did yesterday._ He was cringing again at all these stupid memories as they continued to flood his brain. _Especially to you... _His mind spoke to the memory of her as his heart pounded and he immersed himself in the pain he didn't normally allow himself to feel_._

_ I can see you are not done punishing yourself… _He could hear Juvia's voice chime in now… _You need to forgive yourself as she forgave you…_ He shook his head as he brought another hand to his face and gripped at his brow tightly. Levy's eyes were blazing into his as his mind could see her fierce stare. _Please don't look at me like that anymore… Like I'm broken or wounded or something… Whatever it is that makes you look at me like that I am not, I am fine…_ Her voice demanded and then he heard Juvia's once again… _She has, she 's moved on and you need to as well._ Gajeel's eyes finally opened as he lifted the stiff hand off of his face as he wondered if Juvia was right. Had Levy actually forgiven him as Juvia had said and if so, then why?

His eyes were focusing on the texture of the ceiling as he thought about everything that had happened that day and everything he had just relived. His chest heaved heavily at his own frustrations with all of it and the fact that he hadn't fallen asleep yet. This was all _her_ fault… The fact that he was asking himself this question about her forgiveness. If she hadn't shown him kindness or approached him as she did he wouldn't be wondering it at all. He'd be blissfully sleeping none the wiser… But that just wasn't the case and deep down a small part of him was reluctantly admitting that he was glad about that. Glad that he had gotten to spend all that time with her even though he had no idea how she felt; what with all her range of emotions and her inconsistent demeanor towards him. Gajeel felt a grin form on his face as he thought about her throughout the whole day… _You don't make any kind of sense to me shrimp_… He thought with a slight laugh and that was why he just couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Fairyhills was completely quiet and dark with the exception of one faint light glowing out of one of the dormitory's windows. This was Levy's room and she was the only one still awake in the whole dorm. She was sitting on her mess of a bed with stacks of opened books fanned out before her and layered on top of each other in order to fit on her small twin. Her legs were basically cocooned in her blanket underneath the books as her top half dawned in a dark tang top and opened neck sweater that left her shoulders exposed, leaned over them all. She had tied her hair up with the same yellow tie she had been favoring lately to keep it from falling in her face as her head bowed over all the books. She also had her gale force reading glasses settled carefully on her nose as her eyes scanned seriously over the words on each page. She held a small notebook in her hand and she had a pen nestled on her ear that she would occasionally reach for to jot something down before putting it back and then looking back to one of the books before her.

She had pretty much been at this since she came home and the hours were starting to show, as her bottom lip was becoming chap from her subconsciously chewing on it whenever she read something that peaked her interest. Her only real breaks consisted of her reaching over to sip some tea that was no longer hot from a cup she had rested on her bedside table. It had been at least an hour since she had stopped to even do that, but her wrist occasionally darted over to move the candle she was using to read with and settle it's holder over a new book. She enjoyed reading this way, because it was easier on her eyes rather than using the cheap bright overhead lights of the dorm.

Her brow hardened on a line of words and she began to gnaw on her lip once again as she read it perplexed. She could feel the slight sting caused by her own devices and so she brought her fingers up to it subconsciously to make herself stop, but not without losing her place in the paragraph. She began to reach up towards the pen on her ear slowly as she continued to read, but then she stopped as her fingers nestled on it hesitantly. She looked a bit stumped, as she read and then she seem to let out a breath as though exasperated. She leaned back slightly so she wasn't hanging over the book so much and her eyes glanced up as if flustered. She reached over towards her teacup absent-mindedly and brought the liquid to her lips, but then stuck her tongue out right after sipping.

"Blech cold!" She spat out loud as she just realized how long she had let it sit. She glanced down at cup of tea in her hand almost disappointed that she hadn't allowed herself to enjoy it. She set it back over on the table beside her and that was when she took a moment to really look around at the mess she had made on her bed. She glanced around skeptically as if unimpressed then she glanced down at the small notebook she was holding in her hand. There wasn't very much scribbled on it and she found herself sighing over it.

She had been at this for several hours now and she hadn't turned up much on dragon slayer magic at all. She never imagined her collection would be so disappointing with information considering how much she had gathered over the years. She glanced up at the stacks of books on top of her buried legs once again with a frown. There must have been about fifteen of them shoved on her tiny bed all consisting of information about lost magic's. She had pulled out everyone she could find in her still unorganized and messy library and well all of them mentioned dragon slayer magic none of them seem to have very much information. In fact most of them had pretty much just reiterated stuff she had already known or figured out for herself.

_This is getting me nowhere… _She thought hopelessly as she continued to glance around at all the books before her. _Maybe… I need to broaden my collection once again?_ With that she could feel a slight smile play across her lips at the idea of getting to hunt for new content to read. _Yea… maybe I can go to some of the stores I know and see if there are any books that specialize on dragon slayer magic?_ Levy puzzled over the question with a finger on her chin. _If I can find something like that… maybe then I can find some answers or at least figure out more than I already have. _Her smile widened at the prospect of getting to learn more and she snapped her fingers_. Yep… that's what I'm gonna do… because this is going to drive me crazy if I don't._

Now that Levy had set a goal for herself she felt satisfied despite what little she had managed to dig up. It wasn't as though she wasn't use to pouring herself over books anyways… this was quite the normal occurrence for her. She would often times find herself puzzling over things causing a detrimental need to learn more about them. It was this thirst for knowledge that made her turn to reading in the first place.

As a child Levy yearned to know as much as she could, because she felt like it was the only way someone as small as her could thrive in such an intimidating world. She turned to books, because they provided the knowledge she was seeking in order to get ahead. Once she would read about the things she feared or didn't understand they helped her to face them. The comfort she found in reading made her enjoy it immensely to the point where she couldn't be distracted from it if she chose not to be. She began to do it for more than just knowledge, but for fun as well. She started reading stories as a means of escape from the world especially when she was stressed out or worried over something. Before she knew it, she was reading anything and everything she could get her hands on. As she grew she stared to teach herself other languages through reading and scripts just so she could read more. She even taught herself to translate dead and broken languages and taught herself to write in them. All of this knowledge and self taught skill had proven incredibly handy for her and her team over the years when taking on jobs.

Levy continued to smile to herself over the excitement of her new personal project, one she planned on keeping to herself… She didn't want anyone to know she had taken a sudden interest in dragon slayers… _Wonder what time it is_. She thought as her head turned in the direction of her bedside table. There beside her teacup was a small alarm clock and Levy felt herself laugh nervously when she saw the time. _Aw man… didn't realize I had been doing this for that long… I'm going to be sleepy tomorrow… better call it a night!_ At that she glanced at the books on her bed with an annoyed glare as they were still resting over her legs and now that she had to move, she could really feel their weight.

_How am I gonna handle this… huh_? She wondered to herself and then without warning she just pushed her hands down on the bed and pulled herself out of her cocooned blanket hastily. Some of the books toppled on the floor at the sudden movement, making Levy raise any eyebrow at her own actions… _Guess I should have known that was going to happen_…. She shrugged it off though and stretched out her stiff legs. She hadn't realized how stiff they actually were well all bent up under the books until she felt the pain of stretching them out. She winced slightly as she stood up from her bed onto the floor. She carefully began to remove the books that were left on her bed to the floor as she could feel how sleepy she actually was. She took the candle and set it on her bedside table and blew it out before climbing back into her now cleared off bed. She slowly took off her glasses and hair tie and also set them on the table beside her before lying down on her bed. She brought the covers over her small form just as her head plopped down comfortably on her soft pillow.

She felt at ease as the warmth of her blanket took over, but that didn't mean her mind was done puzzling as she began to think more about what she read up. She realized it hadn't been to smart to attempt to read up on dragon slayers the night before the Miss Fairy Tail contest, but upon coming home she couldn't seem to help herself. There was just to many questions and they were practically downing her poor mind and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep. What was worst was she hadn't even managed to answer a single one and so they were still just hovering there in her head. _I need to just forget about it and go to sleep_… her thoughts reminded her. _There's a lot going on tomorrow and I didn't sleep good last night so…_ Her thoughts paused as she could feel how tired she was. She closed her eyes slowly and nestled her head into her soft pillow… but then she was met with a piercing red stare and her eyes snapped open.

_Stupid Gajeel_… She thought as saw his angry face after slapping him. _Why's he on my mind anyways? He's a jerk!_ Her mind protested with a crossed brow, but her eyes eased as another thought crossed her mind_… But still a really interesting jerk_… She thought as she once again found herself musing over his impressive display of abilities. _That wasn't the only display that impressed you…_ She heard her inner voice chime in and her face suddenly became red… _No! I don't like him that way, he's not attractive in the slightest! _Her mind protested as she pictured the way his profile had looked that night perfectly in her mind. Then she pictured the way he had smiled at her and leaned in on her with that arrogant grin of his… She turned over in her bed and faced the ceiling as if frustrated by the memory.

_Just go to sleep Levy! Stop thinking about him!_ But it was almost as if the protest further deterred her mind from listening as more memories from that night came to her. Now she was remembering how he had jumped down and pinned her against the wall and when he had chased after her when she tried to storm away and grabbed her shoulder. He moved so fast… something she couldn't seem to get use too… he had been just as fast when he saved her too… Something about it made her heart race and her face was becoming so warm. She clutched at her chest as a slight sad thought came into her mind… _And the night he attacked me_… For some reason her breathing was heavy as her cheeks burned.

"Gajeel…" She spoke his name softly out loud to nobody... almost as if she just wanted to hear herself say it. She felt no anger in that name as she spoke it… no pain… If anything she liked the way it sounded in her own voice. The way it rang out softly was almost comforting to her for some reason.

She sat like that staring up the ceiling for a short time trying to allow her heart to steady it's beat as she tried to relax. Sleep didn't seem like it wanted to claim her and she ran a hand over her forehead and through her lose hair. She turned over on her side again and closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep anyways, trying to let Gajeel slip away from her thoughts reluctantly. She stayed like that for about twenty minutes, but sleep just didn't come.

Suddenly that was when another thought occurred to her and she rose up hastily letting her hands clasp at her messy blue hair.

"Wait! Nobody told Jet and Droy they found me_!" _She shouted out loud as panic began to set in.

* * *

Elsewhere two mages were stumbling around Magnolia in the dead of night in search for their tiny script mage that they had managed to upset earlier that day.

"Levy! Where are you!? We're really sorry!" Droy was shouting desperately as tears formed in his eyes. Jet came up beside him with an angry look.

"Natsu! Where did you go! I know you can hear me!" Jet shouted angrily into the night, "He should have found her by now, what with his senses and all! Where the hell did him and Lucy go?!"

"I don't know, but where the heck is Levy!?" Droy questioned. Jet glanced at his partner and he couldn't help, but feel the same fear as his partner.

"Levy!" He also began to shout desperately, "We will never fight again, I swear! Please come back!" He shouted.

"Yea and we won't hit on you!" Droy added causing Jet to elbow him in the ribs.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Droy!" Jet raged at his fellow team shadow gear mate. Droy rubbed his side and glared at Jet.

"You're one to talk, already picking a fight with me!" Droy countered as he got in Jet's face. They both gave each other a death stare for a long time… but then the tears just started flowing and they seem to forget their argument instantly.

"LEVY!" They both shouted her name simultaneously into the night.

* * *

Levy sat there for a moment letting the realization of how she had left her two teammates set in. She thought for a moment trying to decide what she should do when logic took over and she waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, what am I worried about? I'm sure they figured it out by now and went home. I'll talk to them tomorrow." She spoke out loud as if to further ease her mind. Then she lied back down and drew her covers up tightly as her head nuzzled her pillow. She couldn't help, but smile to herself dreamily… _I'm sure they're fine_… _Now if I could just get some rest._

She closed her eyes once again, but then she saw Gajeel's eyes for a second time staring into hers and she frowned_. It's that look he always gives me… the one I hate_. She had seen it when he first looked at her after walking into the guild and then in the infirmary… She had seen it once again after she demanded him to stop looking at her like that, when she had rested the ice over his cheek and he broke into that sudden sweat.

Something had come over him that time too and he had suddenly pushed her away… almost defensively… What was with that? She knew that look meant something and she really wanted to know what it was. There was just something about him… One moment he was giving her that stare down and pushing her away and the next he was in her face taunting her. He seem to know how to push her buttons too and how he had acted in the alleyway… He had been different at first. He had gone from pushing her away to what almost felt like pursuing her… but then trying to leave again. None of it made any sense… he seemed to have issues and Levy couldn't figure out why she felt so invested in him… but she was. She had followed him after all and for whatever reason she couldn't get him off of her mind. _I don't understand you Gajeel Redfox_… She sighed at her own hopeless thoughts as they continued to keep her from falling asleep

* * *

**So nobody gets to sleep tonight… including me as I finish this! I realize this chapter isn't very exciting, but I'd still like to know what people think if ya guys have the time! The next one FINALLY begins the battle of Fairy Tail arc! So there's that it finally is here! Took long enough I know… but I wanted some stuff to happen before all that… I've got my reasons!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! For real I swear I get the best reviewers ever! I really appreciate the feedback! Thank you so much for reading my story, for following it and favoring it! I LOVE writing it and even more so when I know people are reading!**

**To/For Reviewers:**

**ValinNight:** Again I have no intentions of doing NaLu or any other potential FT pairing in this story, but to say that Natsu and Lucy aren't close would be inaccurate. They are partners and friends, thus they also spend a lot of time together. If people wish to interpret them as romantic that's up to them, but I'm not writing them with that in mind. I'm just trying to write them as I think they are in the show, I really have no preference with these two in who they end up with. Thanks for reviewing!

**Deborahpflover:** Aw… I didn't think you stopped reading. Hope you enjoyed your vacation! I just figured you were busy and couldn't review. I'm really happy to see you're back though, because I appreciate your feedback! Thanks for taking the time to review each chapter too, that's awesome of you! I get pretty psyched when someone says they are fangirling over the chapters I write so I'm glad you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing that whole alleyway scene even if it ended in a blow up! Anyways that's pretty awesome that someone has similar ideas as me and I honestly haven't read to many fics where people talk about the senses as much as I do. I'm glad you enjoy it though and don't find it repetitive, because sometimes I wonder if I go overboard. As for what's coming next well ya might be able to guess! As always thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and for all of your reviews! They make my day!

**Mrs Banner:** Aw that's okay! I was confused at first, thank you for putting in second one so I could understand! I'm glad you are enjoying my fanfic, because I LOVE wrting it! It's been a blast and it's even more fun when I know others enjoy reading it just as much! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Tayla:** Oh wow thanks so much! I'm happy to hear your pleased with my depiction of the characters and that you enjoy my fic that much! I plan to keep going so I hope you will keep reading! Thank you for reviewing!

**AndreaRei:** Sorry it took a while, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank for reading and reviewing ! Hope you will keep reading!


End file.
